Camp Destiny
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: What happens when Gabriella is going to the same camp as the famous Troy Bolton. A camp that makes you famous. Gabriella remembers Troy from her past and REALLY hates him. What happens when Troy remembers her? Troyella forever. Changed pen name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a new storyyyy!! (: Please review!!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I sit here in my seventh hour in math listening to my math teacher talk about pi. Pi in decimal is 3.14 and in fraction is 22 over 7. Easy enough. Im a smart student. I should really be listening to Mr. Rick talk about Pi but I cant! Im so excited to be going to Camp Destiny. Weird name I thought at first but as you know famous people got discovered there! I hope I become famous! I hope I make friends there. I dont have friends and this school. Not fun at all..

"Gabriella!" Mr. Rick yelled. I snapped out of my Trances. Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez and im 17 going to a High School called East High.

"I can't believe the nerd isn't paying attention!" A boy said.

"I know! Thats a first" A girl exclaimed.

Yes, I'm a nerd. I'm pretty smart actually. I do have a good sense of clothes but my mom won't let me buy the things other kids wear. So all I pretty much wear is what my mom buys me. Usually I wear straight leg jeans or a skirt that goes three inches under my knee. And a short sleeve shirt that has like a brand name of candy or like childish stuff like flowers..my mom is so protective sometimes. My mom has a good taste of clothes too she just won't let me wear them! Gosh. It's really not fair actually.

"Ms. Montez!" Mr. Rick yelled again.

"Sorry Mr. Rick." I said to my teacher politely. I'm really nice. It's just all the other kids at my school can be such jerks. Especially the jocks. I hate them. I _really_ despise them. I heard Troy Bolton? I think thats his name...well they keep saying he did go to my school but he went to Camp Destiny. Now he's really famous..

"I will see you after class Ms. Montez." Mr. Rick stated. I nodded not really paying attention.

I think I do remember Troy Bolton! Oh my gosh, yes I do! He was the one that really bullied me. What a Jerk! I'll never forgive him! _Never_. Right now, right after school I get to go to Camp destiny! There's one week of school left, oh well, I can email my teachers my homework.

I really can't wait! I'm only going because my mom wants to get rid of me. I love her and she loves me. A lot.. but she wants to be alone this summer. Weird? Oh well. I can't wait for Camp Destiny! They have sports and music there. Thats how they discovered Troy Bolton. Him and his basketball love..whatever.

At the camp they have dance, basketball, cheer, baseball, swimming, singing, guitar, and piano. Thats a lot of stuff, I know! Buts thats why it costs about 3,500 dollars! Its worth it I guess. For, lets see half of may, June, July and half of august thats about 3 months. Not bad.

_Bbbringgg_

Yes! The end of the day. Now lets go home and get ready! I walked out the wooden door just when Mr. Rick stopped me.

"Ms. Montez Please sit down." His voice sounded calm. He was a cool teacher but if your not paying attention when he's talking he gets pretty p-o'ed about that..

"What happened in class today?" He asked.

"Spaced out, sorry.." I answered his question.

"That is not like you. Is anything bothering you?" Here we go again..just because I dont pay attention...I'm not all that goody good you know!?.. Its so flippen annoying.

"No nothings really bothering me. I'm just excited for this afternoon" I replied. Crap! I'm going to be late. Hurry Mr. Rick!!

"What's this afternoon?" Mr. Rick asked curiously.

"I'm going to Camp Destiny!" I exclaimed cheerily.

"Ohh yeah I got an email about sending you homework there." he informed me. I dont really need to know that right now. I need to go!! I can't believe im about to do this..

"Yeah Mr. Rick. Your kind of holding me back because I leave right when I get home." Wow, I just did that...

"Oh, sorry Ms. Montez. Well have fun and remember me when you get famous" he flashed a toothy smile.

I nodded and ran out of the classroom and accidentally ran into the football captain and fell to the cold tile ground... Oh crap..

"Watch where your going Freak!" Gabriel Jacks yelled at me. I was picking up my books by then. "Did you hear me!?" He snapped again. I swear some of these football and basketball players pms or something similar to that.

"Y..yeah.." I flinched at his tone. His buddies chuckled and walked away. Freakin bullies. I hate them. I got on my bus and made my journey home.

x...x Camp Destiny x...x

"I wonder what coach has for us dude" My afro-ed hair friend asked me.

"Whatever it is Chad, I'm guessing it will be good" I replied. Chad Danforth. That dude is my best friend.

"Yeah Mann thats true" Zeke Baylor joined in. Zeke, another one of my great friends. All three of us are the best of friends, sounds girly. Ha ha. We play on the U of A Red Hawks. Even if those guys are like 21 or something and we are 18 doesn't really matter. We play just the same as them.

The three of us went to East High before. But not anymore. Ever since I went to Camp Destiny I became famous. It was worth it! But the camp was very boring..

"Bolton, Baylor, Danforth, Front and center" yelled Coach. We jogged and stopped in front of Coach and stood quietly and straight.

"Bolton, you have been very different lately. Too much attitude and need to clean your act up." Coach started. Too much attitude? Yeah right... "So I have sent you to Camp Destiny. Clean your act up and be how you used to be. Just because you play on my team doesn't give you the right to try and be better than everyone else Bolton" Coach Spat out. I dont want to go to Camp Destiny again. That was boring! Its so...dirty...there..

"But coach!" I whined.

"No Buts!" He snapped. I wonder if guys ever pms like girls. Yuck.. "Either you go there or your your suspended from the team.. your pick" he said lowly.

I sighed in frustration. This is fucked up!! "Fine, I choose to go to that camp or whatever its called."

"Its Camp Destiny and thats where I found you so stop your whining. Baylor and Danforth are with you too. So don't push your luck" Coach spat out lowly. He walked out of the locker rooms leaving me Zeke and Chad.

"This is so fucked up man" I complained.

"What happened man, you used to love that place, we all did. Coach is right. You did change." Zeke said and walked off leaving me and chad. I groaned again.

"You know they both are right.." Chad said choosing his words carefully.

"Well I don't know what happened to me!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you've changed since we went to East High dude, even then you were a jerk but now, it went way off road." Chad explained.

"Yeah, well I dont know anymore" I sat down and buried my face into my hands.

"Maybe fame got to you?" I heard Chad ask. He walked over to me and sat down a couple inches away.

"It could of, I notice now that I rarely have fun anymore" I sighed.

"Well, going back to Camp Destiny will Change it all?" That sounds more like a question than a statement..

"Maybe, screaming girls, shit.." I said.

"Dude, oh welll... you will have fun there." Chad reassured. I sighed.

"I guess man." I stood up.

"Yeah, lets go back to our house and get our stuff because coach said that a limo is coming to our house right when we get home." Chad informed. I nodded. We lived together. Big mansion house. No nagging parents. Thats a plus.

Chad, Zeke, and I went home and packed our stuff.

_Honk Honk_

I heard the limo driver pressing his horn. Damn...

"Okay, its here lets go" Zeke said stating the obvious.

"Dude I can't wait!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah...I can." I replied. Zeke gave me a light glare. I smiled like nothing happened. He nodded and threw his bags over his shoulders and smiled.

"Lets go" Zeke said happily. Chad and I carried our bags out to the limo and put them in the trunk. We started our journey to Camp Destiny.

x...x Camp Destiny x...x

After what seemed like an eternity we reached the Camp!

"Okay, I'm going to do roll call and once I call your name you can go off the bus and grab your bags and go to your cabin!" My program instructor yelled. Everyone nodded. She started calling out names. I looked out the window and it looked really nice. I like it. Very green too.

"Sharpay Evans!" She yelled. I saw a blond girl stand up. She wore a lot of pink. And when I say a lot its _a lot. _She walked towards the front of the bus and turned around and looked at all of us. She smiled and blew a kiss to everyone on the bus. I hope I don't have a problem with her...

My p.i.**(program instructor)** called out more names and I looked out the window again. I saw a limo pull up. A limo? Thats a famous person, they wouldn't come here. They're already famous. I first saw a guy with Sandy brown hair. His blue eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. They were so mesmerizing. He looked bummed out and pissed off. OMG. Thats Troy Bolton? I should probably stay away from him...

"Taylor McKessie!" I heard her yell. I looked to the front of the bus and saw an African American girl stand up and walk to the front of the bus. She turned around and smiled and walked off the bus.

Karen, my program called out more names once again. I looked out and saw the same limo. But another guy come out. I saw a big blob of hair too. Wow. Out popped his head and he had an afro. Nice. I giggled.

"Gabriella Montez!" Karen yelled out. My name! Finally. I got up and walked to the front, some guy tripped me and I almost fell. Stupid people these days... I walked off the bus and found my bag and started making my way to my cabin.

Camp Destiny x...x

I looked out the window and saw the camp again. It looks different now.. a lot more cleaner and nicer. Good thing they cleaned up.

"Dude we're finally here!" Chad shouted.

"No need to shout man, its only us three" I spat at him. Have I gotten any meaner...

"Okay, well coach the limo driver said we should get out and get our bags." Zeke quoted.

"Okay" I said. I opened the door and slowly got out so no one would recognize me. I walked to the back and got my bags out and put them on the ground. Out came Zeke next then Chad.

He popped out like a spy. What a loser. I chuckled at his childness.

"Whats so funny yo?" Chad asked playfully.

"You" I choked out.

"Right" he said sarcastically. The three of us made it a couple feet and heard girls screaming.

Great...

**So that was the first chapter! I think you maybe thinking it sounds like Camp Rock right? Well I didn't realize it till I started writing it so im trying my best not to make it so similar! I hope you like it! It'll get better soon. I promise!**

**Please REVIEW!! It'd make my day (:**

**This chapter is the only chapter that will be in Gabi's and Troy's POV after this chapter it'll be no ones pov. (:**

**Please please Review! Tell me what you think!  
**

**Byee**

**-Bailey (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review guys!! (: Please review more!! Oh and I kinda changed my mind. There's only 2 POV in this story, Troy's and Gabriella's I thought it'd be more interesting to their thoughts too. Sorry if it confuses you! But just review and tell me if it is confusing! (:**

"OH MY GOD ITS TROY BOLTON!"

"TROY!"

"TROY I LOVE YOU!!"

"CHAD !!"

"ZEKE!!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

All I could hear was that. A pack of shouting girls... oh boy...

"EVERYONE BACK UP!" A Police Officer yelled. The crowd started getting quieter and quieter.

"PLEASE GO TO YOUR CABIN UNTIL WE ANNOUNCE TO GO TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!" the Police Officer yelled again. This is going to be such fun...

Once the crowd started disappearing the police officer was still there.

"Hello Boys, i'm Carl, the police officer here, if your going to need anything just give me a ring." The officer, Carl, handed us a card.

"Thanks Carl, its nice to have you here or else us three would be trampled.." I said.

"Yeah, thanks man" Zeke offered a hand and Carl shook it.

"So you guys must be the three from the Red Hawks am I correct?" Carl asked us. Of course we are!

"Yeah we are, Im Troy Bolton" I shook his hand.

"Zeke Baylor" Zeke offered a hand and they shook again.

"Chad Danforth" Chad shook his hand.

"Boy that Afro must be crazy." Carl commented.

All of us laugh.

"Yeah, its my golden mane" Chad said.

"Right. So you boys better be getting to your cabin, we'll announce in the intercom to meet in the conference room. See you boys later" he nodded his head and walked off.

"Wow, its crazy already" Zeke said.

"Yeah well there's gonna be a lot of girls here guys" Chad added. "You know what that means" he continued.

"No I dont.." I said confused.

"We're gonna find us some girlfriends here" Zeke stated.

"I thought so, but for 3 months man?" I asked.

"At least we have some fun" Chad smiled with his teeth.

"Yeah" Zeke and I said at the same time. We picked up our bags and made our way to our cabins..i wonder what they look like now.

Camp Destiny x...x

I started walking towards my cabin when I saw a group of girls running towards the limo. Haha. Thats pretty funny how they are all over a jerk and this two friends. I stopped when another group of girls started running. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at myself. Im dressed in this ugly crap. Good thing I went shopping before the trip! I'll just wear the clothes mom doesn't let me wear. Gosh im bad, not really..

I heard A LOT of girls scream. Then I heard a deep voice yell."EVERYONE BACK UP!" The girls started getting very quiet. Finally! "PLEASE GO TO YOUR CABIN UNTIL WE ANNOUNCE TO GO TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!" I sighed.

I walked to my cabin. Hmm. Cabin G11...Cabin G12...Cabin G13...Cabin G14... here I am. Cabin G14**(Cabin GIRL 14)**.. I wonder who my room mates are.

I came upon a nice cabin... wow... it was a dark wooden color and they were really shiny, not those real woods. The door was nice. There was a little porch too. How cute. I smiled.

I walked up the steps and opened the screen doors. Then there was another door. I put my key and swiveled it right. I heard a click and turned the knob. Wow... was all I can say. There was a bunk bed and a bed. There was a fire place right in the wall across the door. I dropped my stuff by the door and went into another room. There's the bathroom. Three showers that were completely covered. I heard one of them on so I guess one of my room mates are here already. I didn't see her bags though. I went out of the bathroom and came upon a small den. There was a book case with books! A cozy looking couch and a television. Sweet. I went out of the den and went into another room. The kitchen. There was a table for four and more wooden stuff. There was a stove, a sink, a refrigerator and a couple cup boards.

I walked into the main room and unzipped my stuff. I felt a cool breeze and suddenly shivered. I looked around and saw a opened window. I stood up and shut it.

I went back to my clothes and began to unpack. I looked around and saw 3 doors which were closets I suppose. I unpacked and everything. After about a half an hour I looked at my clothes to wear for the meeting and dinner and everything after. I decided to wear my Ugg boots, Skinny jeans from Wet Seal, a Graphic tee with a skull listening to music on it and a jacket with fake fur on the hood from Hollister.

I went into the bathroom and no one was there. I took a shower and came out fifteen minutes later. I put my robe on and walked out and into my closet. I put my clothes on and I looked at myself in the closet mirror. I added a little foundation and some eyeliner and looked at myself again. Dang I dont look bad. I giggled. I wish people at school could see me wear this kind of stuff..Maybe they will some day...

I walked out of my closet and came face to face with a blond girl. That same one that wore so much pink.

"Gosh you scared me!" the girl screamed.

"Sorry. I guess im one of your room mates.." I said to her.

She giggled. She didn't look half as mean as I thought but I could still think wrong.. "Its cool, I'm Sharpay Evans. And you are?" She stuck her hand out. I grasped it and shook it.

"Gabriella Montez." I smiled. "What school do you go to?" I asked her.

"Albuquerque High, you?" Thats way far from me...

"East High" I said.

"Really!? My mom's making me and my brother go there next year. Actually after summer if you know what I mean" She giggled.

"Thats cool, I guess we can be friends?" I kinda asked her.

"No!... Best friends" Finally! I have a friend.

"Okay, that sounds good." I giggled.

"Yeah, did you know Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, and Chad Danforth are here?!" She shouted excitedly.

"Yeah I do.. Do you know where our other room mate is?"I asked her.

"They are soo hot! And no I dont. I like your outfit Gabi." She complimented. She's actually really nice far apart from looking like a rich snob.

I giggled. "Thanks." We heard a knock on the door and I went and opened it.

"Sorry, I lost my key somewhere in my backpack" an African American girl barged in. I gave Sharpay a weird look and she sent the same back.

The girl dropped her bags on the single bed and came back to Sharpay and I.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. A lot of these girls were dragging me aroud. It was crazy! Im Taylor Mckessie and I go to West High 17 years." She goes to the school that is enemies with my school! Oh gosh...

"I'm Sharpay Evans and I go to Albuquerque High 17 years old" she stuck out her hand and they shook it.

I gulped and introduced myself. "I'm Gabriella Montez and I go to East high 17 years old."

"Oh my gosh! My school hates your school! I have to go there when school starts again!" She squealed. I thought she'd be mad! Phew...

"I'm going to East High soon too!" Sharpay squealed.

"We are going to be the best of friends" Taylor added. Two friends! Yay, now im not the lonely nerd.

"Taylor, you better hurry because we only have 10 minutes until the meeting starts and its on the opposite side of here" I informed her more like both of them.

"Oh, im just gonna wear this, and I like your guys' outfits." She commented.

"Thanks" Sharpay and I said in unison. All three of us giggled.

"Lets get going then, I dont wanna be dragged with those girls again just because those three guys from the Red Hawks are here... Its annoying." Taylor said.

"Oh my gosh me too! I don't like those three... especially Troy.." I added.

"You guys are mean! There's nothing wrong with them." Sharpay stated a little too loud..

"Ahh whatever..." I said.

Taylor giggled. "Lets make a pact! I have three matching bracelets with me. So we should do it before we go to the meeting."

"Yeah! That'd be cool because we'll be able to see each other during school" I added.

"I know what the pact should be. And you guys have to agree before I say it." Sharpay said.

"What! Thats not fair!" Taylor whined.

I giggled. "Its not!"

"So? Are we in or not!" Sharpay asked sternly.

"Im in" I said.

"Fine, me too" Taylor gave in.

"We have a pact to always wear this bracelet or else we end our friendship but not for good. And we also have to go home with boyfriends from this camp!" Sharpay explained.

"What if they become famous?" I asked remembering that one little detail.

"Well they said that we don't have to be famous if we don't wanna. Its a choice, so if they are really into you, then convince them not to be famous!" Sharpay explained.

"Guys, we better hurry or else we're gonna be late we only have seven minutes!" Taylor told us.

"Okay so thats our pact! Give me the bracelets Tay!" Sharpay commanded. Taylor nodded and handed us the bracelets. We slipped them on and I admired them. The three bracelets were the same. Taylor's Said Best, mine said friends, and Sharpay's said forever. It was with those Hawaiian strings. I loved it.

"Awhh these are so pretty!" I gushed out.

Taylor giggled. "Yeah, lets go!" Sharpay and I nodded and we left our cabin.

X Camp Destiny X...X

Chad Zeke and I were walking up the steps of our Cabin...Cabin B14.**(Cabin BOY 14)**Sweet. My jersey number.. easy enough to remember..

"Dang, this place has changed since we last saw it!" Chad exclaimed dropping his bags. It really has changed. The wood floor is all fake. New improved beds and everything.

"Wow, it really has" I said, astonished.

"Come on guys, we only have..." Zeke looked at his watch. " 15 minutes to be back at the Conference room"

Chad and I nodded. I went to take a quick shower and got out about 10 minutes later. I threw on red basketball shorts and a black graphic tee that had some red on it. I threw a hoodie over my head, and was ready.

"Lets go, I don't wanna be late" I said walking around in the main room.

"Dude we won't be late. I was joking around the 15 minute thing, now we have about 20 minutes" Zeke said stiffening a chuckle.

"Hmm lets make a promise thing or whatever they are called." Chad suggested.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I wonder where this is going.

"All three of us have to go home with a girlfriend." Chad said.

My eyes bugged out. "Are you serious? We are famous, we don't have time with them!"

"Oh well, they'll understand" Chad said looking through his bag.

"What do you think Zeke?" I asked my quiet friend..

"Sounds good" he said looking through his phone.

I groaned. "Fine, im in.."

Chad smirked. "Spit hand shake."

"Fuckk you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah come on" Chad said getting into the middle of the room. All of us met in the middle of the room and did our spit handshake. It was official. Damn it...

My cell phone went off and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Bolton, put it on speaker, the rest of the boys have to hear." Coach said from the other line.

"Okay" I did as he commanded.

"Okay boys, me and the other counsels of the red hawks came to a decision," he spoke loud and clear, "You guys are going to finish up Senior year at East High then come back to us. We'll have the coach at that school make you guys practice like it was here."

Our mouths dropped. "Sound good?" he asked not getting a response. "Bolton!" He spat out.

"Y..yes sir" I said nodding my heads slowly. Was this really happening? I have to go back to East High..

"You hear me loud and clear boys?" Coach said loudly into the phone.

"Y..Yeah.." Chad Zeke and I said in unison into the phone.

"Okay, well enjoy camp because that's your vacation before school starts again" Coach said happily into the phone.

"B..bye" I hung up and looked at Chad and Zeke.

"Were going back to East High.." Zeke stated.

"Yeah, thats gonna be soo..." Chad said still stunned.

"fucked up" I ended. Zeke gave me an evil glare.

"At least we get to be normal for once again Troy" Zeke shouted at me.

"True...but they'll just treat us like stars, and i'll miss playing basketball" I confessed.

"Yeah. Well I guess we just gotta suck it up now" Chad said putting on his hoodie.

"Yeahh.. well we have 10 minutes guys" Zeke informed us.

"Oh, well lets go now anyways.. the girls.." I reminded them.

"Oh shit I forgot. Lets go" Chad said. We nodded and left.

**15 Minutes later**

"Okay so breakfast will always be at 8:20 lunch will always be at 12:30 and dinner will always be at 6:30" The head instructor said.

Chad jabbed my right rib. "That chick over there is a 7" he whispered rating the girls. Yeah, we were rating girls. The girl he said that was a seven had brown hair. She had hazel eyes and wore too much make up. I chuckled.

"That one over there is an eight" I slightly pointed to a blond girl, she had green eyes and looked decent.

"That black hair girl over there is an eight" Zeke said eying a girl that was tan. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Bad combination...ha ha..

Everyone heard the door handle rattle from the two wooden double doors. Everyone turned their attention to the door and in came three girls rushing in. Once they realized everyone was watching them,they stopped and stood there, their cheeks turned a crimson red and they smiled nervously.

A girl on the left was African American. She had jet black hair. She had brown eyes and looked just a little bit older than the other two. She was wearing jeans and a graphic tee and had her hair in a side pony tail. I'd rate her as a 6. Kinda harsh but its true.

"That girl over there is a 9" Chad whispered into my ear pointing to her. I stiffened a chuckle, trying not to bring attention.

The girl in the middle was blond. She was wearing pink. A lot of pink in that case. She had kind of a hazel eye color and was tall but she was wearing pumps. She had a cute smile. Her hair was down her shoulders. She was wearing a pink sequined tank top. She had on a pink skirt that was a little too short. My rating would be a 9.

"Damn, Blondie over there's got it all,10" Zeke whispered so only us three could hear. We nodded.

I looked at the last girl that was with them. She was gorgeous. She had black long hair, cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown,they were so...mesmerizing. She had on skinny jeans and a graphic tee with a skull on it. I could barely see the skull behind her jacket that looked like it was from Hollister, but I could still make out the skull. A big grin played across my lips. She was definantly it. But Troy was oblivious to the fact that she despised Troy.

"Looks like Troy has found his girl" Chad whispered teasingly.

"You better shut up" I said harshly to Chad quietly. Zeke just laughed, trying to keep it quiet. I nodded at them with shame.

I saw that girl looked at me then looked somewhere else in an instant. I smirked.

"Sorry we're late" The blond girl peeped up.

X Camp Destiny X...X

We ran to the conference room hurrying so we couldn't be late. I was running and looked around I didn't see anyone else outside so they all must be in the conference room. We stopped for one second.

"Taylor...what...time is it?" I panted from all the running. We're gonna be late.

"It just started.." Taylor said with shame.

"Its fine, I like to be fashionably late" Sharpay grinned.

"Well we can't be _that_ late" I stated looking at my two new friends.

"They can't do anything about it. Now lets go" Taylor said.

We nodded and walked our way to the conference room. It was only five minutes away. Once we saw the doors, we ran, arms linked. Once we reached the door we rattled the handles trying to get them open. After a couple shakes, we opened the doors and ran in.

After a few moments. I stopped, causing Taylor and Sharpay to stop as well. Everyones eyes were on us. I gulped nervously and the three of us flashed a nervous smile.

I noticed someone's eyes were burning through me. I looked in the direction that the ray of the eyes were and they followed up to...Troy Bolton...Oh shit. I looked at him and looked at the clock somewhere else where he isn't. I could feel him smirking. God, he remembers me.

"Nice of you girls to join us" The head master, which I made of, said to us.

"Yeah, sorry we're late" Sharpay peeped up.

She just nodded. "Please take your seats." she instructed us.

All three of us nodded and looked around. I noticed there was only three seats left. They were in front of Troy and his friends. I groaned inwardly and we made our way to our seats.

Everyone's eyes were still on us and I knew one of those pair of eyes were Troys. I took my seat and everyone redirected their attention to the head instructor. I smiled softly as she spoke and still felt eyes burning through the side of my face. He's gonna melt the whole damn thing. This meeting will be the longest meeting of my life.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated soon enough! VERY busy right now. I have my piano recital next week and I still haven't memorized my whole song ): Then my birthdays in TWO weeks (: so Im planning that too. YAY! Haha**

**If this story keeps confusing you can you tell me? I'll try to make it less confusing if it is. (:**

**REVIEW please! It'd make me happier with the stress I have right now!**

**-Bailey(:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone's eyes were still on us and I knew one of those pair of eyes were Troys. I took my seat and everyone redirected their attention to the head instructor. I smiled softly as she spoke and still felt eyes burning through the side of my face. He's gonna melt the whole damn thing. This meeting will be the longest meeting of my life. _

**After the Meeting**

Taylor, Sharpay and I were walking around the camp grounds. We just finished dinner and were completely bored. We were talking about how great the food was. It was surprisingly not bad.

"Sharpay?" A blond girl approached us. The three of us gave each other a funny look.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

"It's Stacy!" The slim girl, Stacy said. Taylor and I obviously don't know her...

"Stacy? As in Stacy Herring?!" Sharpay said getting excited.

"Yes its me!" She squealed and they gave each other a big hug.

"Guys im gonna go with her, I'll be at the cabin later." Sharpay said walking away. Taylor and I looked at each other.

"That was weird." I said walking again.

"Yeah, sorry to break this but I gotta go somewhere." Taylor said looking at me.

"It's fine.." I'm used to be being by myself. Taylor walked off and I sighed.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my pants. I walked off to the lake in this camp. I arrived moments later and it was completely beautiful. I felt my lips stretch into a small smile.

I sat down on the grassy area and lied down. I put my arms under my head to give support. I smiled softly and sang a song quietly.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I have a lot on my mind right now... going back to East High? Thats an insane idea. So many girls will be drooling over us, how could I take that!?

I sighed. "Guys im headed off to the lake for a while to clear my mind. Later" I walked off.

As I started walking these two girls stared at me while they were walking, they whispered something. Obviously it was something about me..

I shook my head and chuckled lightly. I walked within about 8 feet then I was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Troy!" A girl screamed.

"You wanna come to my cabin with me?!" Another girl yelled out.

"Come on Troy!" Another girl screamed.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhh... Sorry, im on a full schedule tonight!" I lied. I backed my way out of the crowd and quickly paced to the lake.

After a couple minutes I started walking at normal pace again. As I approached a tree close to the lake I heard an angelic voice, she was singing.

_I could tell by the look in his eyes  
Maybe I'm just one of his lies  
'Cause I know we've been through this so many times  
Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside_

And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
He's the one for me  
'Cause his love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave him  
We're right back in the water

I could tell by the look in his eyes  
All my friends keep telling me now's the time  
But I know  
Just the notion saying goodbye  
Breaks my heart it tears me up inside

And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
He's the one for me  
'Cause his love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave him  
We're right back in the water

So we're right back singing  
Ooooh, ooooh c'mon, ooooh, ooooh c'mon  
I wanna walk by but there is something that won't let me  
Ooooh, ooooh c'mon, ooooh, ooooh c'mon  
He's the one that's always there  
I could tell by the look in his eyes  
Maybe I'm just another one of his lies

_And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
He's the one for me  
'Cause his love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave him  
We're right back in the water_

_  
_I walked towards the girl that was singing. She had such a sweet voice. I lied a couple feet away from her.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I finished one of my favorite songs. I sighed and felt a presence around me. I put my hood on just to make sure the person didn't see me. I looked up at the stars and smiled.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?" The guy asked me. He had a familiar voice, but I just couldn't recognize it.

"Yeah it is" I said softly.

"You have a beautiful voice" he said. I still can't make out who it was. I decided to just talk to him without trying to figure out who it is.

I giggled softly. _Troy melted at her soft laugh_. "Thank you.." I said closing my eyes and opened them to look at the beautiful night.

"Can I ask what your name is?" he asked me.

I smiled not looking at him. "Brielle" I said giving my nickname. I didn't want him to know I was Gabriella because he could be one of the guys from my school..

"Thats a beautiful name" he said sitting up. I turned my head away from him.

"Thank you" I giggled.

"Do you know who that girl was when we were in the meeting that ran in late?" I heard him ask. Shit.. whose he talking about?

"Uhh there were three of them." I said.

"Oh yeah. The one with the Hollister jacket and brown eyes and had curly hair." He said. Fuck thats me.

"I don't know her. Sorry" I said disappointing him a little.

"Its okay" I could hear his short sentence form his lips into a smile.

I nodded. "What's your name?"

He breathed in deeply._ Troy didn't want her to scream because he's Troy Bolton but he gave it a shot. _"Troy" my eyes bugged out. Fuck... its Troy Bolton right?

"As in Bolton?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah"_ Shit...i made a mistake. _Troy thought. _What surprised Troy was her next action_. I ran off. I didn't want any contact with him at all and I talked to him. Fuck! I ran all the way to my cabin and slammed the door. Good thing no one was there. I sighed.

I turned on the lights and got ready for bed. Taylor and Sharpay weren't home yet. I sighed and climbed onto my bed. I grabbed the list and the pencil right next to it. It was a list of what we want to do tomorrow. We had to pick 3 things we wanted to do for a week at camp and put it in the box outside of our cabin. I looked down the list.

_Baseball_

_Basketball_

_Cheer_

_Dance_

_Guitar_

_Piano_

_Singing_

_Swimming_

I checked off singing, swimming and basketball. Lets hope I don't have the same basketball time as Troy Bolton and his friends...

I got off my bed and walked outside and dropped my list into the mailbox. The air felt cool and breezy. The perfect temperature. I wanted to take a jog. I didn't need to change because I was in a tank top that was just a little tight and short and short shorts. Not a lot of people would be out at this time. I grabbed my shoes and started to jog.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I looked to the right to see the girl run off. Running off? Shouldn't she be running after me? Weird.

Brielle.

She had a beautiful voice. Too bad I couldn't see her face. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I'll ask the counselors for her tomorrow.

I stood up and walked to my cabin. Zeke and Chad weren't there yet. I decided to get ready for bed. I grabbed the list of things to do for the week at camp. I checked off basketball swimming and guitar and jogged outside and put the list in the pick up box. It felt cool out. I decided to take a jog in the night. I was in my pajama bottoms without a shirt and it really didn't matter. I sprinted off seeing only a couple people stare at me.

I was running and saw Zeke making out with some girl. I chuckled and accidentally ran into someone. The hit wasn't big for my but I knocked the girl that I ran into. I held her waist before she fell to the ground. I looked up at her and our eyes met. Her brown chocolate eyes. _His blue crystal eyes. No Gabi stop it!_

"Sorry" I said still grabbing her waist. It was the same girl that ran late into the meeting.

"Uh.. no sorry" her voice was soft. I realized she was squirming in my grasp.

"Sorry again" I said blushing a little. I let go of her waist.

"Thanks for catching me fall..." she said softly. I gave her my smile. She was looking at the ground.

"I'll catch you when you fall anytime" What the hell was that? I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. Se he giggled. That laugh was the same as Brielle's. Exactly the same.

"Are you Brielle?" I saw her eyes go wide. It was definitely her.

"My..my name isn't Brielle" she said a nervous.

"Oh is it?" I asked with a small smirk. "Whats your name then?"

"Uh... Gabriella" she said hesitantly.

"No its not, it's Brielle isn't it? Your the girl that was at the lake singing earlier!" I got her this time. She was so cute. Better up close too.

"No.. my name's not Brielle" she said again with confidence. _Sounds like high school when he bullied me.._ Gabriella thought.

"It so is.." I said smirking.

"Hey Gabriella! Why are you out here!?" A dark skinned girl appeared. Shit.. her name really is Gabriella. I felt the blood go to my cheeks.

'Gabriella' smirked at me. "I ran into this _jerk_" Jerk? I'm not a jerk am I?

The girl glared at me. "Lets go back to our cabin." Gabriella nodded and walked the other direction with her friend.

I sighed and followed them. Not making any sounds.

"So what was with calling him a jerk?" the girl asked Gabriella.

She sighed. "He went to East High. He was the basketball player."

"And that makes him the jerk?"

"No Taylor.." her name is Taylor. "He bullied me. He hurt me. I am the geek at my school. Known as 'Geeky Gabriella' I wore the most hideous clothes because of my mom. He picked on me a lot until he became famous."

Oh my fuckin god. That's Geeky Gabi? Gabriella? Holy fuck.

"Wait, Troy Bolton bullied you when he went to school?" Taylor tried to understand.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah... I was his target, as so his freaking gay friends"

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" She asked.

"I couldn't. I could've gotten suspended. My mom was strict about that. I had to be the goody good and all the kids make fun of me.." her eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes.

"Why are you dressed all like this now?"

"My mom's not here. She doesn't understand anything. She doesn't know what Troy and his friends did to me, I cried myself to sleep every night. I never wanted to go to school the next day. I got so many bruises and cuts."

Why was I so mean to her? Shit I need to sneeze. A couple seconds later I sneezed. They heard it and turned around. Oh fuck...

"Why are you following us Bolton?!" Gabriella spat out. I've never heard or seen her so mad.

"S..sorry Gabriella. I didn't mean to be such a jerk to you." I apologized.

"That's not enough Troy. I couldn't stand up for myself. Even if I did I would've got hurt from your fucking friends! You bullied me enough. I don't need it here either. Nothing could EVER repay from all the fucking crying and bruises you and your dick heads gave me. So don't try to apologize to me." She had tears brimming her eyes. She ran off and her friend ran after her.

I sighed and went back to my cabin. Now i'll never get to her, but why do I think of her differently now than when I was at school? I'm confused. I jogged back to my cabin and went to sleep.

**Do you like?! 10 reviews and i'll continue the next chapter!**

**May 16 was my birthday (: give me a review for it! Thankssssssssss!!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Been pretty busy! Schools almost over! Thank gosh (:**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bailey (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"_That's not enough Troy. I couldn't stand up for myself. Even if I did I would've got hurt from your fucking friends! You bullied me enough. I don't need it here either. Nothing could EVER repay from all the fucking crying and bruises you and your dick heads gave me. So don't try to apologize to me." She had tears brimming her eyes. She ran off and her friend ran after her._

_I sighed and went back to my cabin. Now i'll never get to her, but why do I think of her differently now than when I was at school? I'm confused. I jogged back to my cabin and went to sleep._

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to find Taylor and Sharpay asleep. Boy was last night a night. I looked at the clock it was about 7 am. I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I look disgusting. I turned on the shower and grabbed my towel.

After 15 minutes of refreshing in the bathroom I went into my closet to find something satisfying to wear. At least I don't have to be wearing clothes from _Kohls_ and _Old Navy_ like I do at home. Here, I wear_ Hollister_, _Wet Seal_ and when I wanna look more exotic I have, _Hot topic,_ _Zumiez or Pac Sun_. I decided with sweat pants and a light yellow tank top for a quick moment just to walk out of the cabin to retrieve the schedules for Taylor, Sharpay and I. I slipped on the sweat pants and the tank top then a pair of flip flops. I walked out of my cabin room and got the schedules.

_Sharpay Evans_

_Taylor Mckessie_

_Gabriella Montez_

Finally. I walked up to the door struggling to open my schedule for the week.

_Breakfast: 8:20 am- 8:50 am_

_Singing: 9:00 am-12:00 pm_

_Lunch: 12:30 pm-1:00 pm_

_Basketball: 1:20 pm-4:20 pm_

_Swimming: 4:30 pm- 6:10 pm (Please bring bathing suits)_

_Dinner: 6:30 pm- 7:00 pm_

_Group A/B and C/D activities: 7:30 pm-8:00 pm_

_Your group will be Group A so always meet with your group after dinner in the meeting room. After our group activities you will be able to go wander around the camp. **Do Not** leave camp grounds. Stay in the boundaries. Your excess time will be like everyone else's. The excess time used will be used for finishing your meals or having leisure time with your peers or getting ready for your next activity. Please use that time wisely. Dress code is **not **strict during any of these activities. Please dress appropriately but not too formal! Thank you and we will be leaving your schedules for every week._

_-C.D. Staff_

Sounds good enough. Now I know what to wear. I threw my schedule on my bed and I taped Sharpay and Taylor's schedule on their closet door.

I walked into my closet and looked for 'appropriate' clothing. I decided on my bathing suit first. I went through a lot of my bathing suits, and sure I can say, I have a lot of cute ones. I decided on a black _Volcom_ bikini from _Pac Sun_. Heavy embroidered brand name with checkered fill and logo design across the top. As for the bottom, the back was the logo stone in pink. I put my bikini on then I looked for a top and shorts for it. Basketball, singing and swimming. Sounds really fun. I giggled to myself as I found the top and shorts for my outfit. The top was a tube top,it was brown with beautiful all-over white floral print, stripe pattern neckline and back-tied bow from _Hollister_. I slipped on my top and I liked how my bikini ties were showing. My shorts were short. The hem was unfinished and it had small rips all around. A lot of other people would think a combination with _Pac Sun and Hollister_ would be weird but it looked completely fine with me. I put on some waterproof eyeliner**(yes there is such thing)**. I did my eyeliner the right way and I like it. I messed up my hair a little and with a satisfying grin, I walked out of my closet and found that Taylor and Sharpay were up.

"Well don't you look feisty" Sharpay commented. We all giggled.

"Thanks. You guys need to get dressed. Its... 7:45 and breakfast is at 8:20.." I said grabbing a towel and a small duffel bag.

"We know" Taylor smiled. "We read our schedule. I picked dance,guitar, and swimming. Shar picked.." Taylor said discontinuing her sentence waiting for Sharpay to pick up.

"Cheer, dance and swimming. What about you Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhh..singing swimming and basketball" I smiled. We cheered and all of us went in a small circle with our schedules. We didn't have a single lesson together. Sharpay was group C and Taylor was group D. "Maybe next week" I smiled. They nodded. "Go get ready. I'm gonna sit here and wait for you guys. They smiled and ran off. I took out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The older voice called out.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"Hi Honey. How is it at camp?"

"Not too bad. Today we are starting our activities." i said excitedly.

"Well thats good hun." Her mom said.

"So anything new over there?" i asked not really caring.

"Not really. I have a business trip for 3 months in France!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh mom! Thats awesome" i laughed.

"Yeah I'm leaving tomorrow" She said happily.

"Fall for some French boy for me will ya?" i joked.

"Right!" she giggled. Me and my mom got a long most of the time. I was still too afraid to ask her if I could be wearing all this stuff i'm wearing now. Mom had a great sense in clothes but she always didn't let me wear stuff like this. She thought those brands are slutty even if she wears them.

"Yeah. Well I got to go for breakfast. Bye mom!" I said.

"Bye hun" They hung up.

I went through her phone book. Yes i had people in there, they were my old friends but i didn't keep in touch with them a lot. Just only a couple people and i'm glad they're still here.

"Hello?" The other lined piped up.

"Chels?" I said recognizing her voice.

"Gabs! Whatsup?" Chelsey greeted. Chelsey was my friend in 8th grade. I finished my school year but my friend Chelsey had to move to Florida. She would've attended East High too but her parents divorce had effected Chelsey. As well as me.

"Just at that camp I told you about. Ugh. Troy Bolton is here" I said with a hint of anger.

"Are you serious? That sucks" She giggled.

"Yeah. He was at the lake and he didn't know it was me. But I was singing, not knowing he was there right? And well we just talked. I hate that guy. He heard me and Taylor.. she's my friend now" I giggled. "Anyways, I went for a jog and I ran into Troy and I didn't know it was him right?"

"Yeah" Chelsey said listening full on.

"Well, Taylor came over to me and I called him a jerk. I told her the story about Troy right? And he was eavesdropping the WHOLE time." I emphasized.

"What a jerk off." She giggled.

I giggled. "Yeah.. just had to tell you that."

"Mmkay. So how is the wardrobe going?" Chelsey asked. Chelsey actually helped me buy most of the stuff and i'm super thankful for that.

"Great! I love it" I giggled.

"I'm glad. But babe, I gotta go so text or call later. Kay?"

"Bye" We hung up. Sharpay and Taylor finished at the same time.I thought they looked amazing. But they thought I looked better. The three girls walked off with each other to breakfast.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

"CHADD!" I yelled in his ear. Still nothing. We're gonna be late for breakfast.

"Troy, dude I don't think he'll ever wake up." Zeke said. I chuckled. I've been up for the past hour. It's now a little past 8 and Chad hasn't waken up yet. I read my schedule and it was just like the same as it used to be..

_Breakfast: 8:20 am- 8:50 am_

_Guitar: 9:00 am-12:00 pm_

_Lunch: 12:30 pm-1:00 pm_

_Basketball: 1:20 pm-4:20 pm_

_Swimming: 4:30 pm- 6:10 pm (Please bring bathing suits)_

_Dinner: 6:30 pm- 7:00 pm_

_Group A/B and C/D activities: 7:30 pm-8:00 pm_

_Your group will be Group A so always meet with your group after dinner in the meeting room. After our group activities you will be able to go wander around the camp. **Do Not** leave camp grounds. Stay in the boundaries. Your excess time will be like everyone else's. The excess time used will be used for finishing your meals or having leisure time with your peers or getting ready for your next activity. Please use that time wisely. Dress code is **not **strict during any of these activities. Please dress appropriately but not too formal! Thank you and we will be leaving your schedules for every week._

-C.D. Staff

Group A. Let's just hope that there aren't a lot of screaming girls.

I was wearing just a black _Volcom_ t shirt with basketball shorts. I'll just change into my trunks right after basketball. No big deal.

I wonder what group Gabriella has. I didn't sleep much last night. Only about 4 hours. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked so different from that time to now. She's a lot more nice looking than before. She lost her glasses and those clothes. But there has to be something different about her. Oh.. her attitude. Thats one thing that really changed. I didn't expect what happened last night. I didn't want that beautiful smile to be replaced with a mean smug. I snapped back into earth at the sound of everyone walking.

"Dude Zeke, we have 10 minutes before breakfast starts! Everyones leaving" I said looking out the window.

"Shit.." Zeke said trying to think.

"Oh I know!" I exclaimed after thinking a bit. I looked over at Chad which hasn't even moved. I chuckled. "Cover your ears dude" Zeke nodded and grinned. "HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T KNOW CORBIN BLEU IS HERE!!" I yelled as loud as I can.

Chad fell over the bed and shot straight up and tripped backwards over his basketball that was once lying on the ground next to his bed. He shot straight back up as Me and Zeke were on the ground laughing. "Guys!! Where's Corbin Bleu!!" Chad exclaimed. I was still laughing my head off. That was Hilarious!!

"Whose...Corbin...Bleu?" I asked in between laughs.

"Dude! I talked about him before! He has the greatest afro in the world." Chad said holding his heart playfully.

I managed to stand back up still laughing a little while Zeke kept staying on the ground laughing. "you sound like a girl man." I chuckled more.

"Shut up. I can't believe I haven't met him while im still famous" Chad whined like a 5 year old.

"Whatever dude. BREAKFAST is in a couple minutes. Because of your lazy ass, we're gonna be late." I said rudely.

"Shit. I need some food." Chad exclaimed. He ran into the bathroom and got ready.

I already looked at Zeke and Chad's schedule. I was disappointed when they didn't put us together in anything. Chad did baseball, basketball and guitar and Zeke did basketball, guitar and baseball. I personally didn't like baseball as much as much as them. Chad's group was group D and Zeke's was group C. This sucks! Chad came out with a graphic tee and jeans. I nodded and we all left the cabin making sure no girls saw us. But of course they saw us because of Chad's big afro.

"Troy..will you be my escort to breakfast?" A girl said clinging onto his arms. She was brunette. Her hair was straight and she had brown eyes. I looked at the guys with other girls clung onto them as well. They looked at me and chuckled. I chuckled back.

"Sure.." I said uneasy. As soon as I said 'sure' another girl was wrapped around my other arm. "Woah"

"Can you escort me too?" The blond asked hopefully. She had blue eyes. Almost like mine, but mine were more bluer. She was very cute.

"Sure" I grinned. "Whats your name?" I asked referring to the blond.

"Arielle" she grinned.

"I like it" I said flirtatiously. "And yours?" I asked the brunette.

"Brianna" she said. I nodded and we all walked to the meal area. I think I definitely like Arielle better.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Sharpay, Taylor and I walked into the meal area and smelt all the different food combinations and we smiled. We found a table and decided to go and eat. By 8:30 everyone was already eating and talking to each other. Thank god I haven't seen Bolton yet. Everyones eyes went up to the door as it slammed open revealing Troy and two bimbos at his sides. Chad with another girl on one side and Zeke with another. I swear, the lighting today was lucky for him because it shined nicely through the door. Everyone cheered and I rolled my eyes. Sharpay was also cheering. Why was everyone cheering? He's just a guy. Fucking idiots.

"Shar!" I hissed.

"What?" She grinned.

"Stop clapping for them!"

"Why? Zeke's a hottie" she smirked.

I giggled. "Thats stupid." I nodded my head with full of shame. I looked at Taylor and she was also staring at the door with the ignorant people. I stood up and stalked off.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Well that was an entrance. Why is everyone clapping? Thats just stupid. I chuckled. I saw a girl stand up and walk off. It was Gabriella. I really need to get to her. I let go of the two girls in my arms and they went after me.

"Uh. Stay here...i'll be right back" I said flashing them a nervous grin.

They nodded and stood there talking to each other. I rolled my eyes and skipped one then jogged towards Gabriella.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I kept running after Gabriella only to hear more steps behind me. I groaned. I turned around to see 5 girls after me. What the hell!?

I was out of the meal area and kept running. I was looking for Gabriella but no such luck finding her. I turned a corner then turned around to see more girls running my way. Without a warning I fell into something wet. I went all the way down and opened my eyes. I was underwater. I decided to stay in the water for...now time to to get up. I resurfaced and gave a sigh of relief. I saw a little porch thing a couple feet away and decided to swim over there. As i got closer I heard that angelic voice on the piano. She was playing the piano while singing the song, All good things Come to an End by Nelly Furtado. **(Song is really on the piano!)**

_  
Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die. 

I smiled at her voice. She had a beautiful voice and I already knew who it was. By now, I was laying on the grass next to the water. I unconsciously clapped my hands and I stopped them right away.

"Whose there?" Gabriella asked. I stayed very quiet. She sighed.

"Hello?" Gabriella said. Troy thought she was referring to him. "Hey Jaron" she said. I couldn't help but hear the sadness in her voice. I know eavesdropping isn't good but I just couldn't help myself. "Just feeling down.." she said. _Jaron was her best guy friend, that lives in Canada. They met in Elementary and shockingly they are still best friends _"You know.. Troy Bolton.." she sighed. "Well I bumped into him.. and I was being a bitch. I really hated how he called me Geeky Gabi. I swear he was thinking that in his mind when he was eavesdropping" Wow she's good. "Nah. It feels good to be out of East High. Especially away from all the people that were bullying me." There's people bullying her? "At least its better than having Troy there" she giggled softly. I'm confused. "Still that geek. They make fun of me a lot. I still cry." Cry? "Oh my gosh! Why would you think I cut?! Of course I don't! Yes you can come over and look at my wrists. I'd never hurt myself like that for something as stupid as these airheads." Gabriella giggled then sighed. "Yeah..well im feeling as lonely as always" Lonely? I feel so sorry for her.. "Okay. Bye" she hung up the phone.

I got up and walked behind a bush. She was just playing notes on the piano. I thought they sound lovely.

"Gabriella?" I asked coming out of the bush. Gabriella jumped and her face turned from scared to anger and poison.

"What do you want?" She hissed. "Were you eavesdropping _again_?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Uh...yeah.. I was swimming away from these girls and I heard your voice" I smiled in the inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat. Every word she spoke came out with venom, and i've never been spoken that way.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled.

She smirked. "Well, I just did."

"Are you just being mean to me because you like me?" I asked with a grin.

It was funny watching her jaw drop. "Did you like me when you were bullying me during school?" Now I was speechless and my jaw drop. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Exactly" she sneered and walked away.

"Wait Gabi!" I ran up to her grabbing her arm.

She winced and I let go of my grip. "What!" She yelled.

"I'm..im sorry." I apologized.

"Ha. Easy for you to say.. you weren't bullied every fucking day so you don't even know. You were just busy fucking every cheerleader" she smirked.

"What! For your information, I never even fucked one girl yet" I said right in her face.

"Oooh, and i'll believe that when everyone stops hurting me." She snapped. "Go find some girl to fuck with. Perhaps the girls you were holding at the meal area?" she smirked and walked away. How could she think that I already slept with someone? Maybe I was a superstar and a god at the school but I never once went past making out, no matter how many girls wanted it or how hot they were. This is not going to be easy to get her to forgive me.

**At least 8 reviews and i'll put up the next one (:**

**I decided im gonna be going ahead more so **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you (:**

**I might be starting a new story soon but im not**

**100 sure yet! But be on the look out (:**

**-Bailey**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"_Oooh, and i'll believe that when everyone stops hurting me." She snapped. "Go find some girl to fuck with. Perhaps the girls you were holding at the meal area?" she smirked and walked away. How could she think that I already slept with someone? Maybe I was a superstar and a god at the school but I never once went past making out, no matter how many girls wanted it or how hot they were. This is not going to be easy to get her to forgive me._

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Wow.. Well I sure showed Bolton. Crap. I took out my phone and saw that it's 8:56. I have 4 minutes to find the singing area. It's in the music area. I looked around in circles... and the music area is right there. I sighed in relief and started walking. I went inside the Music area just as the bell rings. Goodness. I went around the room to find the door that said _Singing. _As I walked I kept looking to my right, just because the room was in a circle, the doors were on the right. I either ran into someone or they hit me. I fell to the ground as my head hit something hard and everything went black...

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I've never been insulted by a girl like that. And it sure didn't feel good. I groaned. I looked around to see everyone running. From or for what? Shit! I have guitar right now! I took out my phone and looked at the time right as I opened it. It was 8:58. I'm gonna be late. My blue eyes scanned the camp grounds and I saw a big building with a sign on it saying _Music Area. _I sprinted towards there and opened the door. I saw a girl walking around looking for her class. She had brown curly hair. Fuck. That's Gabriella. I looked around for the door to Guitar and I heard a loud thud. I looked around to see Gabriella on the ground against the wall. I ran over to her and looked at her.

"Gabriella?" I shook her. She's unconscious. I scooped her up bridal style and walked out of the music building and went straight to the nurse. **(this place is like a school. But then not)**

Gabriella started stirring as I got close to the nurses office. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she looked straight into my eyes. She struggled to get down.

"Let go of me!" she said moving around.

"No. Your going to the nurse" I said sternly.

"I'm going to my class. Let go of me!" She yelled.

"NO!" I yelled trying to keep her steady in my arms. She huffed and finally shut up.

Gabriella soon fell asleep again and I walked made to the door of the nurse. I looked at Gabriella. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I smiled and opened the door.

"Oh my, what happened Mr. Bolton?" The nurse asked. She already knew who I was. What a surprise..

"I don't know but she hit something. She was unconscious for a while but she woke up and fell asleep again" I explained.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything. If she's woken up already she'll be fine" she said. What? She just hit her head on something! Shouldn't she be resting?

"Uh.. she's suppose to be resting isn't she?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yes but today is the first day Mr. Bolton, she can't miss her class. Please wake her up and I will give you both a late pass." she informed me. The nurse walked behind her desk and got out a pad of notes and started filling two out.

"Gabriella" I said shaking her. She started stirring in her sleep. "Gabriella" I said louder. Gabriella shook her head. I groaned. "Get up!" I yelled but not too loudly. Gabriella opened her eyes and glared at me and got out of my grasp, stood up and walked to the nurse's front desk.

"Here you go Miss" The nurse said handing her pass and Gabriella took it and walked out. I shot up and got my pass and went out the door.

"Gabriella" I said trying to get her.

"What?" she hissed. "You should of left me there so I could die" she walked faster.

I jogged up to her. "Don't say that."

"Whatever" she said and walked off. I groaned again. I followed behind her. "Will you quit stalking me? Go stalk so blond skank" she insulted.

"First, im not stalking you, I have guitar this hour and second no I don't do that." I said sternly.

She glared at me and I gave a smile. I could tell by her eyes that she was confused. "What the fuck?"

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Stop bothering me" she said boldly.

"Why?" I asked.

I could tell I annoyed her and it was pretty funny. She huffed. "You need to stop bothering me and go do something else" she said trying to contain her anger. She had fire in her chocolate brown eyes. I put my hand up defeated and walked backwards a couple steps. She smirked and stalked off.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

I could say singing was pretty fun today actually. I liked it a lot. The teacher was nice and everyone else just doesn't really seem to care. There were barely any guys in that class and that was a great advantage! There was nothing fun about lunch either. Just a lot of talk about Troy Bolton and his friends. Its pretty stupid, I say. I was walking to basketball when I ran into someone and fell to the ground. What is it with hitting stuff and falling?

"Uhh sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" a low voice said.

"Its fine" I smiled and stood up brushing off the dirt off my clothes. I looked up to see an African American guy. He was pretty tall and very built up. I've seen him some where but I just can't put my finger on it. He smiled at me with his white teeth as I did the same back.

"What's your name?" he asked looking both ways then at me.

"Gabriella Montez and you?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Zeke Baylor" he smiled and shook my hand.

"Wait.. you're one of the basketball players with Troy Bolton?" I asked shock. He looked at me fearfully and I knew the reason. "Don't worry.. im not a huge fan... no offense. He's a big arrogant jerk. No offense"

He chuckled and I giggled nervously. "Its fine. He can be like that at time, I hate it too."

"Try being bullied everyday by him" I mumbled. I guess he heard it because he looked straight at me with a serious face.

"He bullied you?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah.."I said barely audible. "Called me geeky gabi and other trashy names" I said shuttering at the memories.

He was pretty surprised with the look he gave me. "Wait.. you were the one that was bulled everyday by us basketball players?" My eyes widened in shock. Shit. I started walking backwards slowly. I nodded my head no. He started walking towards me. "I'm really sorry Gabriella." he said looking very sincerely.

"I don't know.." I said still in shock.

"When im sorry, I really mean it." he informed me. I stood still and cocked my head one way and looked at him weirdly. "Really"

I sighed. "You maybe but everyone else probably isn't." I said aloud.

"At least one counts right?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I lowered my head giving my shoes and the dirt my full attention. I kept quiet. "Well im sorry Gabriella, but i've changed. Could you please forgive me? I don't think I could go on with my day knowing that I use to hurt you."

"I'll think about it okay?" I asked looking at the time on my phone. 1:15 pm.

"Yeah. Could you just tell me like at dinner or come to my cabin later tonight?" Weird. Ha ha! Go to his cabin? I dont know.

"Uhm." I said giving it a thought. "If I don't find you at dinner then i'll go to your cabin. What's your cabin room?" I asked full of uncertainty.

"CB14" He said thinking for a bit.

"Oh. Easy enough to remember..." I said storing it in my brain. "This isn't a joke right? Because if it is I swear-"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not. I promise." He smiled.

"Okay. Well I gotta get going. Nice seeing you again Zeke" I smiled.

"Yeah. You too! And sorry again." he chuckled. I nodded and walked off to basketball. Now let's hope that Troy or Chad isn't in this class. Please don't let them.

"Okay, Well today we'll be just messing around and shooting some hoops." The instructor said. Shit. I shouldn't of wore a tube top! Damn it. "I want everyone to go with their groups. Head leader for group A is Troy Bolton. He named off the rest while I was in shock. Troy Bolton!? This is great. Just great. I shook my head and reluctantly walked to Troy with a couple of girls around him. Ugh. Sick Bastard! Good thing he hasn't seen me yet! I walked over to the instructor.

"Can I take of my top? I have a swim suit top on" I said quickly.

"Why?" He asked going down a list.

"I don't want it to fall?" I questioned more.

"Fine. Go put it on the bench over there." He said. I nodded and jogged over there.

"Gabriella Montez?" He shouted. He was doing roll and as I took off my top and put it on the bench he yelled my name. I shot my hand up and yelled.

"Right Here!" I yelled jogging back to my group. I could tell someones eyes were on me, and for a hint, they were blue and very electrifying. I rolled my eyes knowing he was looking at my body.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Woah. Gabriella doesn't look bad. I shook my head trying to keep my eyes away from her but I just couldn't stop staring.

"Hey coach." A familiar voice said. I looked away from Gabriella one moment and notice half the girls took off their shirts only to see their bra. And of course the guys were staring. I shook my head no, shamelessly and chuckled. Stupid. Once they see Gabriella and notice im staring at her they do the same. I looked at the coach to see Zeke.

"Yo Zeke!" I yelled getting everyones attention.

He looked up at me and nodded. Before he returned to talking to the coach he smiled at a girl. I looked directly at where he was smiling and it came up to Gabriella. What the fuck?

**With Zeke**

"Hey Coach" I said trying to talk to the instructor of basketball this year. I looked up and saw most of the girls with their bra's on. That's pretty funny. Either Troy saw some girl already with a bra on and stared at her and get him to stare at others but he was looking at someone specifically.

"Yo Zeke!" I heard Troy yell. I nodded and looked to his far left and saw Gabriella standing and holding a basketball, with a bikini top on. I'm sure she was the first one to take off her top. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"I got my schedule changed for this week. So I have basketball this hour." I informed the coach.

He nodded. "What's your group letter?"

"Uhh...C" I remembered.

"Okay, well I need you in group A for this week in basketball because it's too crowded in group C. So go to Troy" he explained. I nodded and walked off.

I walked towards Troy but then I saw Gabriella and took a different route.

_What the fuck? Troy thought_

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

What's funny is that everyone started taking off their shirt and showing their bra for Troy. That's just ridiculous. I heard Troy yelled Zeke's name so I looked up and saw Zeke. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I could tell Troy was looking at me again and I rolled my eyes.

I was ready to shoot some hoops. I could say im very good at basketball but not too well. I can play and its funny that no one knew.

Zeke made his way to Troy and I stared out into the blue sky. I felt a presence coming towards me and I jumped back as soon as he was right in front of me.

"Sorry to scare you" he said rubbing his neck.

"It's fine Zeke. So what did you want?" I asked playing with the basketball in my arms.

"Did you think about it yet?" He asked eagerly.

I giggled slightly. "Zeke its only been like a couple minutes! It has to take longer than _that_!" I said.

He huffed. "Fine. Just tell me at dinner okay?"

"Yes sir!" I joked. He started walking towards Troy.

"You better think about it!" he said yelling turning towards me again.

"Okay!" I giggled. He nodded and started talking to Troy.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

"What sup dude?" Zeke asked turned towards me.

"What were you and Montez talking about?" I asked curiously.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Don't worry about it" He said walking to get a ball.

"Well it didn't seem like nothing." I said sternly.

"Whatever dude lets play some hoops!" he said excitedly.

"All groups line up behind the 3 pointer line on the court I assigned your group!" Coach yelled.

We all went behind the three pointer line. It was me first and Zeke and who else knows the rest? I shot the ball into the net. _Swishhhhh. _Nothin but net. I smiled and stood next to the line.

Zeke shot the ball right into the net, just like the same drill I did. We did our guy handshake and stood next to each other again. Half the people in our group tried to shoot a basket only about 3 made it in from the three pointer line and most of the girls were just trying to show off. It was funny actually. Zeke and I were still waiting for all of them to finish. Only 2 people left and Gabriella was next. I could tell Zeke was watching her tensely and I started doing the same. She threw the ball into the basket and _Swishhhhh._ In it goes and Zeke and I unintentionally clapped. Gabriella's cheek erupted with pink as she was blushing and walked into the back of the line.

Basketball went by pretty fast for 3 hours. Zeke and I of course, made all the shots we needed to. As well Gabriella did the same and I was quite impressed. Our 10 minutes passing time went by quick as well. I was already in my swim trunks waiting at the pool for the rest of the people to arrive for the lesson. I was waiting at the end of the pool with my feet dangling in the pool. I heard foot steps beside me and turned. I was met with Gabriella's brown eyes. As soon as I saw her brown eyes she fixed her eyes in front of her and kept walking. What is her problem? She just needs to let it slide.

The swim instructor blew his whistle and I stood up and walked over to him. Everyone crowded around the instructor waiting for him to talk. As everyone quieted down he spoke. "Everyone knows how to swim right?" he asked scanning the crowd. There were mumbles of yes and nods from everyone. "Okay, well today we just have free swimming. So just enjoy your time for today, we'll have drills starting tomorrow" the instructor informed us. Everyone nodded and the big crowd started to disperse. Girls started coming up to me and smiling.

"Uhh...hi?" I said not knowing what to say.

"hello troy" they said batting their eyelashes. I chuckled nervously.

"Do you want to swim with us?" A blond girl asked.

I have no one else to hang with...for now. "Why not?" I said a little unsure. The girls squealed and pushed me in the pool with the girls jumping in right after.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Right after everyone started disappearing into the pool I walked over to the outside tables and took off my shorts and top. I slipped off my flip flops and ran and jumped into the pool excitedly. Once I resurfaced I swam out into the middle underwater and ran into someone. I struggled to get up as someone grabbed my waist and pulled me up with them. Once I came above the water I tried breathing normally. I swam to the shallow area where I could stand. After a few minutes I started breathing normally again. The person I bumped into confronted me, I didn't really notice who it was at first.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The male voice asked frantically.

"No, im sorry I should of watched where I was going underwater." I said taking the full blame.

"G-Gabriella?" The guy i ran into asked. I looked up to meet pure green eyes.

"J-Jason?!" Please. Let it be Jason! Jason Cross**(pretend he's never friends with Troy in the first place)** He was my first boyfriend in 7th grade until I had to move. We were great friends before we dated and we lost touch. I was miserable with out him.

"I can't believe its you!" He exclaimed.

"I know I missed you so much!" I giggled and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I pulled back and looked at him. His green eyes were shining more than ever and he looked like he already shaves. He looks so much older from the last time I saw him but way more cuter. Ha-ha.

"You look great Gabs" he smiled.

"You look great too" I giggled.

"Do you wanna get out of the pool to talk?" He asked. He let go of my waist and I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah" We walked out of the pool and sat on top of the outside tables facing the pool. "So I didn't know you were going to this camp"

"Same here" he said with a nervous chuckle. "So whats new?"

"Hmm" I pretended to think. "If being a bitch to Troy Bolton and his friends and being bullied in school isn't new, then I guess nothing" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait.. being bullied in school? By who?" he obviously still cared about me.

"And Why do you still care about everything?" I asked with hurt laced in my voice.

Jason sighed. "I still do. I missed you a lot Gabs. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I gave off a small smile. "I missed you too Jase" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So about that bullying thing...care to explain?" he asked looking down at me.

"Well, I'm the school nerd...sadly...and the jocks at my school bully me" I said looking down.

"Your not a nerd Brie and Jocks? Like basketball players and football players? What do they do to you?" he shot out questions. I giggled a little.

"Yes basketball players and football players. They push me around and shove me into lockers and push me to the ground and everything." I explained. I felt him tense up and I put my hand on his hand where they were on his knee, I felt him relax a little bit.

"Your fine right?" he asked looking down at me again.

"Yeah. One of those jocks is or used to be Troy Bolton" I said with anger. I lifted my head once I felt Jason stand up.

"Troy Bolton?" Jason asked stunned. I nodded. "Does he know your here?"

"Yeah he does, he's been trying to get me to accept his apology" I rolled my eyes.

"And you dont?" he asked.

"Nah. You don't know how much he hurt me, its not enough for crying every night and getting bruises almost everyday" I said hanging my head.

"He did that?" shocked evident in his voice. I nodded. "I'm sorry! I should of been there" he said pulling me into a hug. I smiled softly and hugged him back. It felt so good to be back in his arms and my eyes started brimming with tears, one slipped and he pulled back. "Hey, whats wrong?" he brushed a tear away.

"Nothing" I sniffed. "Its just great to see you again and I missed you so much Jase" He pulled me into a hug again. I can get pretty emotional like this. He was the greatest friend I ever had and he was my first boyfriend, how could I ever forget about this guy? He's like the greatest thing that's ever came into my life.

"I missed you too Brie. I never thought i'd ever see you again" he whispered into my ear. My lips grew into a small smile. Do I still like him? I sighed.

"Maybe we should go back into the pool?" I asked.

"Are you sure? Or do you just wanna stay up here and catch up on everything?" he asked unsure.

"I think we should go back to the pool, then maybe after our groups we can go to your or my cabin?"i suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, we can go to mine. What's your group letter?"

"A yours?" I replied to his question.

He grinned his bright white smile. "Same, lets head back to the pool." He grabbed my hand and we interlaced our fingers and walked into the pool. What was weird was that I felt a pair of eyes on me the whole time, but that was the least of my worries at the moment.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

Well swimming with the girls was quite fun. I headed over to the basketball hoop at the edge of the pool. I've never played basketball in the pool. Its still basketball. Whats the difference? As I swam I saw two figures go out of the pool. Once they sat down I noticed it was Gabriella and some other guy with black hair. I couldn't make out who it was and I shrugged it off.

I tried to play water basketball**(Don't know what its called)** It wasn't as easy as it looks or as easy on land. But I couldn't concentrate still noticing that Gabriella was still with that guy. Maybe it's an old friend or boyfriend? She put her hands on his and rested her head on his shoulder. Yup its her boyfriend. They kept hugging a lot though. Why do I keep staring? Why am I asking my self so many questions? This is just too funny. Not. I just kept my eyes on Gabriella and her 'boyfriend' while I was leaning against the edge of the pool.

X...X Camp Destiny X...X

**Dinner**

I am so glad I found Jason again. It's just im so confused if I like him again or not. Probably not but im not so sure. Ahh. This is too complicated.

I sat down and started picking at my food while a couple basketball players headed my way and for once, it wasn't Troy leading. It was Zeke. I sat back and looked up at him. I could tell Troy was confused and trying to listen on everything we were gonna say. Ha-ha yeah right.

"Hey Gabriella." Zeke greeted me while sitting down. The two others were just standing and watching. I'm glad Sharpay wasn't here yet or else she'd scream..

"Hey Zeke" I smiled. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Troy's face scrunch up in confusion. It was the funniest thing ever!

"So have you thought about it yet?" he asked impatiently.

I leaned up next to him and whispered into his ear. I knew Troy was getting mad.

"No" I giggled softly.

He sighed. "You've gotta be kidding Gabi."

"Since when did you start calling me 'Gabi'?" I asked.

"Since now" He smiled.

I giggled. "Okay. Well I haven't thought because I met up with my old friend.."

"Oh. Well how about you come by my cabin tonight and we can hang and you can make your decision then?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled forgetting a small detail.

"Okay. My Cabins CB14 if you don't remember." he reminded me.

"I remember." I giggled. "Its the same as mine but its CG."

"Oh interesting. Well we'll continue this conversation later" he flashed his teeth.

"Okay.. bye" I said.

"Later" he smiled.

After a few minutes I realized something. I just made plans with a guy that's rooming with Troy! That means when I go to his cabin, Troy's gonna be there. Oh great. Just great! I put my head in my hands and I felt someone next to me.

"Hey Gabs" he greeted.

"Hey Jase." I greeted back.

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" I pulled my head out of my hands. "Whats up?"

He kinked an eyebrow at me. "Nothing.. im just wondering if your still on with swinging by my cabin to talk later?"

I pretended to think. The side of my lip curled into a a sly grin. "Yeah"

"Great." he smiled. "my cabins CB15." Oh. Easy enough. I'll just go to Zeke's cabin then his cabin.

"Okay, great. So after I do a couple things i'll be by your cabin" I smiled.

"Can I have your number?" he asked slightly nervous.

I giggled. "Sure" we swapped numbers and we said goodbye. I turned back to my food and ate. I wonder where Tay and Sharpay are? Well tonight, I knew it was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I got the votes together and Camp destiny got the most, followed by Her Wedding, so i'll continue that after I finish this story. Thank you so much for the ones that voted! As I said i'll name off the people that voted.**

**Hmg953 - pritpinay12 - Sassybr - babygirl71 - highschoolmusicalfan101 - hsmpotter - nikkieee02- zanessalov3r - tashlove - SwedishAussie - readingfreak101 - crazyinluv305 – aquagirl007**

**Thank you so much! And im sorry to disappoint the people that want to read the other stories. Please read this story and i'll continue Her Wedding right after I finish this story! Thanks again! I hope you liked this chapter! (: **

**-Bailey (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_We swapped numbers and we said goodbye. I turned back to my food and ate. I wonder where Tay and Sharpay are? Well tonight, I knew it was gonna be one hell of a night. _

After our groups, it wasn't much fun, I saw Troy there..no surprise and I met up with Jason and we talked a lot more. I walked around the boy's side of the cabin, I wonder where Taylor and Sharpay were at dinner. Oh well, probably more people to ditch me. I sighed. I looked at the cabin numbers. CB12...CB13...CB14. Aha. Zeke's cabin. I hesitantly walked up the steps and knocked on the screen door hoping there would be someone in there.

He opened the door and my face faltered. I blinked rapidly seeing the boy with the big afro In front of me.

"Gabi?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Chad.." I said nonchalantly.

"Its great seeing you again" he said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah.. don't touch me, I don't need anymore bruises on me" his eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed. "Look im really sorry Gabi. We..or at least i" he mumbled the last part and spoke louder. "didn't mean to hurt you.."

I sighed frustratingly. He didn't hurt me as much as the others, actually he just stood there doing nothing at times and I was glad for that, same as Zeke..but who did the most damage was Troy.

"I gotta think about that..that's why I came here" I said trying to look past him. Didn't work out quite well actually.

"Okay..well why are you here?...not trying to sound rude" he added the last part.

"Ermm I came to see--" I got interrupted.

"Hey Chad, whose there?" A familiar voice said coming behind Chad and opened the door wider.

"Zeke.." I finished. His blue eyes narrowed on me.

"Troy..go away" Chad said. Troy didn't budge. "Uhh Zeke? ZEEEEEEKE!" Chad yelled. Moments later Zeke appeared at the door smiling down at me.

"Hey Gabs" he greeted.

"Hola" I giggled still standing outside. A rush of wind hit me and I shivered instantly rubbing my hands across my arms.

"Guys..move from the door so Gabi can get in" Zeke commanded. They walked backwards from the door and he opened the screen door. "Come in" he smiled sweetly. I nodded and walked in as Chad and Troy looked at me confused.

"Soo.." I said not thinking of something to talk of.

Zeke chuckled nervously. He walked over to his bed and sat down then looked up at me. "Come into my 'office'" he joked. I giggled and sat next to him. Zeke narrowed his eyes at his friends and they started shuffling their feet going to other places. Troy went to the bathroom while Chad sat on his bed putting in his ear buds for his i-pod and continuously throwing his basketball in the air. "So have you thought about it?" I felt everyone in this cabin listening, and that includes Troy and Chad. It was quite weird actually.

"Ermm... yeah actually" I really did think about it when I was in our pointless little groups.

"Soo?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah i'll forgive you.. and CHAD" I said loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me and flashed his toothy smile. I smiled back knowing he heard his name.

"Chad?" he asked.

"He opened the door for me and saw me and yadda yadda" I said giggling. He nodded his head slowly. "Okay..well if thats all you wanted to know then i'll get going" I said standing up.

**With Troy,while earlier**

I walked in the bathroom and stood next to the entrance listening on to Gabriella and Zeke's conversation.

"So have you thought about it?" I heard Zeke ask. Thought about _what?_

"Ermm..yeah actually" she answered.

"So?" I heard him ask as he obviously got impatient.

"Yeah.. I'll forgive you and CHAD" I heard her say Chad's name louder than usually. I looked at Chad while he flashed his smile. Im guessing they asked Gabriella for forgiveness after what happened in High School.

"Chad?" Zeke asked confused.

"He opened the door for me and saw me and yadda yadda" She said giggling. I chuckled to myself silently. Zeke nodded his head slowly. "Okay..well if thats all you wanted to know then i'll get going" she said standing up.

"Wait" Zeke said interrupting her walk to the door. Gabriella turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. It was amazing how I could see everything from where I am and yet, they haven't noticed.**(its like where he stands in hsm2 when he sees the big group practicing with Ryan)  
**

"yeah?" she asked unknowing what he was going to say..or ask.

"Do you wanna..go out tomorrow night?" he asked nervously. GO OUT?! I screamed in my head.

Gabriella took some thought into it and looked at him. "Sorry..." yes she said no! "but yes..i'd love to" she giggled. WHAT! She totally tricked him!

"Why sorry?" he asked.

"I don't know..just to play with your mind" she smirked. How cute did she look?

I heard Zeke chuckle. "Thanks Gabs" he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" she giggled.

"I'll see you at my cabin tomorrow after the groups for our 'outing'" he said. Gabriella nodded.

"Bye! Bye CHAD!" she yelled his name once again. Chad looked up and waved goodbye. Gabriella looked at Zeke and smiled and left.

I walked out of the bathroom while Chad took off his i-pod ear buds. "You guys were listening the whole time huh?" Zeke asked smirking at us. I looked at Chad and he looked back at me. We lowered our heads and smiled sheepishly. Zeke chuckled. "So what do you think of Gabi _now?_" Zeke asked.

"I don't even know why we bullied her in when we were in High School..thats for one. But im glad she forgave me" Chad smiled.

"Yeah man I know what you mean." Zeke said. The two narrowed their eyes on me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You know 'what'" Zeke shot back.

"Oh.." I paused for a while. "Well..i want her to forgive me..but she won't" I said.

"Did you ask her?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, every time I do she blows me off" I said telling the truth.

"I wouldn't forgive you if you did that to me" I heard Chad mumble.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he said.

"he means..you were the one that hurt her the most,Troy" Zeke answered. "You did the most damage." he said truthfully.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I know.." I admitted.

"And you'll have to do something big to get her to forgive you.." Zeke advised.

I nodded. "Yeah. I know.. i'll think of something sooner or later"

"But in the meanwhile, when she's here, just talk to her and don't force her to forgive you or anything" Zeke added. I nodded yes.

"Okay.. well im going to get some air." I said. The two said okay and I walked out to the porch and just stood against the railing collecting my thoughts.

**With Gabriella**

I giggled. Jason and I were talking for awhile after I left Zeke's house. We just talked about everything we missed out on each other's life. "I should get to my cabin now" I said realizing what time it is.

"Okay.. and Gabi?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" My eyes bulged out.

"Uh..umm... im busy tomorrow night but maybe the night after that?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled. I nodded. We exchanged hugs and goodbyes and I left the cabin. I walked back the same way I came to their cabins and I saw a figure out on a porch.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Uhm.. Hi?" I asked.

"Nice night out huh?" he asked. _He knew exactly it was Gabriella. _Gabriella didn't quite know it was Troy.

"Yeah. I suppose so" I smiled.

"Yeah. Well i'll talk to you later" he said and walked back into his cabin. I wonder who that was.

**4 in the morning**

I tossed and turned and I couldn't sleep. I shot up from my bed and looked around me, Sharpay and Taylor were sleeping peacefully. I sighed and got up and looked outside the window. I decided to go out to the lake for awhile. I put on my sweat pants and a graphic tee with a hoodie and walked out of my cabin quietly so I wouldn't wake Sharpay or Taylor.

I saw a figure out on the ground by the lake. Its kinda scary but I kept my distance. I lied on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" the male voice asked. I jumped at his voice. I decided to keep my identity to myself from the person. _And he did the exact same. "_Sorry..didn't mean to scare you" guess he saw.

"Its okay" I smiled to myself. "And yes..it is or should we say morning?" I giggled softly.

"Yeah..so you couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah.. you?"

"Yup." he admitted. "Whats your name?" he asked. I froze. What if it was Troy?!

"What's yours?" I asked back.

"I asked you first" he said.

I giggled quietly. "I asked you second. And second beats first."

"Not really" he argued back.

"Don't stall. Answer the question"

"My name is...Alex" he answered. "Yours?"

"Brielle" I answered using my nickname. _Can't be Gabriella because of last night._ He thought.

"Nice name" he complimented.

"Thanks..yours too" I smiled. I shifted so my hands were supporting my head.

"So why are you out here...besides the fact you can't sleep." Alex asked.

"Just thinking..the lake calms me..and you?" I replied and asked.

"Same here..so what are sports are you into?" he asked with a sigh.

"Pretty much any sport. Mostly basketball and swimming." I answered truthfully.

"Really? That's awesome. I love to play basketball. But sometimes it gets too competitive you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..i do." I smiled. "So I have something I want you to help me with..because i'm trying hard to help my friend." I lied through my teeth, but not fully. Smart me!

"Okay shoot."

"And please don't tell anyone okay?" I pleaded.

"No problem. So what does your friend need help with?" he asked.

"Well.. there's this guy that used to go to her school that hurt her.. and when I mean hurt..i mean like getting bruises and crying." I explained. "So he's here and her as well..so he's sorry and asking for her to forgive her but she won't.. should she?"

"First.. whats her name?" he asked. _If its Gabriella then im gonna get a lot out of.. _he got interrupted in his thoughts.

"Maria" I lied instantly.

"Oh...well maybe she should forgive him" he advised.

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because that was the _past_ and what happens in the past _stays in the past_" he said. "Is he most likely begging her?"

I sighed. I knew Alex was right. What happens in the past stays in the past. "Yeah he is. And she thinks its kinda annoying" I giggled.

"Oh. Well maybe she should forgive him. Maybe he knew his mistake?" he said. _Who knew I could give great advice_ he thought.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't want to get hurt again?" I argued.

"She'll just have to trust him" Alex said. I sighed. He _was_ right. I guess I have to forgive Troy..but I shouldn't let it off too easily. I closed my eyes briefly "So do you know anyone named Gabriella?" he asked. My eyes shot open.

"No? What kind of a name is _Gabriella?_" I lied.

"Oh.." he sounded disappointed. "I think I kind of like her.." he admitted sheepishly. My eyes went wide again.

"Umm.. thanks for sharing that with me?" I didn't know what to say.

He chuckled. "She doesn't even know who I am" _or at least underneath everything_ he thought.

"Okay.. creepy stalker much?" I asked backing away.

He chuckled. "Joking..I am NOT a stalker..but I saw her when she was late to that meeting. She's pretty hot" he said trying to sound like not a stalker. Typical Boy. I rolled my eyes.

I giggled. "Err..thats great to know and How do you know her name?"

"That Troy dude was running after her one time..i think? I don't exactly remember." he answered. Damn Troy..

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah... that basketball player" he said with a sigh.

"You like him?"

"WHOA! Not like that" he chuckled.

"I mean as in a role model type or whatever" I giggled.

"Mm.. I don't really care much. But I feel sorry for the guy.. he's always being mobbed by girls and I don't think he likes that so much." Alex said honestly.

"How do you know that? He seems to be enjoying those girls"

"Uh.. I don't know so much. But I could tell he loves playing Basketball..thats why he just pulls through everything." Alex said thoughtfully. "Do you like him?"he asked. "Like in a role model or whatever" he chuckled nervously.

I let out a small giggle. "He's okay I guess..i don't know..i kinda don't care either.. he's just like us so why treat him differently when he just loves playing a sport and 'accidentally' gets famous for it?"

"Exactly" I heard Alex say. I giggled.

"Yeah.. so what's your last name? If you don't mind me asking" I asked.

"Uhh, its fine.. last names Bryant." he answered. "Yours?"

"Nelson" I lied once again. The most lying i've ever done. NOT. Well its second.

"Cool. What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Out of state. You?" I answered. What a lie. I'm so bad. Ha-ha. Right..

"Same. What state?" he asked.

"You ask to many questions Alex." I said.

"Sorry.. just curious" he answered.

"You know...curiosity killed the cat." I argued.

"Noo.. the cat killed curiosity" he shot back.

"What? Thats confusing" I said. Alex didn't seem like a such a bad guy. He was funny and sounded cute. I just hope we don't have to reveal ourselves.

"Oh I know. But you have to have be a _mastermind_ to know what im talking about" he answered.

I giggled. "Okay..?" I kind of asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah...Im confused."

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your confusing me." he said.

"What! How am I confusing you when your the one that said 'the cat killed curiosity'" I said in my best manly voice.

He chuckled. "Are you sure your not a guy? You know..?"

I giggled. "Ha-ha very funny" I said with sarcasm laced into my voice.

"You changed the subject." he said.

"Uhh.. no.. you're the one that said..wait...what?...huh?" Now I was truly confused. "Thanks.. now im confused. I don't know who was the first to change the subject..so just drop it" I said bitterly.

"Yes mom" he joked.

"Ha-ha..funny" I said sarcastically again.

He chuckled. "So I go to school out of state also..in California..you?" he asked.

"Florida" I lied once again.

"Nice.. I like the weather there" he said.

"Ever been there?" I asked.

"No" he chuckled.

"Then how do you know?" I asked. Pshh, like I know how the weather over there is too.

"I don't.." he said. We both laughed. I took out my phone and looked at the time. **4:45** I yawned. "Someones tired."

"Well we spent almost an hour out here instead of sleeping..i think im gonna go back" I said standing up.

"yeah.. do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"No.. its fine" I smiled without him knowing.

"Okay.. well do you wanna meet here again and talk?" he asked full of hope.

I giggled softly. "Maybe if I come out at 4 again." I giggled again.

"Okay. Then i'll see you tomorrow..or talk to you tomorrow maybe at 4 in the morning." he chuckled.

"Yeah...bye Alex.. it was nice talking to you" I said walking back.

"You too Brielle" he said. I sensed him smiling.

I walked back with a smile on my face. Im sure I could sleep now. Alex seems really nice. He helped a lot in thinking about forgiving Troy. But its a good thing Alex and I didn't show our faces to each other. I don't think that should happen just yet. I walked back into my cabin quietly and fell asleep until 7:30.

* * *

**I personally think this chapter was short! Ha-ha. I usually write about 12 pages? And like this one is about 9. Oh well. Ha-ha. So Alex seems really really nice. Wow.. Looks like she has 3 things going on. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. There wasn't many which I wished but I still got some (:**

**Here are the people:**

**LaurFoSho-Line 101-sweetgirlies-readingfreak101-chinabear-princesspink1001**

**So from now on.. the people who review will get their pen name in the chapters. Thanks for reviewing and reading guys! Please review!  
**

**I have my dance recital this friday! Wish me good luck**

**&**

**Are you guys excited for CAMP ROCK?! I know I am! Hahah.**

**If there are any parts that are confusing you, please confront it with me!!**

**Thanks again for reading! And please review and wish me luck (:**

**Thanks!  
**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just for the record; Gabriella isn't a whore or slut just because she has 3 things going on with guys (: most of it..or all will end soon for her!**

**This chapter will most likely be all about Gabriella..sorry Troy q:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing..**

_I walked back with a smile on my face. Im sure I could sleep now. Alex seems really nice. He helped a lot in thinking about forgiving Troy. But its a good thing Alex and I didn't show our faces to each other. I don't think that should happen just yet. I walked back into my cabin quietly and fell asleep until 7:30. _

**Troy's POV, skipped until after groups.**

Today was sure a boring day. Here's the overview: Breakfast was boring..with girls just staring at me is pretty scary, especially when your trying to eat.. Guitar was nothing new, just playing more guitar in the class. There was nothing really going on in the in between breaks. I saw Gabriella a couple times, and I swear she smiled at me. Basketball was fun..we had drills and then shot some hoops at the end. I saw that Gabriella was smiling at me again..that's getting kinda weird..but yet, comfortable. Swimming was no big deal, we had our laps and it was tiring, Gabriella was with that guy she was with yesterday again. Dinner was really good but nothing happened. Just more girls surrounding me, Zeke and Chad.

Right now..im laying on my cabin bed looking at Zeke get ready for his 'outing' with Gabriella.

"So what are you guys gonna do on your date?" Chad asked throwing his basketball in the air.

Zeke turned around from the mirror and glared at Chad. "It's not a date..its just...going out?" he tried.

Chad and I looked at each other and gave a dry laugh. "Right" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever man" Zeke shot back.

"Do you like this girl?" Chad asked. My ears perked up.

"Maybe..Maybe not" he joked.

"Seriously man..don't go junior high on me" Chad chuckled. "So? Do you?"

"No..maybe..kinda?" Zeke tried. Chad chuckled.

"You do!" He exclaimed.

"Chad..shut up" Zeke said. I chuckled.

"Nice come back man" I commented. Zeke gave a small smile.

"So where are you taking her?" Chad asked.

"We're going to that lake, then theres a blanket and some candles just to have some dessert there, _my_ dessert." Zeke chuckled.

"Nice man, when did you cook this?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Zeke, my second best friend, is going on a date with Gabriella, and I have no idea why I feel like that..

"Being, or used to being in the Red Hawks gave off a good thing actually, I asked my instructor like half hour before dinner to go to the kitchen and I made some stuff." he smiled.

"Sweet! Bring some things back for us!" Chad chuckled.

Zeke Chuckled. "What time is it?" he asked.

I looked at the digital clock next to me, and the red numbers said "8:10" I read.

Zeke sighed. "Don't worry, Gabriella will be here soon" Chad said. Zeke glared at him again. Soon after, a soft knock rang out throughout the room. Zeke jogged to the door and opened it smiling.

"You look great Gabriella." he smiled.

"Thanks, you too" she giggled softly.

"Come in for a bit" Zeke said. He opened the door wider for the petite brunette to go through. Once she came in from the door and turned around to Zeke my mouth dropped slightly. She looked stunning. Gabriella had on a black skirt, with the hem right above the knee that was loose, with a white ribbon laced across the middle and tying it together on the side. She also had on a white laced tank top, and she just looked gorgeous. I smiled a bit. Then I got interrupted. Chad threw me his basketball which hit my head and bounced onto the night stand.

"OW!" I exclaimed. I looked at Chad and he smirked. "What the hell was that for?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"Tell you later" he chuckled.

"Man, that hurt really bad, Chad!" I said above my normal voice.

Chad chuckled. "That rhymes!" he said.

"Yeah..and your stupid!" I commented. Chad chuckled again.

Gabriella looked over at me and I looked back at her. She smiled again and I returned it. She is so beautiful! Man.. what am I saying?

**Gabriella's POV**

That was funny when Chad threw the ball at Troy's head, but it looked like it must've hurt. I smiled at Troy again and he smiled back. Today, I was trying to be a lot more..._friendlier_.. to Troy, from the advice Alex gave me.

I looked at Zeke. "I think we should go.._they_ keep staring at me" I whispered the last part.

"Whose _they?" _he whispered, confused.

"Troy and Chad?" I asked more.

He nodded his head. "Guys..stop staring at Gabriella." he said out loud. My eyes went wide.

"Okay..well lets go!" I said quickly and went for the door. Zeke chuckled.

"Okay..see you guys later" Zeke said to his friends.

"Bye" I smiled.

"Bye"

"Later" Troy said then Chad at the same time.

Zeke opened the door for me and I walked out and then he walked out and closed the door. Zeke and I made our way to somewhere.

**Troy's POV**

"What do you think will happen?" I heard Chad ask.

"I don't know man, so why did you throw your ball?" I asked.

"Oh..you were staring at Gabi" he smirked.

"Who said I was?" I asked.

"Your eyes did. You were checking her out huh?" he asked.

"Like you weren't" I shot back.

"Hey..hey. I wasn't. I just looked at her then looked at you and BAM. There you were, staring at her" he explained.

"Man..just drop it" I said.

Chad chuckled. "Whatever..you know you couldn't keep your eyes off her" he said.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah...and I like her" I said with my sarcastic tone laced in with my voice.

"You like her?!" Chad asked.

"NO! I was being sarcastic!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...right" Chad mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, although I already know what he said.

"Nothing" He gave me a nervous smile. I shook my head and laid my head on my pillow trying to sleep, and I heard Chad do the same.

**Gabriella's POV**

"So where are you taking us?" I asked walking and holding hands with him.

"Somewhere" Zeke smiled. I smiled and kept walking. After a while we approached the lake and I smiled. Off to the side I saw a picnic blanket and candles.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful" I said quietly.

"Yeah. I know, and so are you" he smiled.

I giggled softly. "Thanks" I blushed. Zeke led us over to the blanket and sat down across from each other. "We're eating again after we had dinner?" I asked seeing the basket.

He chuckled. "No, its just dessert"

I nodded understanding. "Okay" I smiled. He took out the desserts and we started eating it. "Mm, did you make these?" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"When?" I asked taking another bite of his crème brulee.

"Before dinner" he chuckled and fed me another bite. "So tell me about yourself." he said.

I thought for a while. "Well..im 17, I still go to East High..I love swimming and Basketball..uh, I don't know what else, what about you?" I giggled.

"Hmm.. Im 17, I used to go to U of A..im a former Red Hawks player..i love basketball."

"Former Red Hawks player?" I asked confused.

"Yeah.. Troy, Chad and I...how do I say this...well coach called us and told us that he wants us to finish Senior year at East High.." He explained.

"Oh.." I said understanding. "Well, are you happy about that?"

"I am but then im not..because..well I don't know why but im happy to be going back to East High. But then you know..the girls and screaming.." he explained.

I giggled. "Oh yeah.. Well what do the other 2 think about it?"

"Troy hates it.. Chad, well Chad doesn't really care" he responded.

"Oh, thats interesting?" I said, not knowing what to say.

Zeke chuckled. "Yeah..i guess, so whats your favorite food?" he asked.

"Hmm, Spaghetti!" I exclaimed then giggled.

"Yum, me too" he chuckled.

"So is it fun to be on the Red Hawks team?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun, but the fame can sometimes get to you" he explained.

"Example..Troy" I mumbled.

"You really think he's _that_ bad?" Zeke asked. Crap..he heard me.

"Um.. kinda? I don't know" I said biting my lower lip.

Zeke chuckled. "He's not, but he can be intimidating sometimes" he said.

"Yeah.." I agreed. He chuckled.

"So what music do you listen to?" Zeke asked.

"Pretty much anything..but less rap and country" I admitted. "You?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah.. I like to listen to mostly rock and r&b and other stuff" he smiled.

"Thats pretty cool" I giggled.

"Play 10 questions? Each?" He asked.

"Sure..you start" I said giving a small smile. Zeke nodded.

"Okay. Question 1, what do you look in most for a guy?" he asked.

"Hmm.. They have to be nice, cute smile, great eyes, sparkling personality I don't know what else, and what about you?" I giggled.

"You know your using one of your questions right?" I nodded. "Lets see.. Well they have to be sweet, kinda simple and funny, cute and nice" he admitted. I smiled. "Okay, Question 2, would you rather go to a romantic date or a wild night out with your friends?"

I giggled at his question. "Romantic date" I answered. "What about you?" I asked also using me question.

"Romantic date. I can go with my friends some other night" he chuckled. I smiled warmly. I think there is something definitely between us._ And Zeke thought the same._

"Okay, Question 3...hmm, favorite color?" he asked.

"Light blue" I smiled. "And you?"

"Blue" he chuckled.

"Interesting" I giggled.

"Very" He chuckled. "Question...what question were we on?" he asked.

"3"

"Okay, numero tres" he said using his spanish, I giggled. "Do you like video games?"

I kinked an eyebrow. "What kind?"

"Thats a question..thats your third question as well Ms. Montez" Zeke smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just answer." I said.

"Okay, just any.." he said.

"Okay.. well, yeah, I like video games, practically any" I flashed my smile.

"Interesting..your different from other girls" Zeke commented.

I looked down. "Yeah...well its not so gre--"

"I definitely like it" I looked up to see Zeke wink at me. I giggled.

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome" He chuckled.

Zeke and I kept asking a couple more questions till we each had one more..we had so much fun asking each other questions and we made fun of some stuff we each answered. **(does that make sense?)**

"Okay, one more question" He realized.

"Wow, okay, shoot." I giggled and looked down and started to play with the grass.

Zeke smiled at me. "Question 10; will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up and smile.

"The question is, will you be my boyfriend?" I smirked.

"I asked you first!" Zeke exclaimed. I giggled.

"I asked second, and second is better than first!" I shot back.

Zeke chuckled. "Not technically"

I giggled. "Whatever" Zeke chuckled again.

"Say at the same time?" He asked.

"Sure" I agreed.

"1.."

"..2"

"..3"

"Yes"

"Yes" Zeke and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other.

"Then its settled." I giggled.

"Yup Ms. Montez" He chuckled. I giggled. "I gotta get you back" he said realizing the time.

I nodded. "Okay. Lets go" We stood up and cleaned up the picnic stuff and walked back holding hands.

We stood in the front of his cabin facing each other, while holding hands. "See you tomorrow?" Zeke asked.

"Of course, we have basketball together" I giggled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Gabi" Zeke said. We hugged and I kissed his cheek and walked down the steps to my cabin with a smile. I turned around one more time and waved to him and he waved back.

Once I was close to my cabin I sighed. Lets maybe see Alex tonight.

**3:50 am**

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. 'Wake up' I saw on the screen. I got out of bed quietly and looked around me and saw Sharpay and Taylor sleeping peacefully once again and I smiled. I walked into my closet and looked at myself, a tank and sweat pants would be fine with another hoodie.

I walked out of my cabin quietly and made my way down to the lake. I smiled at the memory of me and Zeke. Boy, he's a great guy. I giggled to myself quietly as I reached the lake.

"Laughing are we?" A similar voice asked. I looked at saw Alex sitting there, or at least I thought it is Alex.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh, just making sure its you" I giggled softly.

"Oh, maybe we should make a little password thing" he suggested.

I giggled again. "Sure.."

"How about, when the second person comes here and see's the first person they say ice, and the second person says cream?" he tried.

I giggled. "Okay, sounds good"

"Does that even make sense?" he asked.**(Does it?)  
**

"Yeah" I said sitting next to him. Alex was looking at the lake and I looked at him, all I could make out was his blue eyes. They were sparkling and gorgeous. He turned around and I turned my head away from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No..i just don't want to reveal myself to you." I admitted.

"Me too, how about the last time we see each other we can show ourselves?" he suggested.

"Sure, why not" I giggled. I moved away from him and laid down against the grass.

"So how was your day today Brie?" he asked.

"Brie?" I smiled.

"Yeah.. I thought i'd give you a nick name" he said.

"Oh, okay. So my day was pretty good, and yours?" I asked.

"Not so bad, it was quite interesting actually." he commented.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"This girl..she doesn't like me, actually, she kinda hates me, she smiled at me a couple times today.." he explained.

"How weird" I blurted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." he chuckled lightly.

I giggled. "How were all your classes?"

"Not so bad, and yours?"

"Same." I answered.

"Yeah.. so aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah but I manage to stay up." I smiled.

"You sleep in more then?" he asked curiously.

I giggled. "Nope, its all worth it on the weekend."

"Oh, I agree" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I giggled. "So..have you heard theres a hello dance next weekend?" Alex asked.

"A hello dance?" I asked.

"Yeah..it was in the mail when we got to our cabin" he said. Oh no wonder I couldn't get to it.

"Oh, I was busy, maybe i'll check it out tomorrow." I said.

"Okay" Alex chuckled. "So what do you think of Troy Bolton?" I heard him ask.

"Uhmm, I don't know.." I said. That's pretty random?

"Oh come on, you gotta think something about him" Alex persuaded.

"Ah, well, uhmm, I hear he can be like a jerk sometimes" I admitted.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I don't know, he's just a regular person, like me and you and everyone else..I don't care about his fame..its stupid how every girl falls at his feet, thats for sure" I said honestly.

"Way to be honest" he commented.

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes. "What do you think of him?"

"Well, its not fair girls run after him" He chuckled half jokingly.

"Right, well im glad im not one of them" I said.

"Your not?" he asked.

"No! Didn't you listen to _anything_ I said about him?" I asked.

"Oh..sorry, kinda forgot" he said a bit afraid at her tone.

"Its fine" I giggled.

"Girls laugh too much" Alex said nonchalantly.

"Its a girl thing" I said giggling.

"Ha-ha..right." he said with sarcasm. "Okay, what about Troy's friends, Zeke and Chad?"

I smiled once I heard Zeke's name. "Chad..i don't know him so well but he seems like a chill boy, more than Troy, thats for sure" I said truthfully.

"Dang..attitude much?" he joked.

I giggled. "Whatever"

"Okay, what about Zeke?" I smiled.

"He's awesome. I talked to him a couple times and he sounds pretty chill and fun." I said with a big grin.

"Thats pretty cool?" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I yawned.

"Brie's tired?"

"Yeah I think im gonna head back" I said standing up.

"Do you want to come tomorrow at 2 instead?" he asked.

"Sure, i'll talk to you tomorrow Alex, and sorry that our little conversation was too short." I said heading back.

"It's fine, i'll just talk to you tomorrow Brie." I felt him smile, as a smile came onto my face. "Bye!" he yelled after me.

I giggled. "Bye!" I yelled back.

I walked back to my cabin with a smile on my face, today was a great day. I'm with Zeke and Alex and Jason are awesome people. Maybe this one time,just this once, im not alone anymore..

* * *

**Ha ha. I loved this chapter.. not really but its one of my fave's! (: So Zeke and Gabriella. Big shocker huh?! Ha ha. **

**So what did you guys think of CAMP ROCK!? **

**I thought it was AWESOME!! but I wish that Demi and Joe kissed though! That would've made it better!  
**

**I kept screaming, 'KISS' !! Ha ha!! **

**Joe was so hot! And Nick was so cute! Ha ha I love Kevin's acting!! Especially Joe's! When he found out Mitchie (Demi) was lying and talked to her, it sounded like he was really going to cry! It made me wanna cry! Lol! Sorry for dishing so much, for the people who haven't seen it yet!**

**Did you see the commercial for 'Picture This?' on ABC Family? With Ashley Tisdale, I want to see that one really bad. Haha. Enough with the blabbering (:**

**I was thinking of doing a little trivia..so which should it be of? Camp Rock, or High School Musical? Ha ha. Maybe both, I don't know, but what do you think?**

**Here are the people that reviewed last chapter, thanks again!!:**

_**readingfreak101**_

_**Line 101**_

_**Sweet Little All-American Girl**_

_**chinabear**_

_**SassyBR**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**daydreamer299**_

_**pretty.princess.Xx**_

_**saranghae2012**_

**Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it! (:**

**Please review! Your name will be in the next chapter!  
**

**There will be some more drama soon!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

_I walked back to my cabin with a smile on my face, today was a great day. I'm with Zeke and Alex and Jason are awesome people. Maybe this one time,just this once, im not alone anymore.. _

**Gabriella's POV, after groups.**

Today was a boring day, my over view: breakfast was nothing new, just eating and some idle chit-chat with Sharpay and Taylor. They don't even know im with Zeke yet..and right now, im hoping it will stay that way for a while.. I saw Troy a couple times today and said 'hi' to him, he was polite enough to give a smile and say it back. Singing was fun today, we started working in this little piece but that's only for this week. I can not wait till next week to be able to choose new activities. Basketball was super super fun with Zeke today. We were together most of the time and that got everyone suspicious, but oh well, they'll all find out sooner or later. We kinda left Troy out, and I kinda felt bad but he had some girls with him. Ha-ha, but he kept staring at Zeke and me.. Swimming was also fun. Hung with Jason again and he kept reminding me to go to his cabin later tonight..we are gonna hang out tonight at his cabin. And after swimming, it was all boring.

"Hey" Taylor greeted me as I got into my cabin.

"Hey. Where's Shar?" I asked. Sharpay, Taylor, and I got closer today. It's awesome.

"I don't know..i think she's with a couple people. What are you up to tonight?" I heard her ask.

I walked into my closet leaving it open to talk to Taylor. "Going to hang with Jason..maybe Zeke.. I don't know yet.." I said.

"Oh. You like Jason?" she questioned.

"No? There's someone else" I grinned going through my clothes.

"And whose the boy?"

"If I tell you, don't say anything okay?" I asked seriously.

Taylor sighed. "Okay"

"Zeke and I are dating" I squealed.

"No way!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes way!!" I giggled.

"That's really..cool" she commented.

"Yeah.. I guess.. I just hope Shar won't get mad.." I stated.

"Shar won't get mad." Taylor said.

"Yeah she will..she kind of likes Zeke.." I told her.

"What? She doesn't even know him so well!!"

"Exactly.." I sighed.

"You know she'll find out sooner or later.. right?"

"Yeah." I took out a light blue baby doll t-shirt and black skinny jeans and held them in from of me. "What do you think?"

"Super cute!" she exclaimed then giggled.

I giggled as well. "Okay..thanks. Are you gonna do anything tonight?" I asked.

"Nah, just stay in the cabin or something.. I don't know yet.." she replied.

"Oh okay, do you mind getting the mail outside? I heard that there's a dance and they had a letter in it about it." I giggled at my wording.

"Yeah.. i'll go get them" she stood up and walked out of the cabin. I closed my closet door and changed. I looked at my self in the mirror once I finished. Lookin Good. I giggled to myself and opened my closet door.

"TROY?" I exclaimed.

"Gabi!?" He asked confused.

"Uh, what are you doing in my cabin?" I asked.

"Your cabin? This is my cabin"he stated.

"Last time I checked, its mine.." I explained.

"but it says cabin 14 outside." he argued.

"Oh, retard! Its CG 14! not CB 14!" I told him. His mouth dropped into an 'O'.

"Okay..well I should get going then" he said walking towards the door. Taylor walked through the door and looked stunned.

"What's Troy doing in here?" she asked me, looking like Troy wasn't even in the room.

"He got the wrong cabin" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Nice job basketball boy" she said walking past him. Troy turned around and kinked an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged and motioned him out.

"Later Gabriella." he said.

"Bye" I said while walking over to my night stand. "That was weird.." I told Taylor.

She laughed. "Of course it was.."

I rolled my eyes. "Did we get the letter?" I asked and walked over to her.

"Yep, here" she said handing me a letter. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Campers._

_We hope you have enjoyed your time here so far, we know we're having fun teaching! We are glad to know that there has not been a single trouble occurrence, which has never happened before. Next weekend, on Saturday we are holding a 'Hello Dance' To greet and meet everyone at this camp. This weekend, on Saturday, there will be a bus that will take all the students that want to go to the mall and purchase a couple items for this dance. We will make an announcement that morning to those of who want to go and board the bus. Please have money, the instructors will NOT lend you any money. Make sure what you buy is appropriate for the dance! Thank you so much, and we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay._

_-Camp Destiny Staff_

"Sweet! Are you going to go this Saturday?" Taylor asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Probably, are you?" I asked her back.

"Yeah, we should all go" she giggled.

"Yeah" I smiled. Taylor put Sharpay's letter on her bed and walked to her bed and sat on it.

"Okay Tay, I gotta go to Jason's cabin. I'll probably be back around 11 so i'll talk to you later!" I said going towards the door.

"Okay! Have fun!" she said. As I grabbed the door knob she exclaimed. "Wait"

I turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I want you to meet someone tomorrow" I gave her a smirk. "Not a guy" she rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Okay, i'll just meet her tomorrow at breakfast" I stated.

"Okay! Bye" Taylor exclaimed.

I laughed. "Bye" I opened the door and walked out, then turned around and locked the door, once I turned around I was face to face with Sharpay.

"Whoa jeez you scared me!" I said breathing heavily.

Sharpay smiled. "Sorry" she giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, my friend Jason's" I said.

"Ohhh" she said understanding. "So I heard you have a boy.." oh shit. Who told her?

"Yeahh" I said slowly.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you wont get mad?" I said fearing a bit.

"Who is it?" she repeated.

"Its Zeke" I huffed out.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed right in my face. I shut my eyes quickly.

"Sorry Shar" I breathed out.

"Whatever.. go have fun with your boyfriend." she said angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"because I like him!!" she exclaimed.

"But you barely know him!" I yelled back.

"...so?" she said not finding the point.

"So you shouldn't like him because you don't even know him!!" I said getting straight to the point. I saw Taylor's face peep in the window. She gave me a concerned look.

"Who cares! I still like him!" she said throwing her hand in frustration.

"Shar..." I started calmly. "You shouldn't like someone just because of their looks or just because their famous!" I reasoned.

"..."

"Whatever Shar, but you know its true" I yelled and walked off.

"Yeah right fucking man-stealer!!" she exclaimed at me.

I turned around. "What?! Who said I was a fucking man-stealer!!" I asked-yelled loudly. "He was never yours in the first place and he's not property!" I bellowed. I was past pissed right now.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and stalked off.

As I walked down to Jason's cabin I felt my pocket vibrate. I took it out and I had a text message. I opened it and read:

_Fr: Taylor_

_What happened?!_

I rolled my eyes.

_To: Taylor_

_Ask Sharpay! She'll tell you everything. Text me back once you know everything, and can you at least try to help her and tell her not to be mad at me?_

I texted back and walked the remaining way to Jason's cabin. I felt my phone vibrate again and read the text.

_Fr: Taylor_

_Okay sure, have fun at Jason's!_

I flipped my phone close and walked up his porch steps and knocked on the door and I saw Jason smiling.

"Hey Gabi" he greeted cheerfully. I giggled.

"Hey Jase" I greeted him back.

"Come in" he smiled and opened the door wider. I walked through and saw 2 other guys.

"Hey! We're Jason's cabin-mate people" a guy with jet black hair greeted.

"Hey, im Gabriella." I greeted them.

"I'm John, and thats Tyler" he said referring to a blond guy next to him.

"Cool" I laughed. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked Jason.

"You wanna just chill with the us and play some video games?" he asked.

"Sure, what kind of video games do you have?" I asked looking at the pile on the ground.

"Practically any.. what do you wanna play?"

"Whatever you guys suggest" I grinned.

"Let's play the NFL" John replied.

"Okay." I walked over and sat next to Jason and John, but Jason pulled me onto his lap. I felt a little uncomfortable but I dealt with it. We started playing, taking turns and just talked with each other. I felt my phone vibrate.

"I hope that's your phone Gabs" Jason joked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened it and greeted who ever it was, I was too lazy to check the I.d.

**With Troy**

"What are you doing Zeke?" I asked as he looked around his room.

"Looking for my phone." he replied a little too quickly.

"Oh, I think it's in the bathroom" Chad told him. Zeke ran into the bathroom and came back with his phone. Chad smiled.

"Thanks man" Zeke said flipping out his phone and called his girlfriend.

"Put it on speaker, im bored and wanna listen in" Chad said.

Zeke rolled his eyes and put it on speaker. Chad and I were throwing the basketball back and forth between each other. "Hey babe" I cringed.

"_Hey Zeke!" she giggled. "Hold on, Jason stop!! No give that back to me!! Jason!" _we heard her through the phone.

I shot Zeke a look of confusion. Chad also looked at Zeke and Zeke looked at both of us.

"What the hell?" Chad whisper-yelled.

"_Oh my gosh Jason that freaking hurts!" she giggled_

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "Gabs?" he said into the phone.

"_hey, sorry! Jason quit it! Im on the phone retard."_

"_Get off the phone or you'll lose!" _They heard a guy voice on the phone.

All three of us furrowed our eyebrows. "Gabi?"

"_Sorry Zeke. My stupid friend keeps tickling me" she giggled._

"_Hey! Im not stupid!" he exclaimed._

"Do you want me to call...later?" He asked still a little confused and hurt.

"_No..noo its fine" she giggled. "Whatsup?"_

"Kinda bored in my cabin. Where are you?" he asked. I could tell he was getting worried.

"_With a friend, and he's being stupid." _

"_I repeat, Hey! Im not stupid!" the guy exclaimed again._

"What friend? Can you like go somewhere a little more quiet?" he suggested.

_Gabriella giggled. "Sure hold on, fucking jason get your hands off me so I can go talk on the phone!" Gabriella exclaimed. _Chad and I shot worried glances at each other then at Zeke. Zeke sighed sadly.

"_Whoaa. I didn't know my little Gabi can cuss" the boy stated._

"_Whatever! Okay hello?" she asked into the phone._

"Hi" Zeke said bluntly.

"_Sorry.. so whats up?" she asked cheerfully._

"Who was that guy?"Zeke asked immediately. I felt bad for Zeke..

"_He's my old **friend** jason" she said emphasizing 'friend'._

"He doesn't sound like much of a _friend"_ Zeke commented.

"_Oh, Zeke please don't worry. He's just a friend. Im with you.. don't worry" she said frantically._

Zeke sighed. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes babe, please please don't worry! I promise he's just a friend. We haven't talked in forever and we just caught up" she said worried now._

"Okay.. well do you wanna hang later?" he asked.

"_When later?"_

"Uhh, what time is it?" he asked too lazy too look at the clock.

"_11:16" she told him._

"Do you wanna hang around 11:30?" Zeke asked looking at me and Chad. We just beamed a smile. Ha-ha.

"_Sure! I'll be over at your cabin soon, cuz Jason's cabins right next to yours" she explained._

"It is?"Zeke asked as me, Chad, and him walked over to the window, and sure enough we saw her on the phone.

"_Yeah! Well im gonna take a few more minutes to chat up with them and i'll be over there soon kay?" she asked cheerfully._

Zeke chuckled as we looked at her twirling her hair. She looked adorable. WHAT!? "Okay see you."

"_Love Ya!" she exclaimed then giggled._ Love ya? Shouldn't you say 'I love you'? Instead of 'Love ya'? Its way more meaningful.

"Love you too" Zeke grinned and hung up.

"So I guess we'll be spying on her?" Chad asked.

He grinned at us evilly once we didn't answer. We turned our attention back to the window across as Gabriella walked back over to her friends.

We saw her talking to her friends and she sat down, but got pulled onto some guys lap. Gabriella crinkled her nose and stood up. We saw her say something but weren't sure. We just kept watching from there.

**With Gabriella**

"Who was that on the phone?" Jason asked.

"Someone" She grinned and walked over to them and sat down next to Jason.

"Who someone?" he asked. He pulled me onto his lap and I crinkled my nose. I felt uncomfortable so I stood up and turned around facing Jason.

"My _boyfriend_" I emphasized.

"Wh-a- boyfriend?" he stuttered.

"Yes Jason my _boyfriend._ And you were trying to flirt with me and everything, it was very uncomfortable" I told him with disgust. I stared walking towards the door and he grabbed my hand. I turned around and yanked it from him, I narrowed my eyes on his green ones.

"What?" I said a little more icily than I intended.

"Sorry Gabi, I didn't mean it like that" he said using his hands. "I just—i guess I just-- I still like you" he admitted and lowered his head. Awh how cute.

I sighed. "Im sorry Jase" I said lifting up his chin with my two fingers. "I've moved on, but your still my best friend" she smiled brightly.

"No, im the one that should be sorry." he argued.

"Its fine Jase" I smiled. "Friends? And please, please stop liking me..at least try okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. Friends. No...bff's" he chuckled.

"You freaking girl" I giggled and I stood on my tippy toes and hugged him. I swear, I saw someone in the window in the other cabin. I shook it off and pulled back. "I gotta go"

"What? Why? We barely caught up" he realized.

"Sorry, I gotta go hang with my boyfriend. But we'll talk more tomorrow at swimming. Okay?" I said walking towards the door again.

"Okay. See ya Gabs!" he said.

"Bye" I smiled and walked out his cabin. Once I was outside I sighed and walked to Zeke's cabin.

I knocked on the door and the door shot straight open once I finished knocking. My hand was still up. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Zeke" I greeted lowering my hand.

"Hey" he said motioning to come in. I did as he asked.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey Gabs" Chad and Troy welcomed in unison. Chad and Troy were on one bed and chatting with each other. Before I could turn around I was scooped up and taken to a bed. I giggled.

"Zeke put me down!" I laughed.

Zeke set me down on his bed kissed me and I kissed back. _Troy and Chad were watching them and Troy, felt a rush of jealousy. He envied Zeke because he had Gabriella. _

"No making out here" Chad exclaimed. I giggled and pushed Zeke's chest.

"So what do you wanna do" Zeke asked as he laid next to me.

"I don't know.. probably just hang in here and talk." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Okay" Zeke said and sighed.

"Still worried?" I asked. I know he's worried about Jason.

"No" he mumbled.

"Yeah right.." I said not convinced.

"Fine..but its alright" he said.

"Its not Zeke, your suppose to trust me" I said standing up. I knew Chad and Troy were watching from the other side.

"Who said I didn't trust you?" he asked.

"Wait, you were watching in the window weren't you?!" I said as my voice go louder.

"I-- uhh-- no?" Zeke stuttered.

I sighed. "Im gonna go. I don't feel good" I said walking towards the door.

"Bye Gabi" Chad said softly. I turned to look at him and gave a small smile as Troy waved. I nodded and walked out of their cabin, I made my way back to my cabin. I'm sure gonna have a good talk with Alex tonight.

**With Troy**

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" I exclaimed. Zeke furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he hissed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice rising in anger. I was pissed at how he doesn't even trust Gabi.

"Do what?" he snapped.

"You don't trust Gabi?" Chad asked next to me.

"I do..its just.. UGH!" Zeke exclaimed.

"That makes anything better" I muttered. "Im gonna get some air" I sighed. I got up and walked out of the cabin and towards the lake.

**With Gabriella**

I sighed as I walked to the lake. I looked at the moon and it was beautiful, I smiled then sighed. I approached the lake and looked at the water. I wanted to take a swim. Should I take off my clothes, just to be left in underwear or just swim with my clothes on. I decided on leaving my clothes on and I dived into the cold water. Once I resurfaced I sighed and wiped the remaining water off my face.

I decided to take off my clothes because they were like a wet mop stuck on me. I threw them near the bush and swam a while longer.

I floated on my back and started singing,

_  
Slow down  
Things have been a little crazy  
Right now  
It's time to get away  
You can find out  
What it is you're really after  
Time is on our side  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere_

_Breakdown  
All the pressure that surrounds you  
Allow it all to fade away  
We can move on  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Wave goodbye  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere_

_We're gonna be so far gone  
Some place we ain't never been before  
Find a new favourite song  
We'll end up right where we belong_

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere_

_Come with me everything will be alright  
Movin' on 'cause we're leaving it all behind _

I sighed and floated some more and went under water and came back up I looked around me and right in front of me was a guy.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed.

"Gabi?" the familiar voice asked.

"Troy?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "Well its nice seeing you again." he said.

"Uhh, you too?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. im sorry about Zeke" he stated.

I sighed. "Its fine I guess.." I swam around a little more.

"Is the water good?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, perfect temperature" I said looking at him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"about 12:15" he told me.

"Okay" I said.

"Mind if I jump in with you?" he asked.

"Sure..why not." I said forgetting something. Troy stripped his self until he was only in his boxers. I saw his abs. They were amazing. He chuckled at me. "Sorry" I blushed.

"Its fine.. girls do that a lot" he chuckled.

"You change right in front of girls?" I asked jokingly.

"Nahh sometimes im just shirtless" he chuckled. I nodded my head while laughing. Troy jumped in and splashed me.

"What the heck!" I giggled.

"Sorry" he chuckled. "So how are you besides the thing with Zeke?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Very good actually" I smiled. "Were you guys spying on me when I was in Jason's cabin?"

**Troy's POV**

"Please, could you tell me the truth.." she begged. I sighed. She is so cute but I don't wanna hurt her. I don't wanna lie to her either. I sighed again. "Troy?" she asked swimming towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were you guys?" she asked calmly. She pouted. She looks so cute and beautiful like that! Snap out of it!

"You look cute like that" I blurted out. I shut up mouth and my eyes went wide.

Gabriella blushed and giggled. "Thanks?"

I chuckled nervously. "Your welcome." I smiled. She smiled back.

"So?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yeah..we were, all 3 of us were but Zeke was just over protective" I confessed.

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Okay, what did you guys see?"

"Well after before you guys hung up we saw you on the phone with Zeke saying bye" she nodded. "And you were twirling your hair" I chuckled as she blushed. "Then you guys hung up and you sat down next to that guy, then he got you on his lap and after a while you stood up and talked to him and walked to the door and you guys talked then you hugged him and we ducked down. Thats all" I told her everything.

She nodded. "Thanks Troy" she smiled sweetly.

I laughed nervously. "Your welcome Gabi" I grinned. We swam around and talked for a while and lost track of time. I can admit, I think she is a very beautiful and sweet girl, why did I ever bully her in the first place? I sighed.

"Anything wrong?"she asked full of concern written in her mocha chocolate eyes.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like it." she asked.

"No! Nothings wrong!" I yelled. Something in me just snapped at her as I just watched her.

**NO ONE's POV**

Gabriella shut her eyes tightly, swam backwards and winced . She was terrified of his tone. It was like when he hurt her in high school.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella walked down the halls with a couple books in her hand as she was walking and looking down at her feet. She didn't notice a group of basketball players and cheerleaders were coming up to her side. Gabriella winced in pain as she was slammed into the hard, cold lockers, she fell to the ground with her books flying everywhere._

"_What was that for?" she asked softly._

"_Not doing my homework, bitch! That's what you get! Now im gonna fail that class and get kicked off the team!" Troy bellowed. Gabriella winced at his tone._

"_Wait your gonna get kicked off the team?" Chad asked._

"_Yeah, if I fail, and I probably will because of the fucking nerd" Troy said with a cold tone._

_A cheerleader came up to Gabriella's side and looked at her disgustingly. "Next time, you better do his homework or else you'll get hurt worse" the blond cheerleader said in a dangerously low tone. She stood up and slammed Gabriella's head against the locker as Gabriella became dizzy and everything around her was spinning. _

"_Remember geek! Do my homework next time!!" Troy yelled. Gabriella nodded her head slowly she heard the footsteps fade and she fell into a light slumber.._

_End of flashback_

Gabriella now started crying against the edge of the lake. Troy swam over to Gabriella and pulled her into a tight embrace. He noticed that she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, but he shook that thought off his mind for now.

"Shh, Gabi, im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Troy said soothing her and rubbing her back in comfort. Gabriella just hugged back and kept crying. Troy said comforting words in her ear and kept rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. After a while she stopped crying and wiped her eyes, they were still in the lake against the edge. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said and gave small effort for a smile.

"im sorry" Troy said looking down. Gabriella smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's fine Troy."

"Can I ask what happened?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I just thought of the one of the times you hurt me.." Gabriella said quietly.

"That's what I was thinking too, something like that" he admitted. Gabriella sighed.

"Im really sorry Gabi, I never meant to hurt you in high school" he told her honestly. Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw that he was being truthful. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was thinking why did I ever hurt such a beautiful sweet girl when I was in high school? I never should of" Troy said looking ashamed.

Troy felt Gabriella hug him and hugged back and felt her shivering. "Do you wanna get up?" he asked. Gabriella nodded.

**Troy's POV**

I got out of the water and stood up. I turned around and stuck my hand out for Gabriella to take it. She took it and I helped her up. I remembered she was only wearing a bra and underwear. I stared at her body, I didn't mean to but it just happened. She had flat, toned

stomach and she was just gorgeous. She had on a black bra with red laced onto it. Gabriella gave me a funny look and she looked down and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god" she yelled. She jumped back into the lake and I chuckled.

"Sorry for staring.." I apologized. She giggled softly and swam in the water a little more. "Thats what you get for staring at my body" Gabriella scowled.

"It's worse for a girl you know.." she commented.

I chuckled. "I thought you were cold?" I asked.

"I am..i just don't have my clothes because they are wet from me jumping in earlier."

"Oh, well come out, i'll let you wear my shirt." I said grabbing my t-shirt.

"Okay" I heard her say. She got out of the water and I smiled at her and pulled my t-shirt over her head and onto her and I unintentionally kissed her forehead. "Thanks" she said softly.

"No problem" I said. "Do you want me to take you back to your cabin?"

"If its not too much" she said quietly.

"Not at all" I grinned.

"Okay.. lets go" she grabbed her wet clothes and we walked to her cabin.

Along the way I just noticed that my arm was around her waist as she leaned on my shoulder. It was quite comfortable actually. We were just walking and talking quietly since we weren't suppose to be out here at this time. It was around 2 and everyone was of course probably sleeping.

Once we reached her cabin we turned towards each other. "Thanks so much Troy" she smiled warmly.

"Its no problem Gabi" I smiled back. We gave each other a hug and each a kiss on the cheek and I walked slowly back to my cabin.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay in my cabin tonight? It's really late and I don't want you to get in trouble" good reason I grinned.

"If you want" I said.

"Yeah, come on" she said as she opened the screen door and her door. I followed her in quietly.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Be quiet" I whispered. We walked around my cabin room.

"Mmmm, Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice called out. I looked at Troy and he ducked onto the ground quietly.

"Yeah shar?"

"Im really sorry for yelling at you and saying those mean things." she apologized.

I smiled. "It's fine, Shar, just go back to bed."

"Okay, night Gabi" she mumbled.

"Night" I whispered. I looked at Troy to come up. He shot up and we walked to the bathroom. Once we got in the bathroom I closed the door and looked at him. First his abs, wow. I giggled quietly.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly. "Okay.. Uhh. Im gonna take a quick shower and change in my pajama's."

Troy chuckled. "Can I take a shower too?" he asked. "Crap.. I don't have clothes." he realized.

"Don't worry, I have a very over sized t-shirt and I have basketball shorts from Jason" I mumbled.

"How did you get basketball shorts from him?" he asked.

"Swimming..its a long story" I giggled. He nodded. "Okay, well you already know there's three showers so you just take one and I take another, and don't you dare peep at me" I told him sternly.

"Okay.. im not a pervert anyways" he told me.

"I sure hope not" I mumbled. He chuckled. I grabbed my pajama's and Troy's clothes and we took a shower and we changed in the cubicle shower thing and went to my bed. "Okay..i'll sleep on the ground and you can get the bed" I told him.

"No, I'll sleep on the ground and you get the bed." he argued.

"This is no time for arguing! Just get the bed" I whispered-yelled at him.

"No one's getting on the bed then" he told me. I groaned.

"You both just sleep on the bed Gabi!" Taylor said a little loud.

My eyes went wide. "Taylor?"

"Yeah? I know you and basketball boy are in here, do everyone a favor and just both sleep on the bed" she mumbled loud enough for us to hear. I looked at Troy and he shrugged.

"Fine, sorry for waking you Tay" I told her.

"Its fine" she mumbled and went back to sleep. Troy and I climbed into my bed and we tried falling asleep. Soon after a while Troy fell asleep and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I was a bit scared at first but then I relaxed.

"Night Ella" he told me. I smiled. Guess he wasn't asleep.

"Night Troy" I grinned and we both fell asleep.

_Both forgetting something important._

* * *

**Okay, that was a VERY long chapter. 18 pages! My record!! Ha-ha (: its 5,405 words! Wow!  
**

**Im proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**The song is by Jesse Mccartney: We can go Anywhere.Its an awesome song (:  
**

**Please review!**

**It was fun writing this chapter (: im not really good at flashbacks. Ha-ha (:**

**I hope you realize there's something both of them are hiding by the last line, well at least Troy..we already know Gabriella's.**

**And readers, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME for putting Zeke and Gabriella together!!**

**Plus they are a bad couple lol! You'll see what happens later!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter!:**

_**laalaa1123**_

_**Line 101**_

_**blokkasup**_

_**saranghae2012**_

_**daydreamer299**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**readingfreak101**_

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews!! **

**Please Review! **

**I can't wait for the Camp Rock; Rock-a-long this weekend (: **

**Thanks again!**

**Much love and appreciation!, **

**-Bailey (: x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG read the a/n at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything i'd be chillin with the Jonas Brothers and go swimming! :P**

* * *

"_Night Ella" he told me. I smiled. Guess he wasn't asleep._

"_Night Troy" I grinned and we both fell asleep._

_Both forgetting something important._

**The next morning.**

Troy and I jolted up once we heard an ear piercing scream.

"What was that?" I asked tiredly. I looked around the room seeing Sharpay and Taylor sitting on Taylor's bed smirking.

"What the hell Shar!" I scolded her.

"What are you doing in bed... with Troy?" Sharpay asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He just slept over" I said. I looked over at Troy who fell back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"What?" I asked looking at the clock. **7:40** "Oh my god, Troy wake up!!" I said shoving him.

"Mm, no, 5 more minutes" he grumbled. I looked at the girls and they shrugged.

"So what's with Zeke now" Sharpay asked out of no where. My eyes went wide.

"Oh crap. TROY!" I yelled.

"Did something happen last night?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"We came back around 2 in the morning and I didn't want this douche right here to get in trouble so he just slept here..thats all okay? Can we not tell Zeke anything? He'll get mad" I said fearing of what would happen.

"Okay" Sharpay said.

"He needs to get up" Taylor stated.

"No duh" I told her. "Im gonna take a quick shower and everything and if he wakes up just tell him to go to his cabin, if he's not then leave it to me" Both the girls nodded. I tried standing up but I just fell back. I realized Troy's arm was around my waist. I groaned. "TROY!" I yelled. Taylor and Sharpay giggled. He didn't move. I yelled out in frustration. I saw a small smile creep on Troy's face. I looked at the girls and they smiled. I mouthed the girls to come help me. They nodded. I mouthed them to push him. They nodded back understanding.

"1..2...3" I said and we all pushed him. He fell off the bed and unfortunately, he pulled me and I was on top of him. He just chuckled. "TROY!" I yelled.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Let go of me." I commanded.

"No. 5 more minutes of sleep" he grumbled.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast" I reasoned.

"Oh well." he shot back.

"I need to get ready!" I told him. I looked at the girls. I mouthed 'PLEASE help me!' They shrugged. I glared at them and they laughed. "If you don't let go of me i'll kick you in the balls" I told him.

"You wouldn't dare" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Yes I would!" I argued.

"No you wouldn't" he argued back.

"Fine! I'll do anything, just let me go!" I said struggling to get up.

"Say. Troy bolton is the hottest guy alive" he commanded.

"Are you kidding? I have a boyfriend, that is one of your best friends" I told him.

"Oh yeah" he said forgetting. Troy let me go and we both got up.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Yup" he told me. "Okay, what am I suppose to do now?" he asked.

"Just go back to your cabin?" I asked confused.

"Uhh, I don't think that can happen because the guys will keep asking questions and all the girls and stuff" he explained.

"Oh..just stay here while I get ready" I told him. He nodded. I didn't need a shower so I just went into my closet. I set myself with a turquoise bikini, white short shorts, and a bright yellow tank top. I walked out of my closet, but not before looking at myself. I saw Troy just laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes. "Get your ass up Bolton" I told him.

"No" he mumbled.

I heard knocking on the door and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Troy opened his eyes and looked at me. I shrugged. They knocked again. "Come in" I said.

The door flung open and my eyes went wide, but I recovered quickly. "Gabi" Zeke said. I focused my eyes to behind Zeke, where Troy was. His eyes were wide in horror. I sent him a 'go-fucking-hide!' glare. He seem to catch on because he rolled off the bed quietly and went under the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Im so sorry" he bowed his head in shame.

"For?" I asked raising me eyebrow. Since when can I be so harsh?

Zeke sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down. I saw Troy's eyes go wide again. I giggled to myself. "For not trusting you, I was just doubting and everything. Im really sorry" he explained.

This time, I sighed. "Its fine" I mumbled.

Zeke stood up and walked over to me. "Im really really sorry" he said wrapping his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Its okay Zeke" I told him.

**Troy's POV**

I was scared as hell when Zeke sat on the bed. I saw him get up and hug Gabi. I felt a rush of jealousy when he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?" I heard Zeke ask.

"Yeah" she told him.

"So..we're still together?" he asked.

Gabriella giggled that giggle that made my heart want to melt. Wait. What am I saying? "Yes" she replied.

Zeke let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Have you seen Troy? He didn't come back to the cabin last night and he wasn't in his bed this morning" Zeke asked. Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"No, not at all" she lied.

"Oh okay.. so would you like to walk with me to the meal area?" he asked.

I felt Gabriella's concerned eyes on me, and I gave her a light nod. She sighed dejectedly. "Sure" she said giving a convincing smile. "Can you wait outside I need to grab a couple things" she tried to reason.

"Uhmm, okay?" he said a little confused and walked out of the cabin. I sighed and slid out from under the bed. Unfortunately I hit my head on the night stands handle for opening the drawer. I winced it major pain and closed my eyes instinctively.

"Crap! Troy are you okay?" she asked frantically.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah im fine. Its just throbbing" I told her.

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Erm, well I gotta get going...but once Zeke and I leave, you can leave" she said giving off a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay. Talk to you later Ella"

"Ella?" she smiled cheekily.

"Yeah...can I call you that?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yeah" she smiled. "Bye" she said and closed the door. I sighed and slumped against the nightstand. I felt a rush of emptiness fulfill me. I stood up and looked out the window to see Zeke and Gabriella molded into with his arm around his waist and her arm around his and lying on his shoulder, just like how Gabriella and I were last night. I sighed and walked out of the cabin into my own.

-

-

I kept myself up above surface as I saw Gabriella talking to her friend. I sighed. Why do I keep watching her? She'll think im a crazy stalker or some shit. I saw our eyes connect as she smiled at me. She motioned for me to go over to her and I obeyed.

"Hey" she grinned as I approached her, she gave me a light hug and stayed by my side with my arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Hey" I replied and looked at the guy if front of me.

"Oh, this is Jason, Jase, this is Troy" she greeted quite happily. I eyed him a bit and broke out into a smile.

"Hey man" I greeted him.

"Hey" he replied sticking out his hand. I grasped it and we shook hands.

"Soo" Gabriella said not knowing what to say. I chuckled quietly. "This is kinda weird" she stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jason asked somewhat with a little anger.

"What! Nooo! Zeke's my boyfriend" she grinned.

I felt as if someone hit my heart with a baseball bat. I tried shaking off the feeling. "Yeah" I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Can we like lose all this awkwardness and tension?" I asked.

"Sure" he chuckled. "So the famous Troy Bolton eyy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...yeah.. your point?" I asked.

"Don't you get a lot of girls?" he asked.

"Nah. I don't like dating girl after girl." I told him truthfully. Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, still haven't got some?" he asked grinning.

"Jase!" Gabriella exclaimed. I chuckled.

"No, not at all. I don't like to just fuck with some girl..i hate it when people just date me to get some fame and all that shit. It's ridiculous. I just want a girl that likes me for me" he told him. Gabriella's smile got even bigger, which got me to smile as hell.

"Thats great" Gabriella told me.

I chuckled. "Yeah thats good I guess?" Jase said. "Dunno what else to say" he chuckled.

"Yeah..i guess so. So whats up with you?" I asked Jason.

"Not much. Just catching up with Gabi but yeah." he replied.

I nodded in understanding. "Dude, this feels so awkward" I stated.

"I know." Jason agreed.

"Oh you guys will warm up to each other" Ella commented. I rolled my eyes and she pushed me.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my cabin after groups. It was quite fun actually when I hung around Troy and Jason.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor greeted me.

"Hey!" I told her.

"Where were you at breakfast? I wanted you to meet my friend!" she told me.

"Oh, I was eating with Zeke, Chad and Troy!" I explained to her. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure. So how are you and Zeke?" She asked with a smirk.

"Never better" I replied smiling.

"Thats good" she giggled.

"What's good?" Sharpay asked coming in from outside.

"Her and Zeke are good." she explained.

"Ohh. Cool" she commented. I giggled.

"Speaking of which, im going over there soon..do you guys wanna come along with me to hang with them?" I asked.

"Can we?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah im pretty sure" I told them. "I already asked Zeke earlier."

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. "Lets go!" they exclaimed in unison. I giggled.

"Okay.. let me get ready." I said standing up and walking over to my closet.

"Girl, your pretty as it is lets just go!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Eager much?" I smirked.

"Whatever" she shrugged. I giggled. We walked out of the cabin and linked our arms.

-

-

Sharpay, Taylor and I walked into Zeke's cabin smiling.

"Okay... Shar, Tay, this is Zeke,Chad, and Troy. Zeke, Chad, Troy, this is Sharpay and Taylor" I introduced them.

"Hey" they all said at the same time. I smiled.

After a while of talking I was sitting on Zeke's bed against him and just talking to him. Everyone else was wrapped in their own conversation, Troy and Sharpay, and Chad and Taylor. I smiled at my friends and looked up and Zeke smiled down at me. **(Gosh they are a freaking weird together :P)** "What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing just I feel good" I giggled.

"Thats great" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "So how was your day today?"

"It was just like every other day" I giggled. "How about yours?"

"Same" he told me. I kissed him and we started making out a little bit. **(No description. Writing about them together is hard enough! Ha Ha (:)**

"Guys!" Sharpay screeched. I broke away from Zeke and flipped my head towards Sharpay and gave her a glare. She smiled back at me. "Lets play a game!" she suggested.

"Uhh a game?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded her head vigorously. "What game?" she asked.

"Truth or dare" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Your joking right?" Chad asked.

"Trust me, she never jokes" I told Chad.

"Come on lets play!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and got off Zeke and we all sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay...no rules" Sharpay told us. We all nodded. "I start...ummmm" sharpay looked around the circle. "Taylor! Truth or dare" she smirked.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Truth" she said quickly.

"hmmm, how far have you gone with a guy?" Sharpay asked.

"Making out" she told Sharpay. Sharpay scoffed and Taylor gave her an icy stare, which Sharpay just simply shrugged it off.

"Okay...Zeke, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he grinned.

"I dare you to make out with Gabriella sexily." she giggled.

"Sexily?" Zeke and I asked in unison. She nodded her head. "Okay" Zeke shrugged and we started making out right in front of everyone. We kept hearing Chad groan in disgust. _And Troy was watching with jealousy shown deep in his crystal blue eyes._

Zeke and I pulled back with wide grins. "Okay" Zeke said. "Troy" he grinned.

Troy rolled his eyes. "truth"

"Truth?" Zeke asked. "Chicken." I hit him in the chest. "What was that for?"

"Your being mean" I told him

"Uh huh. Okay.." he trailed off. "describe the person you like...and NO ONE interrupt him"

"Okay..but don't you want to know _who?" _ he asked.

"Nah, rather not have you embarrassed." he chuckled. Troy rolled his eyes.

**Troy's POV**

Describe who I like? I don't like anyone do I? I thought and I couldn't think of anyone. I looked to my right and saw Gabriella smiling and talking to Zeke. Her smile is so cute. Shit..

"Troy! Tell us already" Sharpay screeched. I chuckled. I couldn't but help look at the brunette next to me. I sighed.

"Okay" I told them

"Get on with it man!" Zeke exclaimed. Gabriella hit his chest.

"Let him take his time" Gabriella scolded him. Zeke chuckled in return.

"Okay guys.. here it is... well, she's gorgeous as hell" I grinned. "Has a killer white smile, sweet, can be sensitive, she has dark hair, she can be an angel sometimes, actually its like she's an angel. Umm, she has a cute laugh, I don't know what else, but can we not ask who it is?" I told them. They nodded. _Chad obviously knew who Troy was describing._

"Awh, who ever it is I bet she's a lucky girl" Gabriella giggled.

"Well im definitely a lucky guy" Zeke said giving her a peck on the lips. My nose wrinkle in disgust and jealousy.

"Okay okay.. hmmm Chad" I grinned. "Tru--"

"Dare" he smirked.

"I dare you to let Sharpay put make up on you!" I chuckled.

"Shit man!" He exclaimed. Sharpay smirked. After a while of Sharpay's yelling and Chad's protesting she finished. Chad had on pink blush and red lipstick and he had blue eyeshadow. We all laughed hysterically at him. He lowered his eyebrows. "Thanks man" he hissed.

"Your welcome" I chuckled.

Chad smirked. _He definitely had an idea and knew someone would very much like to enjoy it. _

"Gabi...truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied with a smile.

"hmmm.." he said pretending to think. "I dare you to kiss Troy" he smirked.

"WHAT!" Zeke, Gabriella and I yelled out.

"You heard me" he still had that smirk. "Remember..its only a dare" he reminded us.

Zeke and I sighed. "Fine" Gabriella said. Everyone was obviously watching closely. Gabi and I leaned in and our lips met with a small, tender kiss, that sent chills up my back. We pulled back and I tried my acting skills and wiped my mouth. _Which Gabi was a bit hurt from and did the same._ I tried not to daze off. "Zeke can I have a kiss?" Gabriella asked. Zeke of course grinned and kissed Gabi. I sighed inwardly. I saw Chad look at me and I sent him a cold icy glare. He shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'

**Gabriella's POV**

After I kissed Troy.. I couldn't help but feel something. It was weird. I saw Troy wipe his mouth..i guess he didn't feel anything, you can say I felt a bit hurt from it. I wiped my mouth as well and I turned towards Zeke. "Zeke can I have a kiss?" I batted my eyelashes. He grinned and chuckled and kissed me. We pulled back. Thats..thats weird..i can't feel anything. I sighed inwardly not knowing what that feeling was.

"Can we wrap up this game? Im getting tired" Troy stated. We all agreed. After a couple minutes of talking we all said 'bye' and went back to our cabin.

-

-

I felt my phone vibrate at 3:50 in the morning. I flipped it open and shut off the alarm. I reluctantly got out and walked to my closet, looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair a little and walked out of the cabin quietly.

Once I reached the lake I didn't see anyone there so I decided to lay on the grass and look at the stars hoping Alex would be coming. I stared at the sky for a while then heard footsteps.

"Ice" the voice called out. I grinned.

"Cream" I replied.

"Hey Brie" he chuckled and lied down a decent distance from me.

"Hey Alex" I grinned.

"So how was your day?" he asked thoughtfully.

"It was good, how bout yours?" I asked.

"Not too bad." he told me.

"Maria came up to me again" I explained to him. "She needs more advice and I need help with giving it to her, care to help?"

"Sure.. what happened?" he asked.

Truth was, if you didn't know.. Maria was me. Lets just hope he's fooled. "Okay. Well I was with her and we were playing...spin the bottle with a couple other guys.. she has a boyfriend and he was there as well..right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay well she had to kiss one of her guy friends, she told me she felt something different than when she kisses her boyfriend" I explained.

"What do you mean by _different_?" he asked.

"I don't know. She said she felt like a spark or something with the guy Jack" I said giving him a nick name. If you weren't aware. I was Maria, and take a wild guess who 'Jack' is. If you've guessed Troy...ding ding ding you win a million dollars. You wish, but yeah its him.

"And she has a boyfriend?" he asked.

"mmhmm" I replied.

"Weird, maybe...maybe..ahh I don't know. I think there is something between Maria and Jack" Oh no, don't say that.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little fearfully.

"Maybe, if she has this spark with Jack and not her boyfriend, then her and her boyfriend aren't meant to be." he told me smartly.

I sighed dejectedly. I did NOT want this at all. "Maybe your right, but im _very_ sure she still likes her boyfriend and doesn't want to dump him just because of one kiss" I declared.

He sighed. "Well soon enough, fate will take its place and take her to the guy she's meant to be with" he answered. I sighed as well. "Can you help me with a problem?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure"

"Okay...well, there's this girl named Gabrielle. She's a good friend and is dating one of my best friends, Zack. The more I hang out with her and stuff the more I think im liking her... what should I do?"**(I'm giving hints!)**

"Tell her" I told him as if it was nothing.

"Why would I tell her? She's dating one of my _best friends_. If you didn't hear correctly" he said a little aggravated.

I giggled. "Okay sorry, well there's not much you can do about it. You can suffer and see her with one of your best friends or tell her and maybe she feels the same way" I advised him.

"I don't wanna hurt my friend" he argued.

"Maybe he'll understand" I declared. He sighed.

"I don't think so" he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I think he might love her.." he said with sadness.

I sighed. "Like I said, there's not much you can do. Maybe you should wait longer to see if this feeling goes stronger, and plus, 'fate will take its place'" I claimed, quoting him.

"Yeah your right" he said thankfully.

"Yeah...hmm, describe to me the kind of girl you like" I said. "Im bored" I giggled.

"Thats random..but okay, but you have to do the same" he spoke. I agreed. "Well the kind of girl I like has to be sweet, caring, funny and love me for me. She has to be fun but serious too, I want her to listen to my problems and help me out. I want her to be able to stand up to me and won't be afraid she also can't be embarrassed in front of me, And she has to deal with my fame" _as soon as he said that he shut his mouth and his eyes go wide. 'Fuck!!' he thought._

"Fame?" I asked. Weird..

"Yeah..uhh I'm like really really popular at my school" _he said last minute._

"Ohhh, well your type of girl sounds pretty interesting.." a little like me. I sighed inwardly.

"I guess so"_he sighed inwardly with relief _"So about your type of guy"

I giggled. "well he has to be fun as well and nice. He can't be such a jerk and treat people like crap. I want him to be able to hold me and let me cry on him. I want him to be affectionate. I want him to be able to tell me anything on his mind. I don't want him to care about how stupid my friends are and everything like that. I want him to stand up for me and protect me" I smiled.

"Wow, well whoever that guy would be, he'd be one heck of a guy" he commented.

I giggled. "i guess but I hope there might be some guy out there that im looking for" I said truthfully. Zeke right now, is an awesome guy, but somewhere in my heart tells me that he's not the one. _Little did she know, 'the one' has been with her this whole time through out the camp._

* * *

**Hmmm, I gotta say this chapter was okay (:**

**I'm totally giving hints on who Alex really is! **

**Its so weird writing about Zeke and Gabriella together though.. haha.**

**THANK YOU SOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOO MUCH for all the reviews!!**

**You do not know how happy I was when I got so many reviews! **

**Thanks to all that reviewed!: **

_**zanessalov3r**_

_**laalaa1123**_

_**blokkasup**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

_**Line 101**_

_**lil-miss-innocent**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**readingfreak101**_

_**GabriellaBolton-CorrieBale**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**daydreamer299**_

**Gosh you guys! THANKS SO SO SO MUCH!!**

**(:**

**Please review this chapter!**

**Much love and A LOT of appreciation,**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I'd be chillin' with Zanessa at the mall ;)**

* * *

_I giggled. "i guess but I hope there might be some guy out there that im looking for" I said truthfully. Zeke right now, is an awesome guy, but somewhere in my heart tells me that he's not the one. Little did she know, 'the one' has been with her this whole time through out the camp. _

_**Forward to Saturday:**_

I stirred awake as I felt a motion on my bed. My eyes flutter open to see Sharpay jumping up and down on my bed and I groaned out loud.

"Get off my bed!!" I yelled.

"No! We're going to the mall to get our dresses for the 'Hello Dance' next weekend!" she squealed. I groaned again.

"What time are we suppose to be going onto the bus?" I asked with my pillow on my face.

"9:30" she remembered.

"You know, Zeke hasn't even asked me to the dance yet.." I told her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "He will eventually. Now get your ass ready!"

"Where's Taylor?"

"Shower" she replied.

I groaned once more. I sat up and shot a glare at Sharpay. She gave me an 'oh-so-innocent' smile. I rolled my eyes and took a quick shower and walked into my closet. I decided on a light yellow baby doll top and a pair of short shorts, throwing in black flip flops, all from _Hollister_. I looked at myself in the mirror and primped my hair a bit, added eyeliner and a dab of lip gloss and went out of my closet. I looked at the clock and it read 9:00.

I sighed and walked over to my night stand, grabbed my phone and went through it. I received a text from Zeke. I smiled as I read it.

_Fr: Zeke_

_Hey babe, are you going to the mall today? Im going and so is Chad and Troy._

I replied back to the message saying.

_To: Zeke_

_Hey, yeah I am. So is Shar and Taylor._

After a couple minutes my phone ringed indicating a text message.

_Fr: Zeke_

_Oh okay..sit by me on the bus?_

_- - -_

_To: Zeke_

_you don't have to ask ;) see you soon!_

I giggled.

"Shar Taylor are you guys ready yet?!" I yelled.

"Almost!" The two yelled in unison. I sighed. I looked at my phone again saying I have two texts.

_Fr: Zeke_

_k. Love you_

_- - -_

_To:Zeke_

_You too._

I read my other text message and smiled the whole way.

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Morning Ella, you going to the mall?_

I giggled at his name. He decided to put that on his own. Loser..

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_Of course! Although Zeke hasn't asked me yet... /_

_- - -_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Don't worry. He will sometime soon. _

_- - -_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_I hope.. see you soon. Sit on the other side of the aisle with me!_

_- - -_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Sure! See yah!_

_- - -_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_Kayy. :)_

I shut my phone and looked up. To see the 2 girls in front of me. "Finally you guys are ready! Lets go!" I told them. They rolled their eyes and we all linked arms and walked out of the cabin. We arrived near the bus and looked for the guys. We turned around to see them walking towards us and I grinned and ran up to Zeke and hugged him.

"Hi to you too" he chuckled.

I giggled. "Hello!" I greeted cheerfully. He chuckled again.

"Okay! Everyone board the buses and we'll head to the SunnyDale Mall!**(Gay Name (:)**" one of the instructors told us. About 15 minutes later we were on the move. The seats were me and Zeke. Next to us was Troy and Sharpay, in front of them was Chad and Taylor then in front of Zeke and I was Jason and Kelsi. Kelsi Neilson is our new friend. Taylor had told me to meet her and we did. All of us got really close and right now, in our group I can see that every pair has a spark to it. As much as I want to deny it, it feels like Troy and Sharpay have something for each other. **(Yes..weird but they won't happen.)** Chad seems to be liking Taylor a bit and vice versa, as for Jason and Kelsi, they just flirt non-stop and I actually think its pretty cute. If your wondering about Alex. We still talk at 4 in the morning. It's quite fun actually. He also gave me his number. _VERY oblivious to the same number in her phone, as for the other boy as well._ I looked up to Zeke and he smiled at me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

I grinned. "Not too bad. What about you?"

"Same. Say...have I asked you to the dance yet?" he asked.

I giggled. "Not that I recall"

"Well then, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Absolutely" I grinned and he kissed me. I pulled back once I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone to find 7 text messages. I groaned inwardly.

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Thanks for saying hi this morning :P_

_- - -_

_Fr: Alex_

_Hey Brie!_

_- - -_

_Fr: Tay_

_Did he ask yet?_

_- - -_

_Fr: Shar_

_Did he ask yet?_

_- - -_

_Fr: Jase_

_You gotta help me find a way to ask Kelsi to the dance!_

_- - -_

_Fr: Kels_

_Can you see if Jason's gonna ask me to the dance?!_

_- - -_

_Fr: Chad_

_Should I ask Taylor to the dance?_

I sighed. As much as I love texting, I don't love it right now. It can get irritating sometimes.

_To: Troy Boy :P,Tay,Shar,Jase,Kels_

_Can you guys just talk this all out!! I hate texting so much when im sitting next to my boyfriend you know..! :)_

_- - - _

_To: Alex_

_Hey! Whatsup?_

After a couple minutes everyone around me just started talking and I giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Zeke asked me

"Ah, nothing."

"Okay? Well im gonna take a nap so tell me when we're there" he told me.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Everyone going to the mall, it will be at least a 45 minute drive there, so take a nap or just chat quietly! We will inform you when we're near!" The head instructor told us. We all did our own thing.

**(Its gonna be all texting, so it'll be in italicize, if they are doing a motion, its in normal)**

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Too bad. So whatsup?_

_- - -_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_Nothing just sitting here texting. Excited for the dance?_

_- - -_

_Fr: Jase_

_What do I do!?_

I rolled my eyes.

_To: Jase_

_Just. Ask. Her._

_- - -_

_To: Shar, Tay_

_Yes he did. Can't wait for the mall! Talk to you guys when we get off._

_- - -_

_Fr: Alex_

_Not much, on the bus to the mall.. you?_

_- - -_

_To: Alex_

_Same here. So we still up for 4 in the morning?_

I giggled.

_To: Chad_

_Yes now stop talking to me and do it_

_- - -_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Yeah, but I don't have a date /_

_- - -_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_Awh. You don't need a date! Hmm, ask Sharpay.._

I regretted saying that for some reason...

**(Sorry if I confused you!! tell me if I did! Now its just gonna be talking to Troy and Alex)**

**Troy's POV**

Ask Sharpay to the dance? I don't know. I looked to my left and I just saw Sharpay looking out the window. I smiled then sighed.

_To: Ella_

_Hmmm I don't know. Should I?_

_- - -_

_To: Brie_

_Of course! Why not? :)_

I looked up to see Gabriella smiling at me. I smiled back and she went back to her phone.

_Fr: Ella_

_If you really want to.._

_- - -_

_To: Ella_

_I don't know. Haha_

_- - -_

_Fr: Brie_

_Haha okay! Just making sure, well im gonna go! Talk to you tomorrow morning, if you catch my drift :P_

_- - -_

_To: Brie_

_Haha k. Later_

_- - -_

_Fr: Ella_

_Maybe you should. Get on AIM I don't wanna text anymore._

I looked up at her.

"I hope you know that you would still be pressing buttons El" I told her.

"Eh, oh well." she giggled. I shook my head. She's too cute.

**Gabayy has signed on.**

**Gabayy: **Heyyyyy!

**Boltballer:** hey

**Gabayy: so are you gonna ask sharpay?**

**Boltballer: idk still thinking about it.**

**Gabayy: make up your mind loser. :P**

**Boltballer: Nah haha. So did Zeke already ask you?**

**Gabayy: yeah. **

**Boltballer: oh...cool.**

**Gabayy: I guess so...can I tell you something but you CAN NOT tell anyone.**

**Boltballer: yeah**

**Gabayy: and im VERY serious Troy!!**

**Boltballer: okay!**

**Gabayy: I don't think zeke's the one.. /**

**Boltballer: the one what?**

Gabriella looked up and shook her head. I shrugged and she gave me a light smile.

**Gabayy: your stupid**

**Boltballer: thanks. I've always known that :P**

**Gabayy: mhmm, you wanna go to the back of the bus and just talk? My fingers hurt /**

**Boltballer: sure**

We stood up and walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

"sooooooo" I started

Gabriella giggled. "So I was saying.. I don't think he's the one"

"The one what?" I asked stupidly.

Gabriella sighed. "Like...i don't even know. I don't think he's right for me" she said sadly.

"Then why are you with him?"

"I don't know. But im sure I like him" this broke my heart. If you haven't noticed, I finally finalized my feelings for Gabi. I like her. Brie said that I do and she thought it was cute. I really really like Gabi, and I think im starting to fall for Brie also..even if I don't know her so well and don't know what she looks like.

"i don't know what to say" I told her truthfully.

She sighed dejectedly. "I know. Me neither, but you know, I have a very strong feeling, that the boy im looking for is nearby. _Closer than you think_.

I smiled warmly. "You'll find that person soon, I know it" As much as I didn't want to say that, I kinda had to..

"I hope so" she grinned.

"I know so" I shot back.

Gabriella giggled that sweet giggle. "So, you gonna ask Sharpay?" she asked.

"Probably"

**Gabriella's POV**

"You sure?" I asked him. I hope he's not sure

"I guess" he smiled. I sighed inwardly. I didn't want it. And I surely don't know why.

"Oh..kay." I faked a smile.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Yes, the idea of you going with Sharpay..

"Nope" I grinned, trying to smile for real. How does he even know?

"Yeah right. I see it in your eyes" he told me. Whoa, totally answered my question.

I laughed nervously "Its..nothing."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" he said sternly.

I looked up, but not straight into his eyes. I grinned, stood up and ran to my seat next to Zeke. I looked back at Troy, which he was on his way back to his seat and he grinned at me, I shot a smile back and he just shook his head chuckling.

"10 minutes till we reach the mall!" One of the instructors told us. There was chatter throughout the bus.

"Zeke" I tried waking him up.

"Mmm, yeah Gabs?" he asked.

"10 minutes till we're there" I informed him.

"Okay" he replied sitting back up. "What were you doing the whole time?"

"Just talking" I smiled. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap. "Have a good nap?"

"Not too bad" he grinned. I gave him a light kiss. I laid my head on his chest and yawned. "Someone's tired." he joked.

"Kinda, haven't had much sleep" I told him.

"Oh, why didn't you take a nap?"

"I don't like taking naps, they're for little kids" I giggled.

"So I guess im a little kid?" he pondered.

"Hm, nah, they make an exception" I laughed.

"Oh right" he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Once we reached there everyone got off the bus and went into groups. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and I made our own group as for the boys as well. We went off to the mall.

"Troy asked me to the dance!" Sharpay squealed. I smiled faking every bit for some reason.

"Yay" I said with not so much enthusiasm.

"Chad did too!" Taylor beamed.

"Same with Jason!" The girls giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, lets go find something to knock their socks off" I yelled.

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered and we went into almost all the stores to find something good.

-

-

I woke up at a quarter till 4 in the morning and yawned. I'm getting used to this, but then im not. I looked at myself in the mirror and just fixed a couple things and went to the lake.

I saw a figure and smiled. "Ice"

"Cream" he chuckled.

"So how was your shopping today?" I asked.

"Not too bad..find a good dress?" he asked yawning.

"Eh, I guess so." I giggled. "Okay, I need help with something" I told him being serious.

"Okay, and whats that?" he asked.

"its maria again..she seems to be always having problems" not. "So she has a boyfriend now, well, she's pretty sure he's not 'the one' right?"

"Yeah"

"and so she has this friend named...Kyle and well her and Kyle are good friends and well, today, when Kyle asked one of her friends to the dance she felt absolutely horrible and envied her when her boyfriend already asked her to the dance.. what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Simple. She fell for him" he said as if it was nothing. My jaw dropped slightly.. I can't be falling for Troy!

"What if Kyle's her boyfriends friend? Like a close one"

"Doesn't make a difference.." he said.

I sighed quietly. This can't be happening. I don't like Troy do I? No I don't. At least I think!

I felt my phone vibrate. Who could be calling or texting me at this time? I took out my phone and read the text.

_Fr: Troy boy :P_

_Morning Ella. Wanted to be the first one to say it. :)_

I giggled.

_To: Troy boy :P_

_Morning Troy. Why are you up so early?_

"Who could you be talking to at this time of morning?" Alex asked.

"A boy that I like" I lied. Kinda..

"He's up this early?"

"Ah, I guess. He's an odd ball" I giggled. "Who are _you_ talking to so early?"

"This girl that I like" he chuckled.

"How can she be up so early?" I asked confused.

"Don't ask me." he chuckled.

_Fr: Troy boy :P_

_Can't sleep. Did I wake you?_

_- - -_

_To: Troy boy :P_

_No you didn't. I can't sleep :(_

_- - -_

_Fr: Troy boy :P_

_Do you want meet up right now?_

_- - -_

_To: Troy boy :P_

_If its not any trouble_

_- - -_

_Fr: Troy boy :P_

_No. I'll meet you at the lake! See you then!_

"Hey Brie, im really tired so im gonna go" he said quickly.

"Same here. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he said while we both stood up and went our opposite direction. I walked half way back to my cabin then walked back to the lake. I saw Troy and smiled.

"Hey" I greeted coming up to him, I sat down and he put his arms around me and pulled me closer, I felt so warm.

"Hey El, so can't sleep?" he asked

"No" I sighed.

"Why not?" he asked concerned etched in his eyes.

"Too much on my mind"

"Oh, care to vent?" he asked caringly.

"Its personal" I said biting my lower lip.

He sighed. "Okay then, do you just wanna lay down?"

"Yeah" I smiled. We laid ourselves on the grass and I unintentionally draped my arm around his waist and he put his arms around my shoulders as I laid on his chest. He smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I asked curiously.

"No reason" he chuckled. I grinned.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone your not suppose to?" I asked.

"yeah" he sighed. I sighed right after.

"I don't like it" I told him.

"Neither do I..but you can't fight the feeling" he said.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Please don't tell Zeke"

He nodded. "I won't" he promised. I smiled and closed my eyes breathing in his scent.

"So why the lake?" I asked.

"It's peaceful" he grinned. I smiled and lent up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After I realized what I did, I blushed and lied my head back on his chest. He smiled and kissed my head. Im almost sure I like Troy.. and this isn't suppose to happen.

* * *

**Not a bad chapter. A lot of Iming and texting. Haha.**

**Okayyy. Well guys, don't hate me but im gonna be going on vacation for 10 days, so I can't update for that long. Im so so so so sorry!! I wish I could but I can't ):**

**Please don't hate me!**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed!**

_**Laalaa1123**_

_**lil-miss-innocent**_

_**DressargeDiva**_

_**-Passion4Piano-**_

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**luvtheOC09**_

_**chinabear**_

_**BrazillianPrincess**_

_**cinderella317**_

_**readingfreak101**_

_**nychick37**_

_**hsmpotter**_

_**daydreamer299 **_

**Once I get back from my trip I will post another chapter! (:**

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Im Back! (:**

**Read A/n at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

"_It's peaceful" he grinned. I smiled and lent up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After I realized what I did, I blushed and lied my head back on his chest. He smiled and kissed my head. Im almost sure I like Troy.. and this isn't suppose to happen. _

I stirred in my sleep the next day in my bed..at least I thought so. I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and I fluttered my eyes open and saw...Zeke?

"Morning babe" he greeted.

I yawned. "Morning. How exactly did I get here?"

He chuckled. "Can't believe you forgot. Troy told me you wanted to sneak in a surprise me last night..or this morning, which ever"

I furrowed my eyes brows and saw Troy walk out of the bathroom...shirtless. My breath was hitched in my throat and he smiled at me and gave me a look to go along with it. "Oh yeah! I guess I fell asleep too fast and forgot from all the shrieking from Sharpay yesterday" I lied.

"Interesting" he chuckled. I nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Okay" he got up and went to wash up and do other stuff. "So exactly how did I get here?" I asked Troy.

"You fell asleep when we were at the lake and I carried you here, since I didn't want you to get in trouble" aww how sweet. "So I put you in Zeke's bed." he shrugged. "He's your boyfriend."

"Oh okay" I said understanding everything. I sighed. "How long was I asleep?!"

"Hmm I don't know. We got here around 5 and its now" he took a brief moment to look at his watch. "1, sooooo I don't how long you've been asleep. Too lazy to do the math" he chuckled lightly. I smiled then my eyes widened.

"Oh crap we have class!" I said scrambling in Zeke's bed.

Troy chuckled. "Chill Ella, its Sunday."

I sighed. "You could've told me at first!" He shrugged. I fell back on the pillow grabbed my phone 8 new text messages 20 missed calls. I sighed. I went through my missed calls and mostly from Sharpay and Taylor, same as the messages.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Troy asked.

"Why? Do you want me gone?" I asked with a hint of attitude.

His eyes widened immediately. "No no no I didn't mean it like that"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Troy just chuckled dryly. "I gotta get going anyway" I said walking towards the door.

"I'll take you" he smiled warmly, which I couldn't say no.

"Thanks" I grinned. He nodded and we walked out. There were a couple of screaming girls after us.

"Shit, I forgot to bring my shades and hat" he muttered. I giggled. "What's so funny"

"Your talking to yourself"

"Who said I was talking to myself?" he asked smirking at me.

"I don't know...me?" I said, confused.

"I was talking to you"

"Okay, your confusing me" I fessed up.

"Yeah me too. So did you sleep well? And I forgot to say 'good morning'. Good morning" he grinned brightly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I slept okay, but being in the same bed as Zeke is kinda uncomfortable and Morning" I giggled.

"How is it uncomfortable?" he questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"And it was comfortable with us?" he asked.

"Strangely, yes" I giggled.

"Ah" he chuckled. I grinned. We walked in complete, comfortable silence as we reached my cabin.

"Thanks Troy" I said facing him.

"No problem" he chuckled. I grinned and unintentionally kissed his cheek. I pulled back and blushed as did he.

"Uhh, bye" I said quickly and walked up the steps and closed the door. I sat against it and slid down with my back to the door and sighed.

**Troy's POV**

"Bye" I said to the air as she was already in her cabin. I touched my cheek where she kissed and I grinned dreamily. I snapped out of my daze when I heard a couple of screaming girls and I dashed back to my cabin.

-

-

"Hey, where's Gabi?" Zeke asked once I was back in our cabin.

"Oh, I took her home. She wanted to get dressed and everything" I explained.

"Ah, okay. So whats the plan for today?" he asked while putting a t-shirt on.

"I don't know. Why don't we make a dinner picnic for us and the girls?" I suggested after a thought.

"Yeah, thats a good idea" he chuckled. "So do you like Sharpay?"

My eye's widened. "Whoa no. why do you ask that?"

"Yeah right man, you asked her to the dance and now your suggesting a dinner picnic for all of us" he chuckled.

"No, I don't like Sharpay. Okay? I just asked her to the dance because I had no one else to go with" I stated.

"Oh, so you can go and ask her when there are tons of girls falling to your feet at this school?" he asked demandingly.

I sighed. "Yeah, but only because I know her alright?"

"Fine, what made you suggest the picnic, or better yet, who were you thinking about while thinking of making the picnic?" Zeke asked as Chad walked in the room stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Dude I wanna know"

"Same here" Chad butted in.

Gabriella... "Sharpay" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

"Sharpay.." I lied. Chad gave me a knowing look and I just shrugged.

"Oh, so that means you like her" Zeke stated.

I sighed. "Whatever man, are we gonna do this or not?" I asked irritated.

"Do what?" Chad asked.

"A dinner picnic for us and the girls" Zeke explained.

"Oh, yeah we should do it! I wanna find a way to ask Taylor to be my girlfriend. And Troy, you should do that too with Sharpay" Chad smirked. My eyes went wide.

"No no its--"

"Yeah you guys should do that. Maybe we should all eat dinner together like in a big circle then dessert, we go into our small groups" Zeke interrupted.

I let out a big sigh. "Fine" I muttered. Zeke and Chad looked at each other and smiled then looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well i'll call Gabi and tell her then she'll tell the rest of them" Zeke told us. We nodded. "Troy, call Jason" he commanded. I nodded and went to do so.

**Gabriella's POV**

The girls and I were talking about everything and how we were excited for the dance next week until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Gabs, its Zeke, put me on speaker, we wanna talk to all the girls"

"How did you know it was all of us?" I asked with curiosity.

"We know you girls" Chad entered.

"Oh hi Chad" I greeted him giggling.

"Hi Gabi, Hey Taylor"

We all giggled.

"Hey Chad"

"Girls laugh too much" we heard Troy mutter.

"Thanks Troy" I told him sarcastically.

"What? Sorry" he chuckled.

"Yeah, and we laugh too much" Sharpay giggled.

"Okay, so what are you guys calling for?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"Oh, so you don't wanna talk to us ay?" Troy asked.

"No, its not like that just I don't know" I giggled.

"Yeah right Ella" he chuckled.

"seriously!" I said a little too loudly.

"Okay okay, so we were wondering if you girls wanted to go on a dinner picnic with us later? We still have to call Jason, and im guessing you guys need to call Kelsi too" Zeke spilled.

Taylor, Sharpay, and I looked at each other. "Yeah, we'll go" we all agreed in unison, then broke into fits of giggles.

"Okay, well we'll come by your cabin later to pick you guys up and we'll go by the lake" Zeke informed us.

"Okay" we said in unison.

"Bye Gabi, love you" Zeke told me.

I inwardly sighed. "Bye Zeke, you too."

"Bye Taylor" Chad chuckled.

"Bye Chad" she giggled.

"Bye Shar" Troy said.

"Bye Troy!" She giggled lightly.

"Bye Ella"

"Bye Troy" I grinned.

"okay, good bye girls!" The guys shouted. We giggled.

"Okay, good bye GUYS!" we said in the same tone and all laughed. We hung up the phone and I fell back on the bed.

"So whats with you and Troy?" Sharpay smirked.

"What? Nothing..?" I asked confused.

"Oh, i'll believe that when my hair turns purple" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, nothing is going on with me and him. What makes you say that?" I asked, wanting to know.

"He was like 'Bye Ella' and your like 'Bye Troy' and you were all smiley and then you guys had a little flirty moment that Zeke interrupted." Sharpay reasoned.

"Oh...thats nothing. We're just friends okay? I have Zeke" I shot back.

"Yeah right" she huffed. I looked at Taylor pleadingly to help.

"Gabi's right. There's nothing between Troy and her, they always mess around with each other like brother and sister, and Gabi loves Zeke" Taylor tried.

Sharpay sighed. "Fine whatever." Did Taylor say love Zeke? I don't love him...i just like him. I sighed.

"Okay, lets call Kelsi" Taylor suggested. We called Kelsi and she came over to our cabin and now we're just talking in a circle.

"Hmmmmm, lets do something" Sharpay told us.

"Like what?" I asked playing with my phone.

"I bet you guys I can name the guy you guys like" Sharpay smirked. Everyone disagreed and she named the guy we liked. "Kelsi, you like Jason, Taylor likes Chad and Gabi obviously likes Zeke" and Troy..

"Wow... nice" Kelsi complimented.

"Thanks" Sharpay beamed.

"So you know who we like. I bet we know who you like!" Taylor giggled.

"Okay then...who do I like?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Troy.. and Zeke." Taylor guessed. Great.. the two guys I like.

"Correct."

"Who do you like more?" Kelsi asked.

"Hm, I don't know. And Gabi" I looked up at her, "sorry that I like Zeke" she said giving a sad smile. Im sorry she likes Zeke AND Troy.

"Its fine" I gave her a weak smile. "You can't control your feelings" I laughed dryly. Everyone gave a sympathetic smile.

**Troy's POV**

"Okay so I just finished planning everything out" Zeke confirmed.

"okay. Cool. So now we can just chill" Jason stated. We all agreed.

"Dudes, yesterday...uh im in a bet" Zeke sighed.

"What bet?" I asked.

"Well, some guys called me. And I do know them. They're at this camp.. well they know Sharpay too and they bet on me that I can't kiss Sharpay on the night of the dance 50 dollars.."

"And did you take that bet?" Chad asked sitting up.

"Yeah...so I told them I can.." he said with sorrow.

Chad looked at me and I shrugged. "So your gonna kiss Sharpay, on the night of the dance when your gonna be with Ella there?" I asked trying to sink the information in.

"Yep." Zeke replied bluntly.

"Your really gonna do that? And hurt her?" I asked really wanting to know. What kind of a boyfriend is that! Just for a bet?

"I'm gonna do it. But im gonna hope that I don't hurt her and she won't see." Zeke said determinedly.

I looked at Chad, who looked back at me and then I looked at Jason and he just shrugged. I sighed. "Well...good luck with that" I mumbled.

"Thanks" he grinned.

"So im gonna ask Taylor to be my girlfriend tonight" Chad said changing the subject.

"Same, but im gonna ask Kelsi" Jason grinned. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"Your not gonna ask Sharpay?" Zeke asked.

"No...why should I?" I am very confused.

"Well..don't you like her?" Jason questioned.

"Just as a friend..." Its true. I don't like Sharpay like that. I only like Gabriella.

"Yeah right" Zeke argued.

"Seriously.." I told them.

"Just ask her out on one date.. you need to forget about _her_" Chad said and I knew who 'her' was. And it was Gabriella.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. Just ONE date. Thats it."

-

-

We went to pick up the girls at their house and we went to the lake.

"Wow you guys, this is gorgeous." Gabriella commented.

"Thanks" All the guys said in unison. We all laughed a bit.

**Gabriella's POV**

After about 2 hours of the dinner picnic with the guys everyone went back to their cabin. Chad finally asked Taylor out and same as Jason and Kelsi, as for Sharpay... Troy asked her on a date. When she told me that my heart hurt, really bad. I got ready for bed, kinda but I felt like I needed some air so I told the girls i'd be back later. I went to the lake, as always and I heard someones voice, singing.

_  
They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

_No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me._

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

My heart broke at the lyrics. It was for Sharpay. I just know it. I sighed and walked back.

"Ella?" I heard Troy. I sighed again and kept walking. "Ella!" He shouted. He ran up to me and gave me a hug which I didn't really return.

"Hi Troy" I greeted with hurt evident in my voice. "Your a good singer" I gave a weak smile.

"Thanks" he chuckled lightly. _Troy knew Gabriella was hurting, but not sure what._

"I'm sure Sharpay would love the song" I said and walked back to my cabin, not my way of getting air.

_'Sharpay?! It was for Ella!' Troy thought._

"What are you talking about?" he ran up to me again.

"That song...it was for Sharpay, I know it" she said and walked.

"Ella! It wasn't for Sharpay..it was for yo--" I cut him off.

"Its fine, I shouldn't get involved with that anyways...your life, I don't even know why im upset" I said laughing dryly. He sighed. "I'm gonna go.. i'll talk to you tomorrow" I said trying my best to give a genuine smile.

"Okay..bye" he said. I started walking until I heard him again. "What, no hug?" he joked.

I giggled. "Do you want one?" I asked hoping he would.

"Of course" he chuckled. I walked back to him and he wrapped me into his embrace. Oh it felt good. I pulled back and a flash of disappointed came across his face, but then replaced it.

"Bye" I grinned.

"Bye" he chuckled.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation (: This chapter was like just a filler. Lol I think its not really good.**

**Song was She's no you by Jesse McCartney. I wanna see him in concert! Ha ha**

**I'm gonna co write a story with my friend Madison! So you have to watch out for it on my profile (:**

**If your confused about this story just ask! Alex and Brielle are still seeing each other. (:**

**Okay, most of you guys asked why don't Alex and Brielle like recognise each other. I kinda don't know either even if this is my story but their phones have each others number TWICE, but it doesn't come up as a different name, its just a weird and stupid phone. As for the voices, they are too caught up to know. Its kinda retarded but you have to just follow along!**

**Did you guys see Picture this? I thought it was okay haha. OMG did you see the HSM3 trailer on Disney Channel? I was like freaking out!! HA HA. It looks so good! Don't you think? Oh and did you see Zanessa's vacation pics? They are so cute!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! 17 is alot! HA HA (:**

_**chinabear **_

_**zanessalov3r **_

_**DROWN IN LIFE **_

_**luvinglife **_

_**Luvin.Jashley **_

_**hmg953 **_

_**readingfreak101 **_

_**laalaa1123 **_

_**kavril **_

_**saranghae2012 **_

_**Line 101 **_

_**hsmpotter **_

_**IWillAlwaysRememberYou08 **_

_**daydreamer299 **_

_**luvtheOC09 **_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**ChloeAllison **_

**Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!!**

**And if any of you guys know any stories of GOSSIP GIRL, thats like the show, not the book, please send them to me I wanna read them.**

**And if you guys have any stories you would want me to read, I will do so when I have the time! Just send them to me (:**

**Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Bye" I grinned._

"_Bye" he chuckled._

_**Fast Forward to Saturday**_

**No ones POV**

Tonight is the night of the 'Hello Dance'. Everyone was surely excited, and only one was nervous. Zeke. About that bet, he still has to do it. All the guys forgot about the bet but him. He definitely hoped that when he does have to kiss Sharpay, Gabriella won't see him. He just hoped and wishes she will not see.

Will it come true?

Brie and Alex are still meeting each other practically at 4 in the morning. Funny how Gabriella and Troy aren't really tired every morning they wake up now. They both, are still very clueless of each other.

The little relationship between Gabriella and Troy is growing. They are too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other. But Gabriella has reasons. She's still with Zeke. But if they break up, will that mean she'll tell Troy? Probably not. But its certainly cute at how they always flirt with each other obliviously.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all in one cabin getting ready for the dance. The guys were going to pick them up and go to the dance. The dance was held outside on the 8 basketball courts with tables on 2 courts.

"Okay, Gabi do I look okay?" Taylor asked looking at herself in the mirror. Taylor was wearing a yellow and brown retro print halter dress. Her hair was in a messy side pony tail. The hem of the dress hit right on the knee. **(Not good with description. Dress in profile)**

"Taylor you don't look okay. You look gorgeous" she giggled. "What about me?" She asked twirling around. Gabriella had on a strapless, pale yellow dress with a bow around the waist. The hem is about 2-3 inches above her knee and it was a bubbled-hem.**(Dress in profile. The shortness of the dress in the profile is longer in the story) **Gabriella's brown curly locks were resting down her back, in perfect curls.

"Honey, you look the best out of all of us" Sharpay interjected. We all giggled and she blushed. Sharpay had on was a black halter v-neck dress, which didn't show much on the chest. On the dress was a velvet rose pattern. The hem was a couple inches above the knee and her hair was half up, half down curled. **(Dress in profile)**

"Yeah, very true. How do I look?" Kelsi asked straightening out her dress a little. She had on a black and white halter dress with a deep v neck, which also didn't show much. The waist and up were all bare and she had a sash right under her bustline. The hem of the dress was about one inch above the knee with her hair in a side ponytail.

"Kelsi you look absolutely gorgeous. Same with everyone" Gabriella commented. They all thanked her. "Ugh. Can someone give me some make-up? All I have is eyeliner and mascara"

"Gabs, you don't need any make-up." Taylor told her.

"Yeah I do. I look blah." She giggled.

"Yeah right. I wish I was you. You have natural beauty. Not many people get that" Sharpay agreed with Taylor.

It is true. Natural beauty is always the best.

Gabriella sighed. "Whatever. Can someone just pass me the mascara and thats all i'll wear" she informed her friends. They nodded and Gabriella put on a light coat of mascara and one coat of clear of strawberry lip gloss. "I feel so out of place being the only one thats wearing a strapless dress" Gabriella grunted.

Too bad that mascara will be gone later that night.

"Oh come on, you look stunning in that dress" Sharpay complimented.

"Thanks but seriously. Why am I the only one?" she asked.

"Well, you were the last one to get a dress and you found the perfect one" Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah, Gabs, you look great. Don't sweat it..." Gabriella sighed. "What time are the guys coming?" Kelsi asked. Gabi glanced at the clock that said 5:32 p.m.

"I think around 5:45" She answered her question. Everyone continued doing their make-up while she just sat out. Gabriella went through her phone and settled on the person she's been longing to talk to.

_To:Troy Boy :P_

_Are you guys almost done?_

_--_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Close. What about you girls?_

_--_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_I'm finished. They're still putting on make-up and not letting me use make-up either! :(_

_--_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Ha ha, Ella, you don't need make-up. _

_--_

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_That's what everyone says._

_--_

_Fr: Troy Boy :P_

_Well its true. But I gotta go. See you soon!_

Gabriella sighed and looked at the girls and they finished up. They sat in a circle and started talking. "I can't wait for senior year at East High!" Taylor squealed.

They all giggled. "Same here" Kelsi agreed. She was going to East High as well.

What a coincidence they were all going to the same school this year.

"So how are you and Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"Just fine" I grinned. "Ugh. I hate wearing heels. I'm gonna laugh if I twist my ankle at the dance" she rolled her eyes.

Be careful what you say.

"Yeah. Well, its only one night!" Kelsi giggled.

"I gotta go to the bathroom and fix up real quick" Gabriella told her friends. They nodded and she went into the bathroom. A couple seconds after Gabriella left there was a knock on the door. The girls shot up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Well hello ladies" Jason greeted. They all giggled. They let the guys in and they all stood in line.

"Well you guys clean up nice" Taylor commented. They all laughed. They all complimented each other until Troy noticed Gabi was gone. He went to open his mouth and ask them where she was but Zeke beat him to the chase.

Too late Troy.

"Guys, where's Gabi?" Zeke asked not seeing his girlfriend.

"Bathroo-" Gabriella cut Taylor off.

"Right here" she smiled as she walked out of the bathroom. All the guys eyes went on her as she blushed.

"Wow Gabi. You look great" Zeke complimented. Gabriella smiled. _'Can't he just say beautiful instead of 'great'?'_ she thought.

There's one person that would say that.

"You look great too" she told her boyfriend.

Troy's eyes were still trained on her. _'Wow. She looks absolutely beautiful' _He thought.

"Dude wipe the drool off your face" Chad nudged his side.

"What?" Troy snapped back into reality.

"Stop staring at her." Chad whisper-hissed. Troy rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't staring at her" Troy retorted.

"Okay, if you weren't staring at her then what is this exactly called?" Chad asked making the same expression Troy had seconds earlier.

"Chad, something wrong?" Taylor asked. Chad shook his head in embarrassment.

"No. Nothing" He chuckled nervously. Troy just chuckled. "Shut up" he hissed.

"Okay, let go" Zeke announced. They all walked out of Gabriella's cabin with their 'couples' in hand. Zeke with Gabriella hooked on his side, Troy with Sharpay hooked on, Chad and Taylor, and Jason and Kelsi.

**At the Dance**

The gang was sitting at their table talking to each other while everyone else in the camp were dancing or doing the same.

Gabriella and Zeke have danced about 4 times already as did everyone else. The only person that wasn't enjoying their time the most was Troy. He constantly looked at Gabriella, he just couldn't restrain his eyes from her. Gabriella looked at Troy at some time, but not as much as he looked at her.

Another slow song came on as Troy shot out of his seat and walked towards Gabriella and Zeke. "Zeke, can I ask Ella to borrow a dance with me?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah" Zeke chuckled.

"Well, Ella, would you like to dance?" he asked grinning. Gabriella shot back a grin as well.

"Sure" She giggled.

They stepped onto the dance floor as did the rest of the gang with their dates. Zeke was dancing with Sharpay only a few couples away from Troy and Gabriella.

"You look beautiful tonight Ella" Troy whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Thanks Troy. You look handsome tonight" she giggled lightly. He smiled at her. The two were dancing and looking into each other eyes almost the whole time.

"So have you liked the dance so far?" Gabriella asked him.

"Right now I am yes" he grinned.

Gabriella grinned as well. After that song ended they still danced to another slow song. As did the rest of the people. Near the end of the second song Gabriella's eyes went wide as her eyes started watering.

"Uhm..Troy..thanks.. for..dancing..with me" she said as tears started slipping from her eyes. Troy looked at her worriedly.

"Ella, whats wrong?" he asked. She kept her eyes behind him as more tears kept falling. Troy looked behind himself to see Zeke and Sharpay kissing. His eyes went wide then redirected his attention back to Gabriella.

"Tr-tr-troy...i got-ta g-go" she stuttered trying to keep in her tears.

Oops, looks like Zeke didn't get his wish after all.

She ran away bumping in to people accidentally. Troy kept looking at Zeke and Sharpay make out. How could Zeke actually follow through with that bet? Once Gabriella ran past the tables a couple of feet, she fell to the ground and shrieked in pain. Everyone's eyes went to her as she kept bawling her eyes out. Troy ran after Gabriella as she struggled to get up and run she fell once again and yelped in pain. The DJ stopped his music and the only thing heard was Gabriella's sobbing. She tried once more to stand up. She followed through and started running but falling once again crying harder than ever. The gang started walking towards Gabriella as Troy ran right next to her.

"Ella" he cooed holding her and rocking her.

"Tr-tr-oy" she sobbed loudly. "g-go aw-w-way" she stuttered trying to get out of his grasp. She kept hitting him and punching his chest as she kept sobbing. Everyone's eyes were still on her. The gang approached the two.

"Gabi What happened?" Zeke asked walking up to his girlfriend full of fear.

"G-go away!" She screamed.

"What happened?" He asked in a more demanding voice.

"I-i don't wanna talk to you!" She yelled. "Troy l-let go of-of me!" she screamed still sobbing. Troy did as she wished. Gabriella tried standing and kept shaking as she did, she stood on her two feet and fell once again clutching her right ankle and kept sobbing.

"Gabi!" The girls screamed. Gabriella kept clutching her ankle as she sobbed hard.

"Ella" Troy said softly pulling her up to sit.

"Tr-troy" she sobbed. "It-it h-hurts" she cried.

"What does?" he asked analyzing her up and down her body.

"My-my ank-le" she stuttered. He examined her right ankle and it was swollen.

The gang surrounded Gabriella as they were watching her in sympathy and wondering what happened. Troy scooped her up bridal style and started walking to the nurse.

"Hey, dude let me carry her" Zeke told Troy.

"No. You've done enough damage" Troy roared at him. Zeke took a couple step backwards as Gabriella kept crying into his chest.

"Shh, Ella its gonna be okay. Please stop crying" He cooed.

"But-but it st-still hurts" she cried.

"I know your ankle hurts. We're almost at the nurses" he sighed.

"Not on-ly my ankle" she told him as her sobbing was coming to an end.

"What hurts then?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"My heart" she said quietly. Troy frowned. He knew he couldn't do anything about that.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry El, I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry about Zeke too." he sighed.

Gabriella nodded. "I know." she sighed. Gabriella held on tighter to his neck and Troy bent down and kissed her forehead, a small smile playing on her lips. "You know, its funny that before you guys came to pick us up, I told the girls I'd laugh if I twisted my ankle with my heels tonight. Look at me now" she sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Its gonna be okay baby" Troy said unconsciously. His eyes widened as he just registered what he said and she smiled and kissed his chest.

Aw, how cute.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the gang.**

The music was playing again and everyone was dancing but the gang. "Okay, what was that about?" Taylor asked.

Everyone shrugged besides Sharpay and Zeke. Everyone eyed them suspiciously.

Looks like they got caught.

"Sharpay, what happened?" Taylor asked looking at her.

"Well" she looked at Zeke.

"We were making out while dancing" Zeke said quickly. Everyone's eyes went wide. Chad glared at him.

"Zeke, can Jason and I talk to you for a second over there" Chad hissed. Zeke shrugged and went with them.

"WHAT THE HELL" Jason and Chad yelled.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"You did that stupid bet!" Jason said low and loud enough for only them to hear.

"Kinda. I kissed her on the first song. Then the second one we just started making out" he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Jason and Chad gave Zeke a hard cold glare.

Looks like that kiss was more than a bet.

"That was the reason why Gabriella kept crying you fucking idiot" Chad hissed. Zeke's eyes went wide.

Jason kept glaring at him until something clicked in his mind. She kept falling. "Chad. Gabi twisted her ankle." he told him.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked. Then all of sudden everything clicked. "Oh shit." he ran towards the circle of girls.

**With the girls a couple minutes before.**

"Why were you making out with Zeke?" Taylor asked in a dangerous, low voice.

"He kissed me first and then the next song we just started making out" Sharpay said examining her nails.

"WHAT THE HELL" Kelsi shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me. He's the one that started it." she shrugged.

"Kelsi..." Taylor started, she knew what happened to Gabriella other than the kiss.

"yeah?" she asked.

"Gabriella twisted her ankle" Kelsi's face went pale. Chad and Jason ran over the girls.

"Guys, we gotta get to the nurse" Jason and Chad. They nodded. "But Sharpay and Zeke can stay here" Chad said coldly.

They all ran to the nurses office as best as they can.

**With Troy and Gabi**

Troy looked down at the girl in his arms fighting to stay awake. Her eyes kept closing then she'd open them again. He smiled because he thought it was so cute.

"Troy, are we here?" she asked. She moved her ankle slightly and winced as the tears stung her eyes.

"Yeah we're here. Uh, Gabriella twisted her ankle" Troy informed the nurse. Her eyes went wide.

"Okay, can you please put her down right here while I take some x-rays" the nurse told him. Troy nodded and set Gabriella down on the bed carefully as he kept watching the nurse do things with Gabi. After a couple of minutes the door swung open furiously.

"Is Gabi okay?" Taylor asked frantically.

"I don't know yet. The nurse is still checking her out" Troy told them with a sigh. He sat on a chair as did everyone else. "I can't believe Zeke actually took the bet" Troy said after a couple minutes of silence.

"A bet?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. He told us that a guy and him made a bet that he couldn't kiss Sharpay at the dance for 50 bucks. But when he did he said he couldn't stop kissing her." Jason answered.

"Can't believe it" Taylor said. They all sighed.

"I feel so sorry for Gabi" Chad said sadly.

"Yeah, before we went to the dance, Gabi said she'd laugh if she twisted her ankle in those heels" Taylor told them. They all laughed lightly when they heard a scream in the other room. Troy shot up and went over to the nurse.

"Sorry for the scream Mr. Bolton" The nurse apologized.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am Troy. She's just putting things around my ankle" Gabriella informed Troy. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So what happened to her ankle?" He asked the nurse.

"She just sprained it. That's all...hun, you need to be careful while wearing heels" she told Gabi. Gabriella nodded. "She'll have to stay in these crutches about 2 weeks, so Troy please watch her carefully. She'll have to come back in 2 weeks and get check out." This time the both of them looked at each other and smiled.

**With the 4**

They saw Troy kiss her forehead. "He is so in love with her" Chad chuckled.

"He cares too much about her" Jason added.

"What?" Taylor and Kelsi asked.

"Troy likes Gabi, a lot" Chad explained.

"Yeah, i figured." Taylor commented.

"They are cute together" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah, but she's still with Zeke" Taylor remembered frowning a bit.

They sighed. They knew they couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Guys" Troy entered the room again.

"Hey" they all greeted him in unison.

"Ella's in crutches. I think I'm gonna stay in her cabin tonight, is that okay?" Troy asked looking at the girls.

"Yeah, its no problem" Taylor answered.

"You know you should ask her out Troy" Kelsi suggested. Troy knitted his two eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked acting dumb. He knew exactly what they were talking about. He just didn't want to admit it to them.

"Troy you know what we're talking about" Jason told him.

He sighed. "Okay I do. But I just don't wanna do it"

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because im afraid im gonna hurt her and still, she's going out with Zeke" he reasoned. They all stayed quiet because they knew those were two good reasons.

"Troy? Ms. Montez is calling for you" The nurse informed him. Troy nodded and went into the room.

"Hey" he spoke softly.

"Hey" she smiled slightly. "Can you stay with me in my cabin tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that" he chuckled.

"Okay. Well help me up and we can get out of this place." she giggled light heartedly. He grinned and helped her sit up and gave her the crutches. "These things are painful" she told him. He laughed.

"Of course they are" he shook his head. She smiled. They went to the front room and saw their 4 friends.

"Gabi!" They all shouted in unison. She giggled.

"Hey guys" they all went in for a group hug. "Uh, me and Troy are gonna go to my cabin so we'll see you guys later okay? Go back to the dance" she told them.

"Nah, I think we should hang out with you guys" Chad grinned.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. They all nodded and she smiled. "Okay"

"Chad, can you swing by our cabin and get me clothes?" Troy asked his best friend.

"Hey, why don't you guys just all sleep over?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, that would be cool" Taylor and Kelsi added.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Gabriella asked looking at Chad and Jason. She pouted and they all laughed. Chad and Jason agreed.

"Okay, well can you guys get me some clothes then come to their cabin okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we'll go with them" Taylor said. They all went their separate ways.

**Later that night.**

They were all sprawled out on the ground in their pajamas. The 6 of them were laughing hysterically at Jason's jokes. They were all having a great time in the girls cabin forgetting about where Zeke and Sharpay would be. Jason and Chad finally asked Kelsi and Taylor to be their girlfriends, and they gladly accepted. Gabriella grabbed her phone and texted Alex while everyone was playing a game.

_To: Alex_

_I can't hang out for awhile. Im really sorry._

_--_

_Fr: Alex_

_Its okay. Lets talk later. (:_

_--_

_To: Alex_

_Okay, I'll tell you when we can see each other again. My friends are getting suspicious. Ha ha_

_--_

_Fr: Alex_

_Oh okay. Later_

Gabriella sighed as she watched her friends having fun. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:24 and she was pretty tired from her day. "Guys, i'm gonna go to bed." She announced.

"Yeah, I think we should all get to bed" Taylor said giving everyone but Troy and Gabriella a look. They all agreed and went to bed. Troy in Gabriella's bed, Jason and Kelsi snuggled in each others arms on the ground and Chad and Taylor in her bed.

They all laid there as Gabriella back is turned towards Troy and his arm was around her waist safely in his arms. He pulled her in closer and they just fit perfectly. Gabriella smiled, "Good Night" she told him.

"Good Night" he said kissing her forehead. The 4 of their friends grinned. They were planning on staying up as Gabriella and Troy fall asleep.

After a few minutes Gabriella fell asleep. Troy was watching her and everyone in the cabin still knew he was awake due to his sighing and movements, his hand kept stroking her hair. There was still no sight of Sharpay and Zeke. Gabriella moved in closer to Troy and he smiled. "I love you Ella" he sighed. Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and Jason's eyes widened and they looked at each other. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep. To him, the only way he could fall asleep is if he knew she fell asleep and kissed her good night and tell her he loved him. Sure he only knew her for 2 weeks, but that last week, he's realized he loved her. She made him feel like no other girl could and he was happy it was her. He was scared as hell when she was crying at the dance.

Once the 4 knew Troy and Gabriella fell asleep they sat up and looked at them. "They are so cute" Taylor said quietly.

"I know. They need to be together" Kelsi commented.

"It would be hard though" Chad interjected.

"Yeah, I know but we just have to let it happen on its own." Taylor said. They all agreed. Taylor grabbed her camera and took a couple of pictures of them. She finished with a satisfied grin. Everyone fell asleep a couple minutes after.

-

-

"Troy" Gabriella nudged him.

"Mmm"

"Troy" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Can we go to the lake?" she asked.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"12:30" she told him.

"Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep" she said quietly. He sighed. "It's okay if you don't wanna go. Just...just go back to sleep" she told him. He sighed again. "It's okay, im gonna go back to sleep" she lied.

"mmkay" Troy mumbled. Gabriella pretended to fall asleep as she waited for Troy to fall asleep. Once she thought Troy was surely asleep, she tried to slip from his grasp. "I'm not stupid Ella" he mumbled.

Gabriella sighed. "Please Troy, can I just go alone?"

"No" he mumbled. She sighed in defeat and actually fell asleep again. 20 minutes later Gabriella woke up and looked around the room. No Sharpay. She looked at Troy and smiled. She kissed his cheek and she slipped from his arms successfully this time. She grabbed her crutches and went outside. She hopped her way towards the lake and saw two figures out on the grass. One was lying on top of the other. She kept a big distance from them, but from where she could still hear them. She shakily put her self to lay down.

She heard them talking. "Do you think Gabi's mad?" she heard a girl voice. Sharpay.

"Maybe but she'll get over it" the guy said. Zeke.

"Are you gonna break up with her?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, probably" Zeke answered. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. She heard them kiss as she heard someone come out from the bushes.

"Ella" Troy breathed quietly. She didn't respond. He looked at her and saw silent tears. "Whats wrong?" he asked not noticing the two people far from her. He lied himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her and wiped her tears.

"Thats Zeke and Sharpay over there" She said once her crying stopped, pointing to the two figures. Troy's eyes turned darker, from what Gabi saw in the moonlight. She put her hands to his chest and she saw his eyes lighten.

"Why did you go out here by yourself? You could've got hurt" he scolded her. She sighed.

"I really needed some air and the best place is the lake, you know" she told him.

"You could've just dragged me with you."

"Yeah, see. _Drag_. I don't wanna do that. I want you to do it with your own power. Not have to go because of me." she gave him a reasonable answer.

He sighed. "sorry"

"what for?"

"I don't know. I should of just went with you." he told her.

The sides of her mouth curled upwards. "Its okay" she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead. After a couple minutes of silence they were listening to Zeke and Sharpay.

"Are you sure Gabi won't be mad? Because she's my cabin mate and all" Sharpay asked Zeke.

"Yes. She won't be mad" Zeke told her again.

Sharpay sighed. "So when are you gonna break up with her?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes next week" he shrugged.

"Okay" he kissed her.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Her eyes were glossed with tears. A tear made its way down her face and Troy wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"There you guys are!" They heard Chad shout. Troy and Gabriella shot up and a pain shot through Gabriella's foot down to her ankle making her wince with tears coming down. Troy shot Chad an annoyed look and he took her in his arms.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Taylor nearly shouted. Jason looked down at the two people down near Troy and Gabriella.

"Sharpay? Zeke?" Jason asked confused. Everyone's eyes went wide but Troy and Gabriella's.

"What the hell!" Chad shouted. Everyone glared at him. There was suppose to be no one outside of their cabin after 11:30.

There was a flashlight going through the bushes and everyone got scared. "Whose out there? This is the security guards!" They yelled. Everyone scurried off but Gabriella and Troy. The three security guards came out of the bushes and saw two teens. "What are you two doing out here?" one of them asked in a commanding tone.

Tsk tsk, looks like someone's or two someone's been caught.

* * *

**Uh-Oh. They're in trouble now! What a chapter full of drama! Ha ha. **

**I decided that I will no longer do the story with my friend, Stubborn Love.**

**I wanna concentrate on a story one at a time.**

**Hm, if you guys noticed, I added some things, like from gossip girl. Like the last sentence and a few others. Do you think I should keep doing that or no? I'd really like to know! Just imagine as if it was Gossip Girl saying that or something. Haha.**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Review please. (:**

**Thanks for the review guys! I really love you! (: **

_**sarah.hsm **_

_**xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx **_

_**arctic-monkeys-lottie **_

_**LaurFoSho **_

_**BrazilianPrincess **_

_**luvtheOC09 **_

_**hsmpotter **_

_**DressargeDiva **_

_**Luvin.Jashley **_

_**Snoopyfulastic **_

_**zanessalov3r **_

**Hmm, not as much as I expected but its alright. At least I got some reviews! (:**

**Have you guys seen the trailer for 'Another Cinderella Story'? Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley will be in it! It looks really good. If you haven't seen it, Check it out on youtube.**

**If any of you know any Gossip Girl stories that are like the SHOW and not the book, please tell them to me! Thanks! (:**

**Much and love and appreciation, **

**Bailey x3 (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I don't think I'd be writing here.**

**I don't know if I will change it to be no one's point of view, but i'm considering that thought for now.**

**Does _anyone_ read my Authors Notes anymore? If you do, write _hsm rocks _in the review.**

* * *

_There was a flashlight going through the bushes and everyone got scared. "Whose out there? This is the security guards!" They yelled. Everyone scurried off but Gabriella and Troy. The three security guards came out of the bushes and saw two teens. "What are you two doing out here?" one of them asked in a commanding tone._

_Tsk tsk, looks like someone's or two someone's been caught._

It's been a week since the dance. A week since Zeke's make-out with Sharpay. A week since getting caught by the security guards, and a week of no talking to Sharpay and Zeke.

The little getting caught thing has been slipped. The Security Guards let Troy and Gabriella off the hook that time because Gabriella was under too much stress and needed air. The Guards felt sympathy for her and simply to put it, It was Troy Bolton. They couldn't let him get in trouble.

Oh lucky for him.

The week has been a drag for Gabriella, and Zeke. Zeke actually liked her still. He liked Sharpay too, but he doesn't know what to do. Put it this way, he was completely, and utterly confused.

"Morning Ella" Troy greeted Gabriella once her eyes flickered open. Troy was doing a good job taking care of her. He slept in her bed with her and comforted her about the situation with Zeke, which still hasn't been resolved.

"Morning" she smiled and yawned. "How long have you been up?" She asked looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Ever since a week ago, her feelings for Troy's increased a big amount.

You can say a big amount, was an understatement.

Yet, she still liked Zeke. She couldn't help but be sad about him and Sharpay, but then happy. But if she were to let her have him then she'd be lonely, or so she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked looking at the distraught mask on Gabriella and ignoring her question.

"Things." she replied bluntly.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Montez?" he asked stroking her curly black hair. The rest of the gang were still asleep, from their point of view, which was totally wrong. Zeke and Sharpay were in Troy's cabin, wanting to avoid everyone. Everything has been awkward with Zeke and Sharpay. Everyone still wasn't pleased about what happened at the dance.

"No" she grinned. Troy rolled his eyes. "What do you wanna do on a Sunday?" She asked seconds later.

"I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do?" he grinned. It was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes.

"Right now, I just want to go to the lake and be left in my thoughts" she told him straight forward.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Of course" she smiled cheekily.

_'I hope we run into Zeke there, I really need to talk to him'_ Gabriella thought as she got up, with help from Troy, and went to her closet. She picked out a a simple orange halter top with dark skinny jeans, accompanied with black flats. She walked out with a smile on her face, caused by Troy's grin.

"Well, you look beautiful, as always" he complimented leaving her flustered with a blush.

"Thanks" she said looking around nervously. Everyone in the cabin were still asleep. Kelsi and Jason slept on Sharpay's bed since Sharpay barely came around there.

"Let's go" Troy urged. Gabriella nodded and they went closed the cabin doors.

"Guys, they're gone" Taylor's voice rang out. The 3 sat up once Taylor talked. "They are so cute" Taylor queried.

"I know. I hope they get together soon" Kelsi spoke up. Everyone agreed.

-

-

The two were walking to the lake when they ran into Zeke and Sharpay. The 4 teenagers stood before each other in an awkward silence.

"We better get--" Sharpay gets cut off.

"Zeke can we talk?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at Gabriella disbelieving.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too" Zeke said nervously. Troy and Sharpay look at the two perplexed.

Is he gonna do what we think he is?

Zeke and Gabriella walk to a nearby tree away from Sharpay and Troy. They were in an awkward silence for at least a while and Sharpay and Troy were looking at them expecting them to come back soon.

"Well, where have you been with Zeke?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Places?" She answers back. While the two have their little conversation, Zeke and Gabriella haven't mustered up anything.

After a while Zeke speaks up. "Gabi, I still wanna be with you" he said shocking her, expecting something different.

"Wh-what?" She choked out. "I-i mean, don't you have Sharpay?"

He shrugs. "I like her but I don't think I wanna date her yet. So can we still be together? We haven't even broken up yet" He laughs nervously.

Gabriella gives off a bright smile. "Yeah we can. Uh, well we have to get all the tension away though."

He nods "I definitely agree" he chuckles. "Look, Gabi, im really sorry for what happened at the dance. Really _really_ sorry" he apologizes. Gabriella looks into his dark brown eyes and sees that he is being very sincere and she grins.

"It's okay..."

"No its not. I'm gonna make it up to you." he smiles hugging her and she giggles. "And im really sorry for not being there the last week and helping you with your sprained ankle"

"Hey, its fine" she grins. "Everyone's gonna think im stupid..." she trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because i'm taking you back and everything" she mumbles slightly. So Zeke and Gabriella still wanna be with each other. But both are doing the same, they want to be together just to fight the feeling with Sharpay and Troy off. Such as, Gabriella does not want to like Troy and the same between Zeke and Sharpay.

"Looks like they'll have to deal" he chuckles. "I promise I won't cheat on you okay?" Gabriella nods. "Okay, why don't we go back."

Careful what you promise for.

"Okay" Gabriella grins. Zeke holds his hand in front of Gabriella which she grasped and they walked back to the two arguing now.

"Okay, so why do you think that type of dog is better?" Troy hissed.

"Because it's similar to my name" she shot back. The two, arguing not knowing that the couple came back. Gabriella giggles which catches Troy's attention.

"Okay, so are you guys done talk-- wh-what happened?" he asked confused. He actually did think that they were together. He didn't want to believe it.

"We're still together and not breaking up" Zeke grins.

"Wh-WHAT?" Sharpay screeches. Gabriella winces at her tone.

"You heard me. I'm not really ready to date you Shar, and I still like Gabi. _Alot_" Zeke explains, while Gabriella grins and Troy tries not to frown. '_How could she go back out with him after all he's done?!'_ Troy asked through his mind. He forces a smile which Gabriella immediately notices. She gave him a sympathetic smile and he shakes his head and walks off leaving Gabriella frowning and Zeke and Sharpay in a heated discussion.

_'After _all_ she's been through with Zeke she goes back out with him? What the hell is that?! I thought she was over him! Why can't she like me?' _Troy thought sadly while stomping through the camp grounds.

"Hey Troy whats up?" Chad asks his best friend not seeing the stressed look on his face.

"She's back with him" he says with much venom.

"Whose back with who?" Chad asked.

"Gabi and Zeke" he hissed.

"Wait, Zeke and Gabi are back together?" he asked confused. Troy gives him a cold glare.

"Do you want me to repeat it?" he sneered.

"Whoa okay man, what's wrong with that? Even though she shouldn't after what happened." he asked still confused.

"I wanted to be with her, I thought you knew that"

"Oh, I thought you just liked her" Chad shrugged. Troy groaned and walked off. "Be there for her when she needs you man, she'll be with you in time" Chad shouted off to Troy as he stalked off to the gym. He couldn't go to the lake. Once he reached the gym he saw a girl just shooting hoops and missing the net terribly. Troy chuckled. The girl was slim, and a brunette.

"What are you laughing at?" she scolded Troy, once she notices him.

"Ah, nothing, its just your not that good" he stated.

The girl scowled. "Well excuse me for not being a basketball god" she rolled her hazel eyes. Troy chuckled.

Looks like someone found a playmate.

"I was joking. Chill" he eased.

"Yeah, okay" she said sarcastically.

"Want me to teach you how to shoot?" he asked walking to her. She threw the orange ball towards the basketball hoop and missed it.

She grunted. "Sure" she mumbled. Troy grinned.

"So whats your name?" he questioned.

"Sarah" she replied. "And I know yours, everyone does" Troy grinned.

"Okay, well, I don't know how to explain it but I'll help you" he shrugged. Troy did his technique and put her in the right position. **(I don't know much about Basketball)** "Okay, throw the ball, make sure your right hand goes down once you throw the ball, and jump in the process." she nodded and did what she was told . _Swish_. Sarah squealed and hugged Troy. He chuckled.

"Thanks!" she giggled.

"Your welcome" he chuckled again.

"So what brings you to the gym?" she asked. Seconds after she didn't get a reply she spoke. "Oh wait, this is where your suppose to be, right?"

"Not exactly. Just had to get away and everything." he responded.

"Oh, you wanna go to the lake for a little with me?" she asked. Troy agreed and they left.

Be careful of whats on the inside,Troy, not the outside look.

-

-

A week has past and things have changed. Sarah and Troy started dating...much to Gabriella's disappointment, but she had Zeke. Sharpay and her started talking again, but just not like they use to. Troy and Gabriella stopped talking, only muttering a 'hi' once in a while, mostly done by Gabriella. She didn't understand why Troy wasn't talking to her. She definitely had a feeling that Sarah was bad, and didn't like her. Everyone was aware to with the tension between Troy and Gabriella, except Sharpay and Zeke.

Is it just because she is dating Troy Bolton?

Gabriella sighed throwing her pillow on top of her. "Gabi whats wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing" she murmured.

"Okay, if you think nothing is with sighing 20 times in the last minute." It was Saturday and Gabriella and Taylor were in their cabin talking while, everyone was out walking around the camp and chilling with each other.

Gabriella sighed again. "Nothing. Just drop it"

"Is it something with Zeke?" she asked sitting up.

"Who said it was Zeke?"

"No one? Uh, what about Troy" Taylor questioned.

"Ding ding ding, you won a million dollars" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what's with him?"

"He's not talking to me" she sighed. "He keeps ignoring me and everything. And I don't like Sarah" she vented.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you like Sarah?" an amused tone came out.

"Because..." she trailed off.

"Because...?" Taylor mocked Gabriella in a questioned tone.

Gabriella shrugs under her pillow. "I don't know. She seems like a fake or something"

"Oh, and because she's dating Troy?" Gabriella shot up and looked at Taylor with furrowed eyebrows.

"If your implying that I like him, i-i don't" she lied.

"Uh huh, and Sharpay loves Chad" she rolled her eyes.

"Please, let that be true" Gabriella joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Taylor stated sarcastically.

"Okay whatev--" The PA outside cut off Gabriella.

"All campers meet in the conference room in 10 minutes!" someone announced.

Gabriella and Taylor groaned. "Come on" Taylor said as Gabriella and her left their cabin, forgetting Gabriella only had on short shorts and a white spaghetti strap, forgetting the black bra underneath,that was clearly visible. The two walked slowly not wanting to go to the meeting across the camp.

Once they reached the conference room, everyone was already inside and they didn't really care because they were only a couple minutes late. Gabriella and Taylor walked in with all eyes on them. Everyone was mostly staring at Gabriella.

"Tay, I think they're looking at you" Gabriella told her friend.

"Uh, sorry Gabs, but your wrong on that, they can see your bra" she informed her friend. Gabriella looked down and blushed. She crossed her arms over her chest glared at everyone.

"Uh, Would anyone like to give their jacket to Miss Montez here?" One of the instructors asked loudly. Most guys raised their hand and they all chuckled.

**Minutes earlier**

Everyone was in the conference room except Gabriella and Taylor. The gang wondered where they were.

"Guys, where's Gabi?" Zeke asked first. They all replied saying they don't know. Zeke sighed. He whipped out his phone but then the door opened revealing the two late teenagers. Most of the guys were gawking at Gabriella because of her attire.

"Oh my god" Zeke gasped.

"Wow" Troy muttered getting hit in the chest by Sarah. "I mean Ow!"

"Stop checking her out" Sarah hissed harshly. Troy tried not to but his eyes just went back to her.

"Uh, Would anyone like to give their jacket to Miss Montez here?" One of the instructors asked loudly. Most guys raised their hand and they all chuckled.

"Shit" Zeke muttered. He stood up and walked towards his girlfriend. "Why are you wearing that?" Zeke asked.

"I forgot to change before I came!" she exclaimed.

Zeke sighed and took his jacket off giving it to his girlfriend. "Here" Gabriella put on Zeke's jacket and held his hand as the 3 walked to the back, where the rest of the gang were.

"Okay, on with this meeting, you each will be paired up with someone we have picked, you will be with them most of the time for 3 weeks. You will sleep in the same cabin, and go everywhere and you will be doing the same activities as well. NO EXCEPTIONS will be made to change your partner. You will get to know that person better and learn things about them. Once you get called with your partner you will grab a sheet of paper up here and choose your activities for the next two weeks, after choosing your activities, write your partners name on the line and staple them, and put them in this box right here, and everyone starts tonight, sleeping in one cabin, and we sure hope NOTHING will happen." she indicates the box and stacks of paper. There were some groans here and there.

"Okay, first pair, Tyler(A football player at Albuquerque High) and Sarah, Troy and Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, Jeremy and Lora..." the list went on and on and each pair got up and went to the front.

When Gabriella and Troy grabbed their piece of paper, their hands brushed against each other and Gabriella pulled back instantly. The two held each others gazes until more kids came by them. Gabriella was the first one to break their gaze and they went outside.

The two were in an awkward silence and Gabriella was fed up. "Why haven't you talked to me in the past week?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Uh, I did?" he answered dumbly.

"All you said was 'Hi' like once or twice, whats up with you?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he replied. He was still upset that she had Zeke back, but wasn't as upset now that he was with Sarah. He liked her, but not as much as Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed, giving up. "Okay, well what do you want our activities to be?" she asked quietly.

"Basketball, swimming and guitar" he answered.

"Guitar? I can't do anything with that" she lied. She knew how to play the guitar. Gabriella just hated playing it in front of people, and didn't like getting judged, just like singing.

Troy huffed. "Why not?" He knew he was being harsh but he just couldn't take it all. He liked her a lot. More like love, but he just didn't want Zeke and her to be together after all the crying she's done, and the fact that he was kind of hinting off he liked her.

"Because... I don't know"

"Okay, well then we're doing it" he replied bluntly. Gabriella frowned. This wasn't the Troy she liked. He was never this cruel, he'd let her have her opinions. She didn't know what do. She sighed.

"Okay" she said quietly looking at her shoes. Troy looked at her guiltily. She should be treated like this right? It was Troy's jealously and anger just controlling him.

"Hey babe!" Gabriella heard Troy's new girlfriend greet him.

"Hey" Troy greeted Sarah and kissed her. Gabriella's head was still down but she heard them kiss. Taylor saw Gabriella's discomfort and frowned.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Chad asked his girlfriend. He followed her gaze and frowned as well. Everyone, but Sharpay, Zeke and Troy knew Gabriella liked Troy and there he was rubbing it in her face.

"What do we do?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, maybe send Zeke over there to get her?" Chad thought out loud, but only for Taylor to hear. Taylor kept looking at Gabriella. Gabriella raised her head and saw Troy making out with her. She wiped the tears away and walked away, to the lake. Taylor and Chad frowned. Attracting Jason and Kelsi as well.

"Should we go after her?" Jason asked.

"Of course!" Kelsi exclaimed. They all agreed and ran after her, but bumping into Troy on purpose before.

"What the hell" Troy shouted. He saw everyone but Zeke and Sharpay run after someone. He looked around and couldn't find Gabriella. He sighed.

"I'm gonna go. See you later" He pecked her lips and ran after his friends.

**With Gabriella**

_'How can Troy be like that? That's not the one I knew a week ago. What made him like that? I want to know that so bad' _she thought sadly. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Gabriella looked up to see him and his girlfriend making out. She wiped away a couple tears and ran to the lake to be alone. She sighed once she made it to the lake. She wiped a couple more tears away as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth with more tears slipping. She started singing as the gang stopped to listen to her.

_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbors complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same_

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

Everyone was still listening while Troy came behind them. They all glared at him and he looked at them questioning. They gave him a stern look for him to be quiet and he heard the melodic voice of Gabriella.

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks? _

_  
And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut when it's really open._

_And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
And I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end.  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independence and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on._

Gabriella's voice starts cracking as tears kept falling.

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open.  
Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months._

After the song ended Gabriella let out a sob. She wiped away the tears, still not knowing that the gang, besides Sharpay and Zeke were there. She sighed.

"What the fuck his happening to me?" Gabriella shouted with much anger and to no one in particular. She wiped away more tears and everyone looked at each other with a frown. Troy's face held no emotion.

Poor Gabriella.

"Gabriella? Nothing is wrong with you" Kelsi spoke up walking out of the bushes with a lot of protesting from Chad, Taylor and Jason.

"Well it doesn't feel like it" she told her and sniffed.

"There isn't Gabi. Believe me." Kelsi said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella shrugged it off. "Can you just leave me alone right now Kels. I'm not in the mood right now" she told her.

Kelsi nodded understanding and she went back to everyone in the bushes. Once she reaches them she sighed quietly.

"What should we do now?" Kelsi asked.

"I think we should leave her alone. If she doesn't come back in a half hour we'll go out and look for her" Taylor suggested. They all agreed and dragged Troy back to Gabriella's cabin.

20 minutes after her talk with Kelsi, and silence at the lake, Gabriella got up and walked to Troy's Cabin hoping he was there so she could get him to her cabin and sleep there instead of his cabin. She opened the door to Troy's cabin quietly. Once she saw Zeke and Sharpay engrossed in a make out her eyes pricked with tears and immediately slid down her face.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH HER!!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabi--" Zeke started.

"You said you weren't going to cheat on me anymore" Her voice was low and dangerous. Zeke didn't know which one he was scared of more. The yelling, or the disappointment in her voice.

"Gabi--" Sharpay got cut off.

"I thought you were a true friend Sharpay" Gabriella said with disgust. "I hope you know we're over" She said as tears came down. Today, was just not her day. Gabriella walked out of the cabin and slammed the door shut. Thats when her tears came down faster. She just wanted to go back to her cabin. She cried as she walked. The more she thought of her day the faster she ran. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

-

-

"Guys, its been 30 minutes, lets go find Gabr--" Taylor was interrupted when Gabriella ran into the cabin sobbing hard. Everyone was looking at her and she couldn't care less. She went to her bed but sat on hit something hard. She looked through her glossed tears that it was Troy with a worried expression on his face.

"S-s-s-sor-ry" she cried and ran into her closet and locked the door. She sat against the door and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Everyone was looking at each other worried.

"Gabi, can you open the door?" Taylor asked gently.

"No, pl-please. J-just l-leave me-me alone" she cried. Taylor sighed.

"Gabs, open up" Jason said knocking on the closet door.

"NO! STOP BOTHERING ME" She shouted and continued crying.

After a couple seconds Zeke barged through the door. "Where's Gabi?!" He exclaimed.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY ZEKE" She screamed with all her anger.

"NO. Get out here now, we need to talk." He said trying to suppress his anger.

"NO! You promised. You-you promised me you wouldn't do it again" she cried in a calmer voice.

"I'm sorry baby!"

"DONT CALL ME BABY!" She raised her voice. "Sorry doesn't help shit" she growled.

"Zeke, what did you do?" Taylor asked.

"It's none of your business" he hissed.

"Hey! She has a right to know!" Chad defended his girlfriend.

"No she doesn't" Zeke said in a low voice. Gabriella came out of the closet with red and puffy eyes.

"Get the hell out of my cabin Zeke." she told him.

"We need to talk."

"No, you did enough 'talking' already. You promised me you wouldn't do it. You broke it. Now. GET.OUT." she said as if they were separate sentences.

"Zeke, dude get out" Troy told him. Zeke huffed, he left and slammed the door.

Gabriella leaned against the wall and tears fell from her eyes. Everyone surrounded her and hugged her, but Troy. Everyone gave him a look. Gabriella was hiccuping and tears kept sliding down her face. Troy got up and the group parted from Gabriella. She looked at him and blinked as tears kept coming. Troy sighed. He went up to her and caressed her cheeks and wiping her tears away gently with the pad of his thumb. Everyone was awe-struck. She sobbed and Troy pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair while she cried into his chest.

Well hello old Troy.

15 minutes later Gabriella was laying on top of Troy hiccuping while he stroked her hair. Everyone was in bed and just watching the two. "I-i can't believe he-he did it" she said quietly. Everyone's ears perked up.

"Do what Ella?" he asked looking down.

"I went into your cabin and-and I saw him making out with Shar-Sharpay" she said has more tears fell. The girls gasped. Troy's heart broke, that's the second time he's cheated on her and hopefully, it will be the last. He sighed and wiped more tears.

"I'm sorry El, I wish I could do something" he murmured and kissed the top of her head. Kelsi and Taylor gave a soft, quiet 'awh' . Gabriella was mentally smiling. She was definitely glad that old Troy is back.

* * *

**Ah, finished. (: What do you think of this chapter? More drama ey? I hoped you liked it! Ha, have you noticed I update twice a week? One at the beginning and one at the end (:**

**I'm running out of ideas. Could you guys give me some ideas? Other than Troy breaking up with Sarah and Gabriella going out with Troy. Because that might not happen now. I'm not sure. But I promise they'll be together soon! **

**So pleaseeeeeeeeeee give me some ideas in reviews!! **

**Don't hate Zeke or Sharpay. They just love each other. But it is wrong to cheat. Don't hate me because Troy has a girlfriend!!**

**The song was Open by Demi Lovato. Its a good song! Listen to it (:**

**Okay, at the top I said that if you read my author notes write 'hsm rocks' well that was a test. So, I hope your reading this. And if you are, then write 'Troyella forever' in the review NOT hsm rocks. Got it? Thanks so much. And if you actually wrote Troyella Forever, I will be so happy and dedicate the next chapter to you, no matter how many people (:**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!:**

_**luvtheOC09 **_

_**LaurFoSho **_

_**xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx **_

_**DressargeDiva **_

_**SwedishAussie **_

_**Line 101 **_

_**Luvin.Jashley **_

_**sarah.hsm **_

_**hsmpotter **_

_**BrazilianPrincess **_

_**daydreamer299 **_

_**arctic-monkeys-lottie **_

_**laalaa1123 **_

_**ncy555 **_

_**Nikkieee02 **_

**Thanks for the review you guys! And, I sorry I don't write back.**

**I will though. (:**

**So PLEASE PLEASE send in ideas, besides Sarah and Troy breaking up and Gabriella and him getting together.**

**THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH.**

**With much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey x3 (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was seriously surprised at how many reviewers I got! (: But, I'm slightly disappointed about the people that got the little note right, you were suppose to write 'Troyella Forever' instead of 'hsm rocks' if you read my authors notes at the bottom.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually read my authors notes. (:**

_**daddyslittleprincess123, Sunyx, arctic-monkeys-lottie, xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx, readingfreak101, TroyellaStories, Snoopyfulastic, hsmpotter. **_

**Thanks for reading my authors notes! (: On with the story**

**Disclaimer: Ha, if I owned anything from hsm, seriously, i'd be shopping with vanessa and ashley. Heck yeah. But its not a dream. ):**

* * *

"_I went into your cabin and-and I saw him making out with Shar-Sharpay" she said has more tears fell. The girls gasped. Troy's heart broke, that's the second time he's cheated on her and hopefully, it will be the last. He sighed and wiped more tears._

"_I'm sorry El, I wish I could do something" he murmured and kissed the top of her head. Kelsi and Taylor gave a soft, quiet 'awh' . Gabriella was mentally smiling. She was definitely glad that old Troy is back._

A loud scream rang throughout Gabriella's cabin Monday morning and everyone sat up muttering things.

"What the fuck Sarah!" Chad yelled.

"What the hell is Gabriella doing in bed with MY Troy?!" She yelled. Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes, while Jason and Chad chuckled silently.

"Chill Sarah. We're just sharing a bed." Troy yawned. Gabriella nodded and Gabriella yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6" Sarah answered. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"You woke us up at 6, screaming, because Troy and Gabi are only SLEEPING in the same bed?!" Jason asked angry.

Sarah shrugged. "You say it like its bad. It is bad because they are sleeping together, but waking you guys up at 6 isn't"

Chad, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor groaned while Gabriella and Troy fell back asleep, with Troy's arm around her waist under the blanket. Taylor and Kelsi saw them and smiled.

"Waking us up at 6 is a very bad thing" Taylor stated wanting to keep Gabriella and Troy asleep.

"Yeah, breakfast isn't until like 8, so why don't you just sleep till 7 or something?" Kelsi asked.

Sarah shrugged again. "I always wake up at 6"

"Wait, how did you get in their cabin?" Chad asked.

"Door's unlocked." Sarah explained turning around. "TROY!" Sarah screeched. Troy shot up and accidentally making Gabriella fall off the bed. Sarah smirked while Gabriella groaned in pain.

"Jeez Troy, be careful" Gabriella said getting off the ground.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on Troy, get up and get ready!" Sarah said.

"Its 6 Sarah, I wanna sleep till 7" he yawned.

"Whyyyyyy?" she whined.

"Because im tired. Can we just meet at breakfast? I'll take you to your first class or whatever"

"Fine. Bye" She said. Troy gave her a peck on the lips and everyone rolled their eyes.

When Sarah left everyone tried going back to bed. All succeeded but Gabi. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She wondered what the day has in store for her. Gabriella walked to the lake and felt the cool breeze flow against her. She sighed. Once Gabriella was at the lake she laid down and watched the sky, soon time passed and she fell asleep.

Troy woke up 20 minutes after Gabriella left. He didn't feel the body heat, that was suppose to be from Gabriella. He sat up looking around not finding her. Troy walked to the bathroom and couldn't find her, he went to her closet and still nothing. He sighed running his hand through his hair and thought where she would be. Once it clicked Troy got on his shoes and ran to the lake.

He arrived at the lake only to be staring down at a peaceful Gabriella. He grinned and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to her cabin.

-

-

Gabriella woke up in her bed, in her cabin confused. She saw Troy walk into the room with a towel around his waist and she was gawking at his abs.

"See you something you like?" He chuckled. Gabriella shook out from her daze and grinned.

"Nah, there's nothing I like." She giggled. "Where's everyone else?"

"They just left to breakfast." he said putting on a shirt. He grabbed a pair of pants and went into the bathroom and changed. Minutes later he came back out. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" they left the cabin and went to breakfast.

-

-

Troy and Gabriella were entered the music building to go to Guitar, much to Gabriella's dismay. "I know you don't wanna do guitar but just bare with me okay?" Gabriella nodded. Troy forgot to walk Sarah to her first class, which he didn't even know what she had.

The two walked into the guitar room to only hear a shriek. "TROY!" Sarah screamed. _'Oh my god'_ Gabriella thought. Troy grinned.

"Hey" he said giving her a peck on the lips. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to the Guitar teacher.

"Gabriella!" the teacher greeted cheerfully.

"Mrs. Jacobs! I didn't know you were teaching here." she grinned. Mrs. Jacobs used to be one of her private guitar and singing teacher in the two previous summers.

"Yeah, that's why I kind of stopped teaching private lessons" she laughs. "So what brings you here?"

"Class. Troy picked it, you know for the partner thing" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Troy Bolton, yeah, he's been in this class since the beginning of the camp. He likes guitar. Really good at it, but your better" she winked.

"Yeah, well I should get back to him and his retarded girlfriend. I don't like her" she told the guitar teacher. "Can you make sure to make them separated?" Gabriella told Mrs. Jacobs everything and she trusts her a lot.

"Sure, im guessing someone has a crush" she joked. Gabriella blushed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go" Gabriella said walking back to Troy. Troy and Sarah were talking and leaving out Tyler, Sarah's partner. Gabriella walked to Tyler.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey, You must be Gabriella" he said sticking out his hand to shake with hers. Gabriella grasped his hand and they shook.

"Yep, you go to West High huh?"

"Yeah, East high for you?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. The two kept talking for a little. "You know, I thought you'd be an air headed jock"

"A lot of people think that" he shrugged. "I'm not as bad as you think"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"I don't like Sarah, you know her?"

"Yeah" Gabriella giggled. "I don't like her either"

"Yeah, she talks on the phone with her boyfriend a lot." he told Gabriella.

"Really? Troy doesn't talk on the phone a lot though." Gabriella told him looking at the couple behind them talking.

"Troy? I thought she was dating a guy named Brandon? She's on the phone with him every night"

"What? A guy named Brandon? She's dating Troy though"

"Hm, looks like the bitch is cheating" he chuckled. Gabriella giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much. She's always saying 'I love you Brandon' and blah blah"

"Hmm, well we have to make sure though." she said thinking.

"How about we keep in touch plan it all out or something?" he asked her.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan"

**With Troy**

"I'm so happy you're in the same class as me!" Sarah squealed. In the corner of Troy's eyes he saw Gabriella and Tyler swap phones and swap them back after putting each other's numbers in. He frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." he lied.

"How about a kiss to make it better?" Sarah asked flirtatiously.

"Sure" The two kissed and started making out. Gabriella saw and frowned. She gave Mrs. Jacobs a look and she nodded.

"Okay Class, we have seating arrangements for this week in my class so everyone stand up with your partner and stand in the front." Everyone did as they were suppose to. "Okay, Gabriella and Tyler right here" she said pointing to a seat. Gabriella, Troy, Tyler and Sarah looked at her confused.

"Mrs. Jacobs, Gabriella's _my_ partner" he said a little angrily.

"Oh sorry" she said looking at Gabriella, while Gabriella was trying to hide a smile. "Okay, Troy and Gabriella right here" pointing to the same seat. Troy sat at the end of the row next to Gabriella. "Tyler and Sarah next to Gabriella" Tyler sat next to Gabriella and smiled at her. She giggled. Troy got more mad by the second.

"Mrs. Jacobs, can I switch seats with Gabriella?' Sarah asked not asking Gabriella for her approval.

"No" she said immediately after. Gabriella tried hiding a giggle. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and he grinned.

"So do you wanna tell me what we're gonna do in this class?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well, there's some new people so I don't know" he explained unconsciously putting his arm around her waist.

"Oh okay" she said.

"Okay, Today, well is the first day of that partner thing you guys are doing. So since most people are new, we are going to have all of you play the guitar and sing starting from Troy and to the left. So Troy, get up here and play a song." Troy nodded and grabbed the guitar off the stand and sat on the stool. He smiled knowing the perfect song to play.

_  
I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here  
_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Throughout the whole song, Troy was looking at Gabriella in the eyes the whole time. Everyone was cheering and whooping for Troy.

"Awh, I love that song Troy!" Sarah squealed and ran upstage and hugged him. Troy hugged her back awkwardly. _'_

_'One thing, that song wasn't for you' _He thought. "Uh, yeah...me too"

"Sarah, go back to your seat. And Gabriella its your turn" Gabriella looked at Mrs. Jacobs.

"Im really bad at guitar" Gabriella lied giving the teacher a knowing look.

"Well you should at least try" Mrs. Jacobs said giving her a 'You know and better do it' look. Gabriella sighed. Grabbing the guitar. She played a few chords.

"That's all I know" she lied.

"No, please play some more. A song, perhaps?" Mrs. Jacobs gave her 'the eye'. Gabriella glared at her and nodded.

_When I'm all broke down  
Heading for disaster  
And I'm spinning 'round  
Trying to find a clue  
And my head is tired  
Searching for the answers  
Can't figure out  
How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes_

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

_Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh_

_When I'm all burnt out  
Need a place to run to  
No one hears me shout  
Lost and all alone  
And I'm losing ground  
No one understands me  
Can't figure out  
What I'm gonna do cause I just can't take it_

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

_Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh_

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
(what I feel for you)  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
(what your feet can do)  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

_Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh _

After her song everyone was cheering wildly. Gabriella blushed and went back to her seat. Troy was completely awe-struck. Gabriella went back to her seat and put her head on Troy's shoulder hiding her face.

"If you suck at the guitar, that means I made a complete fool out of myself" Troy chuckled.

"Shut up"

"Ah, so im guessing you lied?" He asked amused.

"Yes, but I hate singing and playing the guitar in front of people" she mumbled into his sleeve. Troy chuckled.

"Whatever you say"

-

-

After dinner Troy and Gabriella were in Gabriella's cabin, on the bed and talking. Troy got up and grabbed his guitar that was under the bed.

"What's with the guitar?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"I wanna know what you think of this song that I wrote" Troy said. Gabriella sat up and sat against the headboard for support.

"Okay" Troy started playing a couple chords and then started singing.

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes _

Gabriella smiled. "That's a really good song. Whose it for?"

"A special someone" Troy grinned.

"Who is that special someone?" she flirted.

"Someone that you know."

"Someone named Sarah?" she asked.

"NO!" he said immediately. "I mean no." he chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "wanna tell me who its for?"

"No" he chuckled.

"Fine" she pouted. Without thinking Troy leaned in and kissed the pout away, both feeling an electric shock go through their bodies. Troy felt Gabriella kissing back but then she pulled back. "Oh my god. Can-can we just forget that happened?" she asked him pleadingly. They both enjoyed enjoyed that kiss.

"Sure" Troy said feeling happy, sad, and amazed. Happy, that he kissed her and she kissed back. Sad, that she wanted to forget it, and amazed that she was a great kisser.

"Hey guys!" Chad said barging in with Taylor, Kelsi and Jason following. _'Great Timing!'_ Gabriella thought.

"Hey" Troy and Gabriella chorused. Gabriella's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Tyler" she smiled. Everyone but Gabriella notice Troy frown.

"_Hey, Sarah went to bed pretty early, but you know, she was on the phone with Brandon. I have her phone right now. Have you talked to Troy about Sarah cheating on him?"_

"Oh, no. Should I? I don't think he'd believe me though" she said biting her bottom lip.

"_Maybe you should try it. If he doesn't believe you then just tell him we have proof?"_

"But what if he gets mad at me? He probably will, and that's the thing im most afraid of" she admitted.

"_He wouldn't be mad at you. He'd probably believe you because he loves you and he trusts you"_

"What?! Yeah right he does not" Everyone in her cabin was watching her. She gave them a stupid grin and they just laughed.

"_You have got to be blind. The way he looks at you proves that he loves you. And plus, when he was looking at you and singing too. Everyone can see it."_

"Ha, your lying. Seriously. If everyone can see it then why hasn't his girl dumped him yet? Exactly"

"_I hope you know Sarah is just using him for the status. I have her phone right now. Ask him if he'd believe you if you said she's cheating on him"_

"No, he's gonna say no and be all mad at me."

"_Just shut up and ask!"_

"Okay! Sheesh." she giggled putting the phone to her shoulder. "Uh Troy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you Sarah was cheating on you?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah I would" he said. "Why? Is she cheating on me?" he asked. The gang was now circling around Gabriella's bed.

"_YES!"_ Tyler yelled from the phone. Everyone looked at the phone. _"Put me on speaker"_ he chuckled.

"Okay."

"_Okay, so Hi Troy and hello everyone else whose around" _Gabriella giggled and everyone said hi. _"Troy, Sarah is cheating on you"_

"How do you know this?"

"_Ha, your funny. Im her partner for this gay thing for camp and well, every night she's on the phone with her boyfriend named Brandon every night and they are always saying 'I love you' to each other and its annoying as hell. And she's using you to try and become famous"_

"Okay...wow" Was all Troy could say.

"Hey Ty, why don't you come over and show us those text messages that they send each other."

"_Sure and Gabi, I told you so"_

"Okay, maybe your right about that thing but the other one is totally wrong." she denied.

_He chuckled. "Yeah right! Its very true. Ask everyone with eyes."_

"Dude, stop lying! It's not true and if it was then why hasn't Sarah say anything?"

"_'Cuz she's a dumb ass! She doesn't know anything"_

"Whatever! It's not true. Now, i'll see you soon. Bye" she hung up before he had a word.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"What was what about?" Gabriella played dumb.

"You and Tyler and flirting" Kelsi said.

"WHOA. Okay. I am NOT flirting with Tyler. Just setting things straight with him" Gabriella defended.

"Setting what things straight?" Jason asked.

"That Troy lo-" she stopped herself before she said anything. "Nothing" she smiled mischievously.

"That I what Ella?" Troy asked speaking up.

"Uh, its nothing important." she lied, smiling nervously. Troy nodded. He knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to push her away. Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gabriella grinned, shot up and went to the door. She opened it and hugged Tyler.

"Hello to you too" he chuckled.

"Hi" she giggled. Taylor and Kelsi were giving her a look and Gabriella shrugged it off.

"Okay so here's her phone just read through her texts." Gabriella nodded. She read all the text messages out loud and it was quite interesting. Some were inappropriate and some just said 'I love you' a lot. Gabriella grinned. She went through her phone book and called Brandon. Everyone gave her a look and she told them to be quiet.

"_Hello?"_ a deep voice asked into the phone.

"Hello, we are from a...relationship agency? And we were wondering if we can ask a few questions" Gabriella tried to sound professional in the phone. The gang plus Tyler, were trying to manage their laughs.

"_Sure"_

"Okay sir, Would you like to be hooked up or do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella tried not to laugh.

"_Uh, I already have a girlfriend."_

"Oh, im sorry, can you please tell us her name?"

"_I don't know why its so important. But its Sarah"_

"And could you please tell us where Sarah is?"

"_She's at Camp Destiny. Why are you asking this? Are you going to stalk her?"_

"No, but i'd like to tell you she's cheating on you. Have a great night. Goodbye" Gabriella hung up before Brandon could say anything. Everyone blasted out with laughter.

"That...was...a...good one" Tyler managed to get out.

"I..Know!" Gabriella giggled.

After all the laughter Tyler went home and everyone got ready for bed.

-

-

Troy woke up at 3:50 in the morning to feel no body next to him. He sat up and looked around the room. He thought Gabriella was in the bathroom since the light was on but boy was he wrong. He grabbed his phone and went to the lake.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Ice" I heard.

"Cream" I grinned.

"Good morning" Alex greeted me.

"Morning!" I told him.

"So, whats up? I haven't talked to you in forever." He stated.

"Yeah I know!" I giggled. "Nothing much though what about you?"

"Same, just that my friend got cheated on."

Thats a big coincidence. "Oh weird. Same here"

"Yeah, its retarded."

"Yeah, so do you like anyone?" I asked randomly.

He chuckled. "A random question much? And No, I don't like anyone. I love someone" he grinned.

"Awh, whose your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. Its this girl that's my friend and well, I love her" he admitted.

"Have you told her?"

"No, she's just been wrapped up in a lot of drama and I think she likes this guy now and he seems to like her back."

"Oh, im sorry. Maybe you should ask or something? You shouldn't assume" I advised.

"Maybe."

"So would you like to tell me who this lucky girl is?"

He sighed. "Hmm, her name is Gabrielle" One letter off my name. This is so weird!

"How many Gabriella's are in this camp?" I asked using my name.

"One"

"Oh, I know her" I am her.

"Really?" his tone seemed more happy.

"Yep."

"Does she say anything about Troy Bolton?" Why would he be asking about Troy at this time?

"Uh, yeah. A lot. Why?"

"Oh. No reason. What does she say?" he asked.

"Well she knows him. Why are you so interested?" I asked seriously wanting to know.

"No reason. Just really want to know, and plus my friend just wants to know."

"Is your friend Troy?"

"...No" he said. Sounds like he's lying. But this is Alex. I can tell him everything. Right?

"Okay.. well she thinks he's really nice and everything. He has a girlfriend though. She's bummed about that. She says he's really caring and affectionate to her and she loves it. She likes him _a lot. _Maybe even love. But she doesn't know for sure because she's still trying to get over Zeke. She told me they kissed today. It wasn't planned but she said she liked it. A LOT. She said she felt something inside of her that she never felt. But yep. All in the end, she practically loves him but she won't let herself because he's dating that girl" I explained. Letting all my feelings out. It felt so good to say the truth.

"Wow." was all alex said.

"Yeah. I know." I gave a small laugh. "She likes him a lot. But he doesn't so, I think its really sad."

"It is. Is this Gabriella Montez?"

I froze. "Wh-what?"

"The girl Gabriella Montez, she said all that?"

"Yeah" I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he caught me.

"Oh okay, well I gotta go so i'll talk to you later!" Alex said getting up.

"Okay Bye"

-

-

**No Ones POV**

Troy was extremely happy when he got back to Gabriella's cabin. He didn't find her at her bed so he went to the bathroom to see her brushing her teeth.

"Hello" Troy said grinning like a big idiot. Gabriella finished brushing her teeth and giggled.

"Hey, up so early?" she asked wiping her hands on a towel.

"I could ask the same for you"

Gabriella shrugged. "Couldn't sleep so I decided to get ready I guess" Gabriella said half lying. It was now 5:30 in the morning.

"Oh, I just got some air." No lie there.

"Cool" Gabriella grinned walking towards Troy. She stopped right in front of Troy and he grinned. "What-cha smiling bout?"

"Nothing" he said. He gave her a big hug and she hugged back grinning.

"What's the hug for?" She asked into his chest. Troy didn't answer. "Oh, is it because of Sarah?" She asked looking up at his blue eyes.

"Yeah" he lied. Gabriella saw through him. She knew he just wanted to hug her.

"Hmm, do you wanna go to the lake?" she asked.

"Sure" he agreed.

* * *

**Ending was kinda pointless but whatever. (:**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Songs in order:**

**Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney**

**Amazed-Vanessa Hudgens, i took out the part where Lil Mama Sings.  
**

**Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers**

**I don't really have much to say. I just don't know when this story is going to end. Ha-ha. I keep making stuff up along the way. Wanna give me some ideas? **

**Please review.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!! 20 reviewers! YAY! (:**

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**DressargeDiva**_

_**laalaa1123**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

_**luvtheOC09**_

_**HSM888**_

_**daddyslittleprincess123**_

_**xx.jobrolover.xx**_

_**Sunyx--tf**_

_**unknownbymybestfriend**_

_**arctic-monkeys-lottie**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**AnotherObessedVanessaFan**_

_**xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**readingfreak101**_

_**sarah.hsm**_

_**TroyellaStories**_

_**Snoopyfulastic**_

_**hsmpotter**_

**Thanks so much!**

**You don't have to write anything to prove you read my authors notes. (:**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey(: x3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I freaking owned anything I would have the worlds expensive laptop. HA. And I don't. (:**

* * *

"_Yeah" he lied. Gabriella saw through him. She knew he just wanted to hug her._

"_Hmm, do you wanna go to the lake?" she asked._

"_Sure" he agreed._

"So Ella, How's life been?" Troy asked as they walked to the lake.

"It's been pretty good, minus the whole Zeke and Sharpay thing, its doing pretty well" She grinned. Troy beamed his famous smile back.

"Great, I love to hear that" he chuckled.

"Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"Its been absolutely wonderful, besides Sarah cheating on me" he shrugged.

"Oh, well I know how you feel" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, but it must've been worse for you huh?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, kinda" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Ella" he said pulling her into a hug. Gabriella sniffed into his chest.

"You've already said that 50 billion times" she giggled as her eyes watered.

"I know, but im still really sorry. I don't like seeing you get hurt" he admitted.

"Thanks Troy" she said against his chest.

"What for?"

"Thanks for always being there for me whenever I need someone. Thanks for being such a great friend that i've always wanted. Just..thanks for everything. Without you, I probably couldn't live. Your like my best friend." she said. Troy winced as she kept saying friends. He definitely did not want to be her friend, he wanted to be so much more.

Troy smiled. "Same for you El" he said kissing her forehead. Gabriella pulled back and laughed.

"I feel like such an idiot right now" she said wiping away a couple tears.

"Why?"

"Because im crying over something that happened about a week ago."

"Don't feel like that. You have every right to cry about that" he said sympathetically.

"I guess.." She trailed off.

-

-

"Okay Everyone! I want you to be with your partner and play a song to your partner. Then you have to tell them what the song is about and why you chose it." Mrs. Jacobs said at their first class. Troy and Gabriella went to the lake and just laid on the grass and talked. Troy hasn't broken up with Sarah just yet, and Gabriella is dying for him to do it already.

"You know, I feel sorry for all the people that can't even play the guitar" Troy stated once everyone was with their partner.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, I think its kinda funny to watch them mess up"

"Is that how you feel about me?" Troy feigned hurt, and for extra measures put his hand to his heart, making Gabriella giggle even more.

"Don't worry you big baby, you don't even mess up"

"Yeah, _I_ don't mess up, but some people around here do" he said.

"Are you implying that _I_ mess up Troy?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not" he joked.

"I'm assuming you are saying that I do mess up"

"Don't assume El, it makes an ass out of you and me. And you know im not an ass" he said cockily.

"Okay, so your calling _me_ an ass?" Gabriella said feigning hurt, just like Troy minutes before. She puts her hand to her heart. "That hurts. Right here" she said patting her heart.

Troy rolled his eyes. He held her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "Sorry"

Gabriella giggled, but her giggle faded when Sarah came up to Troy and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. "Hey Troy" she said in a fake bitch tone, at least, that's what Gabriella would say. Gabriella pulled her hand out of Troy's and rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, back to your seat" Mrs. Jacobs demanded. Sarah rolled her eyes and obeyed. Mrs. Jacobs gave Gabriella a look saying 'I saw what you guys were doing,' Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay back to work" Gabriella said pulling a stranded piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful" Troy blurted. Once the words came out his eyes went wide and he shrunk back in embarrassment.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks..you look...handsome" Gabriella giggled and went even more red. _'Handsome? That's a new one. Better than hot'_ Troy thought.

"Are we working here or just flirting?" Mrs. Jacobs walked past them. Gabriella and Troy blushed.

"Okay. Uh, you can go first" Gabriella suggested.

"Nah, you can"

"You, please?" Gabriella batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Damn it" Troy muttered.

"Language Mr. Bolton" Gabriella joked.

"Well I can say for the same for you as well Mrs. Bolton" Troy said without thinking. Once the words hit him he was speechless. Gabriella just grinned, thinking it fit perfectly, which she is oblivious to the fact he thought it went perfect as well.

"Okay. I'll go first" Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

_  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
_

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Ooohhhh _

"Thats really beautiful" Gabriella grinned.

'_Just like you'_ he thought. "Just like you" he spoke out. Looks like Troy just keeps getting better with his flirting.

Gabriella giggled. "Thank you Troy" she kissed his cheek. He felt like he was in heaven, by just one kiss on the cheek. Gabriella and Troy was definitely having a good day.

-

-

"Gabriella and I are gonna get going" Troy said. The gang minus Sharpay and Zeke were finishing their dinner after their day. Gabriella stood up and Troy grasped her hand as they entwined their fingers.

"Do they know they are doing holding hands?" Kelsi asked Taylor quietly.

"Who knows. Probably not" she shrugged.

"So do you wanna go to the lake to chill for a bit?" Troy asked as they were walking towards the lake.

"Since we're already on the way there, yeah" Gabriella giggled.

"So how was your day Ms. Montez?" He asked actually getting her last name right.

"It's been pretty good I guess" she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Its great" he grinned.

"Thats good to hear" Gabriella stated. "And why is it great?"

_'The fact that I get to see you everyday.'_ "Because..." he trailed off thinking.

"Because...?"

"Because its just been great. I have an almost perfect life. What else could I want?" he asked. _'All I could ever want is you..'_ he thought.

"Maybe, a real decent girlfriend that won't cheat on you and being able to play in the Red Hawks again?" she asked more than said.

"At the moment, I don't really care about playing for the Red Hawks, and for the girlfriend thing, I lo-like someone but its hard right now" he said with sadness in his voice. Gabriella frowned.

"Did you almost say love?" she asked with sadness visible in her big brown eyes.

"..Y-yeah"

"Who-who do you love?" she asked, wanting to know really bad.

"Someone" Troy said mysteriously.

Gabriella let out a big sigh. "Come on, tell meeee" she whined. "I can handle it."

As the two reached the lake they heard a sob ripple through the air. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then at the figure whose shoulders were shaking from the sobs. Gabriella let go of Troy's hands, both feeling the cold air hit their hands and missing the warmness and forgetting the question.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she walked up to the girl.

"M-my boyfriend broke up with-with me" the girl said. Once she turned her head Gabriella gasped.

"Sarah?"

"Gabriella? Did I say boyfriend? I-i mean...uhh.." Sarah stuttered trying to think of what to say. Troy appeared next to Gabriella.

"I didn't break up with you.."Troy said already knowing that her other boyfriend broke up with her.

"I didn't mean to say you broke up with me" she said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow while Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, what did you mean?" Gabriella asked clearly amused of her lying.

"My-my...Tyler!..I mean Tyler, my partner doesn't like me" she lied lamely. Well it wasn't a lie to Gabriella and Troy but they already knew.

"Actually, I clearly heard you say Your Boyfriend broke up with you when he is right here" Gabriella said pointing to Troy.

"Are you cheating on me?" Troy asked calmly.

"N-no? Why would you think that?" she lied through her teeth. I glanced at Troy. His expression was unreadable, only because Gabriella couldn't see his eyes, but Troy was mad that she actually tried to lie to her.

"Because I know you are." Troy stated.

"Wh-what?! Who told you? I'm not cheating on you Troy i'd never do that!" lie lie lie..

"I have my trustworthy sources. We're done"

"Wait, I still wanna know who told you I was cheating on you" When Troy didn't answer Sarah looked at Gabriella. "Oh my god, this little slut told you?!" She shrieked. Gabriella scowled and Troy's blood was boiling.

"What did you say?" Troy asked clearly trying to maintain his anger.

"You're cheating on me with this cheap little skank right here aren't you? And your blaming all this shit on me! How dare you!" She scoffed. Gabriella stood there mouth opened,speechless.

"Gabriella is NOT a cheap skank" Troy defended.

"Okay then, she's a fucking man-stealer BITCH" Sarah screamed.

"WHOA. Hold it right there." Gabriella spoke up. "i am NOT a fucking man-stealer, don't blame crap on me just because you got caught cheating"

"Who the hell said I was cheating?" Sarah screeched.

"According to your text messages and that little phone call I had with...whats his name...Brandon? You were most likely CHEATING" Gabriella growled.

"You fucking took my stuff!? YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Sarah screamed loudly. Sarah's hand was 3 inches away from hitting Gabriella's cheek when Troy caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare hit the girl I love" Troy hissed in a dangerously low voice.

* * *

**Oooooooooooh. That was fun to write. I wanted that little girl fight to be better but idk how. Hahah. **

**But I sooo love that last part (:**

**Sorry to cut it short. Thats the shortest chapter I have EVER written. Only 7 pages! I was going to die if I didn't write more. But I just seriously wanted to stop it there (:**

**Whats going to happen?! How will Gabriella react?! How will Sarah react?! Oooohh. So many questions only if I listed 2 hah.**

**The song Troy sang was..**

**When you look me in the eyes-Jonas Brothers.**

**Its an easy one to guess..**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed!**

_**sarah.hsm**_

_**daddyslittleprincess123**_

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

_**luvtheOC09**_

_**Lexi Rae Love**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**beautyofalonestar**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**daydreamer299**_

_**hsmpotter **_

_**xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx**_

_**Unique.Perfection**_

**Review please? I have no idea how long this story will be... ha ha ha.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

* * *

"_You fucking took my stuff!? YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Sarah screamed loudly. Sarah's hand was 3 inches away from hitting Gabriella's cheek when Troy caught her wrist._

"_Don't you dare hit the girl I love" Troy hissed in a dangerously low voice_

"WHAT!"

"What?" Sarah yelled and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Oh shit" Troy muttered.

"YOU LOVE HER?!" Sarah screeched.

Troy nodded meekly. "Yeah" he said faintly. "Yeah I do" he said with more confidence.

"Oh my god.." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

"That's what I fucking call a MAN-STEALER, bitch!"Sarah shouted referring to Gabriella.

"She is not a man-stealer or a bitch!" Troy defended.

"Yeah she is! You know it too!" Sarah retorted. While Troy kept defending Gabriella and Sarah insulting her, Gabriella ran out of their sight.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Gabriella repeated running to her cabin.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor greeted cheerfully, sitting next to Chad.

"Gabs, whatsup?" Jason asked seeing the stressed look on her face.

"Troy loves me." She spit out. Everyone's eyes went big.

"He told you?" Chad asked still shocked.

"Ye-yeah.. well didn't exactly say it didn't come out like it was really suppose to…I think?" she explained.

"How did he say it?" Chad asked.

"Okay, well we found Sarah at the lake crying. And well Brandon broke up with her. And like Sarah started calling me a bitch and everything and so she was so close to slapping me but Troy stopped her and said exactly, 'Don't you dare hit the girl I love'" she explained. Everyone remained silent.

"Ella!" Troy shouted running into the cabin. Gabriella shut her eyes, back towards Troy. Troy jogged in front of Gabriella and engulfed her into a hug. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her friends questioning. They all shrugged. "I'm sorry"

Gabriella simultaneously put her arms around him and gave him an awkward hug. "What for?"

"I don't exactly know…are you..mad?" he pulled back analyzing her face.

"Mad about what?" she asked with a questioning look.

"That…That I love you?"

"Oh" she said. "No?"

"Oh" he said awkwardly. "Uh, then what….can we just take a walk?" he asked looking around the cabin seeing their friends.

"Sure" Gabriella said. "Wait, can I just talk to Taylor and Kelsi real quick?"

"Yeah" he said rubbing his neck. Taylor and Kelsi got up and they walked to porch.

"Guys I don't know what to do!" Gabriella shouted quietly.

"Well, how do you feel about Troy loving you?" Taylor asked.

"Shocked and happy" she grinned.

"Okay, so then why were you being so..awkward and weird?" Kelsi questioned.

"Uh, how was I suppose to react?"

"Well, tell him you love him back!" Taylor shouted.

"That's the thing.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "I don't love him.."

"WHAT!?" The two girls screamed. The three guys looked through the windows and the 3 girls gave their thumbs up, then the guys disappeared behind the curtains.

"I don't love him though.. just like, a lot. Like a lot, lot. It's close to love but not all the way there" she explained. Kelsi and Taylor stood there remaining silent. Gabriella sighed. "What do I do?"

"Just talk to him, and tell him how you feel" Kelsi advised.

"Yeah, good idea!" Taylor agreed. Gabriella nodded and they went back in with the guys.

**The guys, couple minutes earlier.**

Once the 3 girls left, Troy just stood there sighing. "Guys, what am I suppose to do? She doesn't love me. I should've been more careful of what I say"

"Nah, Gabriella likes you, A LOT, man. Don't worry bout it." Chad told his best friend.

"Yeah but she doesn't love me. I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life" he sighed.

"No you didn't. Gabriella and you could get together now!" Jason realized.

"WHAT!?" They heard the girls screamed. They dashed for the window only to see the girls giving them a thumbs up. They shook their heads and went back to the middle of the cabin.

"Just, talk to her? Normally? Maybe you guys will date, that is if you ask her" Chad helped.

"Okay fine" Troy sighed. The door opened revealing the girls. "You ready for that walk yet?"

"Mhmm, can we go to the lake instead?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure" Troy agreed. They left the cabin and took a silent walk to the lake. "Soo" Troy broke the silence.

"Yeaaaaaaaaah"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave off a chuckle. "Do you..do you love me?" They reached the lake and lied down.

Gabriella frowned and Troy did the same. "No" Troy looked the other way hiding his watered eyes. "Hey" she said sitting up and cupped his head in her hands facing hers. "I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. Just..not love..yet" she said pushing a piece of hair away from his eyes. He didn't reply. Gabriella frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know. I just can't trust anyone right now after what happened with Zeke" She said pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, looking out at the lake.

"You can trust me. You know that Ella" he said sitting up, facing her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just afraid of getting hurt again."

"I won't hurt you baby." He said rubbing his thumbs in circles on her arm. Gabriella sniffed and he put his arms around her kissing her temple. Gabriella rested her head against his chest hoping he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Okay" she said wrapping her own hands around his torso.

"Come on, lets get back to the cabin and go to bed." He said standing up and pulling her up as well. The two went back to the cabin in silence, holding hands.

"Oh my god! Are you guys dating now!?" Taylor squealed. Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked to the bathroom in silence.

"No" Troy said once she was in the bathroom.

"What? Why!?" Chad asked.

"Just..don't worry about it." Was all where Troy left it at and falling into a deep thought.

-

-

Gabriella woke up at 12 in the morning and couldn't find Troy but a note.

_If you just woke up, im at the lake, text me and tell me if your coming or not._

_Xoxo Troy_

Gabriella sighed and reached for her phone.

_To: Troy Boy :P_

_Im coming_

She got out of bed and fixed up a little and left to the lake. She walked to the lake and saw candles and a blanket. She grinned and walked around looking for Troy but he was no where to be found. A few moments later she heard a guitar strumming and she looked at where it came from. Troy emerged from the bush singing and playing the guitar, making Gabriella smile.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
_

_oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked caressing her cheek.

Gabriella gave a soft, warm smile. "Yeah, I will" she said giving him a hug. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Ella" Gabriella pulled back and looked into his shining blue eyes.

"Im sorry but im not ready to love you" Troy's face fell. "but, I like you a lot, know that okay?" she said caressing his cheek.

"Okay" he said kissing her head again as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Can-can we not kiss yet? I want my first one to be really special" she explained.

"Sure baby" he said pulling back. Gabriella grinned. He was always so understanding and she loved that. "Come on, lets lay down for a while." The new couple laid out on the blanket, Gabriella molded into Troy with her head on his chest while Troy's arm is around her waist.

"I liked that song that you sang" she grinned against his chest.

Troy grinned. "Really? I wrote it just for you." He said stroking her hair.

"Aw, your too sweet" she giggled softly.

"Thanks baby." He sighed. "So how was your day?"

"It was interesting and great"

"That's good to hear." He chuckled.

"I guess, how was your day?" she asked looking up at him.

"It was great" he kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled and yawned. "Let's go back to bed" he pulled her up with him and they walked back to the cabin in silence.

Once they reached the cabin, Gabriella brushed her teeth and went to lay in bed next to Troy, he put his arms around her waist and her face was buried in his chest. "Good night, Ella. I love you" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Good night Troy" she said pulling up and kissing his cheek.

-

-

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up to my phone buzzing but no Troy next to me. I yawned looking around thinking he was in the bathroom and shrugged it off. I fixed myself up a little and went to the lake with my hoodie on.

"Icee" I giggled as I reached the lake.

"Cream" Alex chuckled.

"Hey. Whatsup?" I asked while laying down.

"Not much what about you?" he replied.

"Same here" I sighed.

"You seem kind of cheerful and happy" he chuckled.

I giggled. "Yeah, actually I am"

"Oh, and why is that?" he questioned.

"I have the most perfect boyfriend ever! He's so sweet and kind and ah, im so close to being in love with him right now, and he loves me and I just love it all!" i giggled.

"Keep going, I know your not done" he chuckled while I giggled.

"Thanks, hmm, well he's really understanding. I love that,but sometimes, i get scared when he's mad, like it reminds me of when he used to hurt me" I said the last part quietly.

"He used to hurt you?"

"Yeah….like in high school. He bullied me and its all so weird and confusing but its all different now, and I'm really glad about that! But what im afraid of is if he becomes famous then he'll forget all about me find someone better or something like that"

"Aw, im sure he won't be like that, maybe? I don't even know the guy..but keep going"

Trust me..everyone knows who he is.. "Hmm, well he's just a great guy and everything im so close to loving him, its like, never been like this before" i giggled.

"Okay, mushy much?" he chuckled, I giggled. "Your very giggly today" he chuckled. "Well, I got myself a girlfriend!" he kind of shouted.

"Really?! What's she like?" I asked curiously.

"She's absolutely beautiful. She never needs make-up or anything. She's really sweet and nice. She can stand up for herself whenever she has to and I love her so much you don't even know. I can see myself with her, married and having kids."

"Yeah, and you call me mushy" I giggled.

"Whatever" he chuckled.

"Can-can I suggest something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure"

"Can we like show ourselves? Because we both have someone we practically love, well you but im almost there and like well, I just don't want to be falling for you when I have someone"

"Yeah, I feel the exact same" he chuckled nervously. We both stood up and walked to each other. Once we were in front of each other we both took off our hoods from our jacket and gasped.

"Troy?"

"Ella?" we shot out.

"Wow" I said.

**No ones POV**

"So that's why I can't find you sometimes at this time in the morning" he chuckled.

"Hmm, so your Alex, that's very interesting and shocking" Gabriella giggled. They both interlaced our fingers with each others.

"Yeah, I definitely agree _Brie_ he chuckled. How could we not know?"

"I don't know" Gabriella giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Troy asked.

Gabriella frowned. "I don't know. But im really scared it would happen.."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. "I would never hurt you again, I promise you that, and I won't ever forget you and find someone better. I love you way too much to do that baby, don't forget that okay?" he said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay" she said kissing his cheek. "So you can see us together when we're older having kids and being a family?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe" Troy murmured.

"Awh, that is so sweet" I giggled. Troy chuckled.

"Promise me something Ella?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that we can tell each other anything even if its bad or something, and always tell me if I hurt you"

"I promise Troy, you'll be the first person I'll tell anything to." Gabriella said. The couple went to lay down on the grass and they were silent for a while, just enjoying each 

other's presence, Gabriella laying on top of Troy and Troy's arms around her. "Troy?" Gabriella broke the silence.

"hmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"I love you" she smiled softly.

Troy sat up, making Gabriella slide slightly, grinning goofily. "I love you too baby" he said kissing her cheek. Gabriella rested her head on his chest again, both silent and happy. After more silence and Gabriella thinking, she straddled her waist and sat on Troy grinning. "What are you thinking?" He asked snaking his arms around her waist.

Gabriella didn't answer. Instead she leaned down and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips and pulled back smiling. "Maybe that's what I was thinking" she winked.

"Oh god" he chuckled and pulled her down to his level and kissed her back,they continued kissing, not wanting to end the perfect moment.

* * *

**Aw yay! They're finally together! That was such a cute chapter, don't you think? (: I'm gonna have a one-shot up sometime this week. I have school next Monday! YAY! (: ha ha ha.**

**The song Troy sung was Please Be Mine-Jonas Brothers**

**Last chapters reviews were so freaking awesome! A lot of people were yelling at me to continue. I thought it was amusing. Tell me what you think of this chapter?**

**Thanks for the review's guys!:**

_**JoBro-JelsiLuver**_

_**laalaa1123**_

_**special evil**_

_**tashLOVE**_

_**arctic-monkeys-lottie**_

_**sarah.hsm**_

_**beautyofalonestar**_

_**luvtheOC09**_

_**TroyellaStories**_

__

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**MBTKD**_

_**daydreamer299**_

_**cinderella317**_

_**daddyslittleprincess123**_

_**AnotherObessedVanessaFan**_

_**Hsmpotter**_

_**readingfreak101**_

_**xAEMSxHawksxCheerleaderx**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**Mormon-Girl13**_

_**Gabster55**_

_**Lexi Rae Love**_

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

_**Unique.Perfection**_

**Thanks so much!! You do not know how happy I am :D**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so about my last authors note, im going to do the new story, im writing the first chapter now. Then I PROMISE I will do Her Wedding after that…trust me, you won't be disappointed with either story. School's starting soon and it'll be hard for me to update faster. Sorry ):**

**The summary is at the bottom of the an. go read it (:**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything would you think I would be writing about Troyella!? Stupid people these days… haha jk.**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER BEFORE EPILOGUE..**

The next morning Gabriella woke up to be staring into crystal blue eyes. She grinned. Before she spoke her boyfriend spoke. "Morning baby" he said kissing her nose.

Gabriella giggled. "Morning" she said kissing his cheek.

Troy and Gabriella sat up on her bed and saw that Kelsi, Jason, Chad and Taylor were staring at them. Chad was the first to speak up. "No morning for me?" he joked.

Gabriella giggled. "Morning guys" she grinned brightly.

"Ugh, another day here, its getting boring" Chad complained. We all laughed. Gabriella and Troy were extremely cheery and happy this morning and everyone noticed.

Taylor watched the two teenagers interact with each other and she finally put the pieces together and squealed loudly. "What the hell?" Jason asked.

"You guys are together!" she shouted cheerfully. Gabriella and Troy blushed.

"Oh my god they are!" Kelsi squealed.

"I swear Jason, our girlfriends are wooo" Chad and Jason chuckled and Taylor slapped his arm. "Ow" he winced. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we're glad you guys are together!" Chad shouted cheerfully mocking the girls.

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks Chad." Everyone got ready for their day. Through out the whole day, Gabriella and Troy kept getting stared at by everyone because they were holding hands, assuming they were together which was exactly right.

"Congratulation guys" a girl voice told them behind their backs. Gabriella and Troy recognized the voice and turned around.

"Thanks Sharpay" Gabriella said a little too bitterly.

"Look I'm really sorry" she apologized.

"That's what you said last time" Gabriella shot back. Sharpay winced and Troy just stood out on the sidelines not wanting to get involved.

"Well at least your happy now, right? More than you've ever been with Zeke?" she tried.

After a while in thought, Gabriella gave out a huff. "You know what? Thanks Sharpay and tell Zeke I said thanks as well" she told her friend, or ex friend?

"Thanks? What for?" she asked confused.

"Shar, there you are" Zeke said running up to her and breathing heavily. "You run kinda fast in heels" he chuckled. Once he noticed Gabriella and Troy were there he gave a lop-sided awkward smile. "Hi"

"Thanks again Shar and Zeke" she said once again. Zeke raised an eyebrow confused.

"Thanks for what?" he asked clearly confused and perplexed.

"If you would've never cheated on me, I wouldn't be with Troy right now and im really happy with him" she grinned glancing at Troy, he grinned back.

"Well we're happy for you Gabs" Zeke said.

"Thanks" Troy interjected.

After an awkward silence Sharpay broke it, "So what does this mean?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Are we friends or anything? Because Gabi, I really missed being your friend and everyone else" confessed looking at the ground. Gabriella smiled.

"We can be friends again" She grinned.

Sharpay's mouth opened surprised. "Really?!"

"Yeah" Gabriella giggled pulling her into a big embrace. "But if you take Troy away from me I won't ever forgive you" she whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm all for Zeke" she giggled. Gabriella and Sharpay pulled back. Gabriella looked at Zeke he opened his arms and Gabriella went right to them giving him a hug as well.

"I'm sorry" he said into her hair.

"It's fine" Gabriella smiled into his chest. "I found you as more of a big brother than a boyfriend"

"I agree" He said.

Gabriella pulled back beaming. Troy walked up to Zeke and they gave each other a manly hug. "Nice to have you back man" Troy chuckled.

"You too" Zeke agreed.

Gabriella smiled brightly. Her life was going great.

-

-

2 weeks later the gang was in the conference room waiting for the meeting to start. Ever since Gabriella and Troy befriended Sharpay and Zeke again the rest of the gang let the two in again. In just two more weeks their camp adventure would be over, and everyone would return back to high school except the winner to become famous.

"Okay every be quiet!" The head instructor whistled. All the murmuring in the room died down. "Okay, So we only have 2 weeks left in this camp how great is that?!" She asked while shouting. Everyone booed, not wanting to leave. "Okay okay quiet down!...All week next will be the performances and there will be scouts watching every activity! Then on Saturday night we will announce the 2 winners AND have our last dance!" everyone cheered. "So the bus to buy your outfits will be this Saturday, make it formal!" she shouted. Some groaned and some cheered. "Okay now get outta here!"

"So, Ms. Montez, would you like to accompany me at the dance?" Troy asked once they were at the lake.

Gabriella giggled. "Yes I would Mr. Bolton" she kissed his cheek.

-

-

It was Friday next week and Gabriella was nervous as hell. Her performance was coming up and everyone was going to watch her, mostly everyone since some people are backstage practicing their song real quick as well. Gabriella decided that she would sing and play the guitar at the same time to be able to be recognized a lot more. Taylor did dancing, Jason did basketball, Kelsi did singing and Sharpay did as well. Chad, Troy and Zeke can't do anything since they were already famous.

"Here is Gabriella Montez!" The MC shouted.

Gabriella timidly walked out to the stage and gave off a nervous smile. "Uh, I wrote this song..for all you know, Troy Bolton" she smiled again more confidently. Gabriella strummed a few notes and started singing and playing the guitar.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_

_Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Gabriella kept looking at Troy and sang her heart out right in front of everyone body in the camp. She was truly satisfied with her life and can't believe everything that had happened in that camp.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is sweet  
Everything he does is right_

Gabriella came to a close still keeping her eyes on Troy. Right now, she didn't care if she won or lost to become famous. She just knew that she wanted to be with Troy in the future hoping he would want the same.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Gabriella closed her eyes smiling and opened looking around at the cheering audience. Her eyes landed on the empty seat and she frowned slightly. _'Where did he go?'_ she asked herself as she got off stage and went into the audience, waiting for the next person to go next. She found her friends and they all hugged her saying she was great and everything.

"Where's Troy?" She asked.

"Hey everyone, I know im not suppose to be up here but I just had to because of someone special" Troy grinned goofily. "Anyways, I wrote this song for the lovely Gabriella Montez" he said. Gabriella turned around and grinned at Troy, hoping he could see her.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

As Troy kept singing Gabriella went to the front of the stage watching her boyfriend sing her the song he wrote, just for her. 

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Troy spotted Gabriella right in the front grinning at him and looking at him dazedly. 

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
_

_Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Troy finished looking into his girlfriends sparkling brown eyes and grinning afterwards.

"I love you" he breathed into the microphone. Gabriella grinned wider and everyone was shocked and quiet.

"I love you too" she said smiling bigger, if it was even possible. She ran on stage and gave him a big hug and kissed his lips briefly.

Everyone cheered and whooped. The two pulled back blushing and forgetting everyone was there. They grinned at the audience and turned back to each other still smiling widely. Troy kissed his girlfriends cheek and they went off stage.

-

-

"I love you" Troy whispered into her ear Friday night at the lake.

"I love you too" she said kissing his cheek.

"You were amazing tonight." He complimented her rubbing circles on her back.

"No, _you_ are amazing" she said kissing is chest.

"How did I ever end up with the most gorgeous, sweetest girl on earth?" he asked himself out loud.

Gabriella giggled. "Baby you're too sweet."

"Maybe but you are better" he said kissing the top of her head. They stayed silent for a while until Troy spoke up again. "Do you think you'd ever be Mrs. Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella raised her head and rested her chin against his chest. "Of course. I see a future with you and everything" she whispered caressing his cheek.

"Me too" he said kissing her forehead.

-

-

Today was the day they were going to announce the two new stars. There were people from magazines there watching. Everyone was nervous yet excited.

"Okay Everyone. We had so many people do an extremely great job and it was very hard for us to choose those 2 people." Everyone was dead silent for the winner. "Our first winner is" there was a long dramatic pause and someone yelled out 'say who it is already!' "Tyler Jones!" the head instructor shouted. Many people clapped and cheered. "Our last winner is…." Another long dramatic pause. "Gabriella Montez!" She shouted loudly. Everyone cheered and clapped and some were crying now because they didn't win. Gabriella was stunned. All of her friends nudged her to go up the stage and they all congratulated her. On the way to the stage she looked at her friends. They were sad yet happy. Gabriella didn't like that sad part.

"Thank you" she said into the microphone that the head instructor gave her. "Can I make a request?" she asked looking at the her.

"Sure, what would you like?" the instructor asked curiously. This has never happened before. Everyone remained silent.

"I can't accept to be recognized like this" she said sadly. "I will only accept the recording contract if Taylor,Jason,Kelsi and Sharpay are able to get what they deserve as well" she said pleadingly. "And, I want to finish my senior year and then start recording everything"

Everyone was stunned. Her friends were shocked that Gabriella would do that and Troy was smiling. Gabriella was so loving and caring to her friends he just loved that about her. "I'm not sure if we could do that Ms. Montez"

"Actually you can" one of the other instructors spoke up. A couple others agreed as well.

"Well, as you wish, can we get Taylor, Jason Kelsi and Sharpay up here? As well as Troy, Zeke and Chad?" she asked as the rest of the gang walked up to the stage still shocked.

"Gabi, you didn't have to do that" Kelsi hissed. Gabriella smiled.

"I wanted to"

"Okay! Here are your winners for this summer to become famous!" The head instructor shouted. Everyone cheered wildly.

-

-

"I love you" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear 12 o' clock in the morning, while laying on the grass at the lake.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Guys, quit with the mushy stuff" Chad interrupted. Apparently the whole gang were laying on the grass with their couple in an order like Kelsi next to Jason, Zeke next to Sharpay, Gabriella next to Troy, and Chad next to Taylor.

"Way to ruin a moment Chad" Taylor said hitting him on the chest.

"Gabs, thanks soo much for what you have done for us!" Sharpay said to her friend.

Gabriella smiled warmly. "I wanted to do it, don't be thanking me. I just don't like to be famous without you guys.." she explained.

"Still doesn't really make sense though" Chad said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, are we ready for our last year of High school?!" Gabriella shouted. They all cheered. The whole gang was going to East High and after that, they were to become what they wanted to be and be recognized by the whole world.

"This summer has been amazing" Gabriella said out loud. Everyone agreed. Who knew one summer could change everything? Especially that one camp that was called…Camp Destiny.

* * *

**AWH. THAT'S IT! That's the last chapter! Actually I'll have a Epilogue coming out soon. I think this chapter was a bit rushed but im so excited to be starting a new story! **

**I changed the name to be **

**Only one person-****Gabriella's a sweet and shy girl. She's at East High and has a good life with her friends and especially Best Friend Troy Bolton, she is in love with the boy but won't admit it to anyone. When Gabriella's favorite cousin moves to New Mexico things will not turn out to what Gabriella wanted them to be. Troy falls for her cousin and Gabriella is in a depressed state, but one day she finds a guy that she helps her out, but he may not be what she think he is..**

**So yeah! I don't know when that story will start but, keep your eyes out! Its goingto be really good (: I have things planned out, just not typed down ;)**

**The two songs were**

**You and me-Lifehouse (I changed a couple words)**

**Because you live-Jesse McCartney**

**Thanks for who reviewed last chapter! And i'll maybe put everyone that review this story in a chapter after the epilogue maybe…not so sure yet..**

_**special evil**_

_**AnotherObessedVanessaFan**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

_**h e r l o v e f o r h i m**_

_**daddyslittleprincess123**_

_**Mormon-Girl13**_

_**Line 101**_

_**BrazilianPrincess**_

_**laalaa1123**_

_**arctic-monkeys-lottie**_

_**hsmpotter**_

_**JoBro-JelsiLuver**_

_**sarah.hsm**_

_**readingfreak101**_

_**Unique.Perfection**_

_**coloradogirl42**_

_**tashLOVE**_

_**Luvin.Jashley**_

_**LaurFoSho**_

_**Nikkieee02**_

**Thanks so much!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	18. Epilogue

**Oh my Gah. This is the last and final chapter!! Kinda, its just the epilogue. Im sad its practically over )':**

**Disclaimer: STFU. I told you I don't own anything! Stop trying to make me cry ): **

**Dramatic moments. HAHAH.**

* * *

**6 years later...**

"For best movie award, we present it to the 'Imperfect Love' Cast!" one of the announcers announced.**(LOL)** Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke stood up from their chairs and walked up to the stage. The 8 used-to be teenagers all became actors. **(Weird..) **Gabriella and Sharpay are also singers, Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke quit the basketball business and found a new love, besides their girlfriends, acting, and Kelsi became a music writer/actress, as for Taylor, she became a dancer/actress. They all auditioned for the movie 'Imperfect Love'**(Fake..)** and surprisingly got the roles.

"Thank you so much for the award!" Troy yelled into the microphone over the screaming girls, and the clapping audience. "Me and my friends are really thankful for the best movie award and we are really happy. Now there is one thing that I still need to do" Everyone went silent as he said that and Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke stood to the side. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and stepped back next to Taylor but Troy grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

Troy got onto his knees and took out a velvet blue box. Gabriella gasped and the rest of the crowd followed suit. "Gabriella Montez, will you do the honors and become my wife?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, yes I will" Gabriella spoke. Troy put the diamond ring on her left hand, ring finger, jumped up and scooped her in a huge embrace. The whole crowd cheered and the rest of their friends gave Gabriella and Troy hugs and congratulated them.

-

-

**6 months later**

Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton was standing in front of the mirror in her white strapless wedding gown and rubbed her swollen, 2 month pregnant belly. "Oh my gosh Gabriella! Today's the day!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella giggled. "Yep it is" she said.

"Aren't you happy?" Taylor asked

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, I am. Everything went by so fast! I'm so excited though"

"Yeah, I can't wait till our guy's do this for us! So do you know what gender your baby is?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I don't, but we'll find out soon" Gabriella gave a wide grin.

Sharpay squealed. "isn't this like a dream come true?" Sharpay asked her good friend.

Gabriella gave a sweet smile. "Yeah" she lightly giggled.

"You seem a bit down or something..everything alright?" Taylor asked noticing the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, everything's good. Just a little nervous kind of. I don't know what will happen later and everything and im just scared, because I don't want Troy leaving me and everything like that and ahh" she rambled all in one breath. "im just kinda scared he doesn't love me.." she admitted quietly.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi's eyes softened. "Oh honey, Trust me, he loves you, a lot don't worry about it." Taylor tried assuring.

Gabriella gave a sigh. "I don't know" she said sitting down. "I'm gonna be right back" she said rushing to the bathroom and locking the door.

"GABRIELLA! YOUR WEDDING STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Taylor shouted. The 3 girls looked at each other worriedly. "What are we gonna do?!" Taylor asked frantically.

"Go talk to Troy! DUH" was all Sharpay said. Taylor nodded and rushed out the door to find Troy.

"whoa, slow down McKessie" Troy joked when Taylor almost bumped into him.

"Go talk to Gabi" she said breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong with her?" his eyes showed concern.

"She just has a lot of insecurities and scared. And she thinks you don't love her.." Taylor replied.

Troy nodded and rushed to the girls changing room. He went into the room and saw Sharpay and Kelsi pointing to the bathroom. "Ella? Open up hun, its me" Troy said softly knocking on the door.

Gabriella unlocked the door and Troy opened the it and saw a beautiful disaster. She was beautiful to him no matter what but she was in a mess. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her and closing the bathroom door.

Gabriella shrugged. "She doesn't think you love her" Sharpay shouted from the other side of the door.

Gabriella stifled a giggle as Troy did with a chuckle. "Is that True?" Troy asked cupping her face.

"Maybe" she mumbled.

"Aw, baby, how could you think that? You're not gonna give up now are you?" he asked caressing her cheek.

Gabriella frowned. "I don't know. Im just scared."

"About what?" he asked.

"Being pregnant and that your going to leave me and such" she vented.

Troy gave a long sigh. "I'll be there with you every step of the way. I won't ever leave you baby, today we're making that promise. And you should know that I love you. I love you soooo much we're gonna make a thousand babies" Troy said joking at the last part. Gabriella giggled. "There's that beautiful smile and laugh" he said kissing her cheek. "I love you, okay? Don't forget that. I love you a lot. A lot a lot a lot." he tried to emphasize. "I don't know how you even think I don't. Because if I didn't we wouldn't be all dressed up like this."

Gabriella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably marry some creep" he joked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "i love you always and forever, no matter what" he said leaning his head on hers.

"I love you too." She said kissing his cheek. After a couple of silences they heard Sharpay on the other side of the door whispering.

"I think they're making out in there!" she squealed trying to be quiet.

"They are such a cute couple and totally meant to be" Taylor agreed.

"They'll last forever and ever" Kelsi added. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other.

"I think they're right" Troy whispered.

"Me too" she agreed. After a silence Gabriella spoke up. "Isn't this like a superstition that you're seeing me in my dress?"

"Nah, I'd rather be with my gorgeous soon to be wife and her always looking beautiful with white dress" he declared.

Gabriella giggled. "I look like a mess."

"No you don't. Your a beautiful disaster, that I love" he chuckled. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"You guys do know we only have 5 minutes to the wedding right?" Sharpay said on the other side of the door. Gabriella and Troy's eyes bugged out and they both stood up.

"I'll see you at the alter baby" he said giving her a kiss.

Returning the kiss and pulling back, "You too" she smiled. Troy walked out of the door leaving Gabriella to go fix her make up. He wrote a note and gave it to Sharpay telling her to give it to Gabriella once she was about to leave.

4 minutes have passed and Gabriella put on her veil.**(or whatever they are called. Lol)** "Gabriella? This is from Troy" Sharpay said handing her a small piece of paper with writing on it. Gabriella nodded and read it as she smiled and laughed.

_My beautiful Ella,_

_I'm so happy im marrying the most beautiful-est girl in the whole wide world. Your my angel. I can't wait till you become Mrs. Troy Bolton, I hope you know I will NEVER EVER leave you, ever. _

_I love you baby. Always and forever._

_And maybe tomorrow i'll show you how much I love you ;)_

_love your one and only,_

_Troy. xxxxxxxxxx_

Gabriella laughed at his little comment about tomorrow and smiled. "You're soon to be husband is weird" Kelsi commented.

Gabriella giggled. "That's one of the reasons I love him"

"You seem to be in a better mood" Taylor recognized. Gabriella blushed. "Troy Bolton's charm" Taylor rolled her eyes making all the girls laugh.

"Yeah, but that charm is only reserved for Gabriella" Sharpay informed. Everyone rolled their eyes already knowing.

"Okay lets go" Taylor said.

**(A.N, I skipped all that junk because I have nooooooooo idea how to do it...but if any of you do, can you tell me how to do it? So I know what to write when I write 'Her Wedding'? Thanks (:)**

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said. Gabriella and Troy lean in and kiss and their friends, which were the bridesmaids and groomsmen cheered. The newly married couple pulled back with wide grins.

"I read your note" Gabriella giggled as they walked down the aisle holding hands. When they got out of the church there were flashes going left and right, asking them many questions at a time and they got in the limo as quickly as they can. The other three couples jumped in quick as well.

Everyone got seated and they were on their way to the reception. "So how about those thousand babies?" Troy winked. Their friends went silent and listened in on their conversation.

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, i'll have the first two and you have have the other 98"

"Ha ha, funny Bolton" Troy spat, jokingly.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and laid her head on his shoulder. "That sounds good."

"I know" he said kissing the top of her head.

"AWHHHHHHHHH" Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor squealed, pulling Troy and Gabriella out of their own world.

Gabriella and Troy chuckled. "Here's a toast to Troy and Gabriella Bolton. True love forever!" Chad shouted handing them all a glass of champaign and clinked glasses.

After they finished their drink Gabriella and Troy went into their own little world again. "I love you Gabriella Anna Bolton"

"And I love you Troy Alexander Bolton" she said and they both gave each other a small, sweet and passionate kiss.

"And we all love Camp Destiny for bringing us all together!" Chad shouted.

"Way to ruin a moment Chad" Taylor said hitting him on the chest.

"Ow, I love you" he grinned cheesily.**(Word?)**

"I love you too" Taylor said kissing him on the cheek.

"Cheers to Camp Destiny!" The eight friends shouted.

"And Troyella! Hey did you notice their initials are now GAB and TAB? That's freaking awesome"

"Chad, SHUT UP!"

* * *

**AWH ): That's the end ): ): ): ): ): ): ): ): ): **

**Haha I loved the last 2 lines (:**

**Ugh. Well, I already posted my first chapter of The Fallen Angel. It's that new story I kept talking about, haha. So review it pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**I'm not going to post all of the people that reviewed. Sorry.**

**But, _THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO THANKFUL FOR ALL OF THAT!! THANK YOU SOOO SOOO SOO MUCH!!_**

**and**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, THE FALLEN ANGEL, IT GETS REALLY GOOD! And pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review it!**_

**Thanks sooooooooo much for everything! (:**

**I'm so happy! And sad at the same time.**

**With A LOT of love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 (:**


End file.
